Secrets Revealed by ONE
by Wolfrider-Chieftess
Summary: Alex is now part of the world of two moons. or was she to begin with? she has a surprise for all of us! read to find out...more chapters!
1. A New Member

".." - Speaking ".." - Thinking ".." - Sending (For those of you that get confused)  
  
ElfQuest Fire & Flight (This isn't the exact story of ElfQuest for those of you have read the books, but I added a little and changed some of the things that happen and put some in different places than they were in the book. But I hope you read and enjoy.)  
Chapter 1: A New Member  
Rayek sat on the sandy shore fishing in the only area empty of humans, in this era dominated by humans. Everything was quiet, a soft breeze passing through the branches. The river twinkled and splashed against the rocks. Some fish were making bubbles at the surface of the water.  
  
"Let's see, the forest gets burned down and they go to the Caverns..." Rayek looked up at the outcropping rock across the river. A girl was standing there with a book in her hand. Rayek roughly pulled his fishing pole out of the water, with a fish caught on the hook. He ran further into the trees. He paused in his hurry when he heard familiar names that could never be human names.  
  
His curiosity aroused and he hopped across the river on the rocks, quietly, with his fish pole over his shoulder. The fish still hanging on the hook, flopped a bit. He hid behind some jagged rocks listening to the girl.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the outcropping. She swung her legs over the edge and sat the book down next to her.  
  
"Alex, why do you read this stuff - it's not like it's true or ever will be. Plus if it was, Cutter can't be mine anyway cause he has Leetah. And Skywise. Gees, he even a whole different story." She said to herself as she took off her shirt and showed her swimsuit top.  
  
She threw her shirt behind her and stood up.  
  
"It would be so cool to go there though - right before they go into the desert." Alex said taking off her shorts and looking at her book. She was reading the part about them, right before they went into the desert.  
  
She sat her shorts down next to her book.  
  
"Skywise and I would definitely get along." Alex said smiling.  
  
Rayek thought that in this era humans didn't know about the elves. But it seemed that this Alex knew a lot. She knew more about the elves than they knew about themselves. Alex bent down and closed the book. She looked at the cover and stood up again. She stood on the corner of the outcropping.  
  
She jumped off in a dive. Rayek smiled, turned and walked away, right before Alex hit the water. Alex didn't hit the water like she thought she would.  
  
**THUD**  
  
"Owwch!" Alex yelled.  
  
She looked around and saw that she wasn't where she had been earlier.  
  
"Oh gees, not again. I seriously hope that this time there aren't any wars. Where am I anyway?" Alex said looking around.  
  
All around her was desert and a lot of 'sticker plants.'  
  
"Hey! Am I where I think I am?" She said standing up and looking around again. She looked down at her hand and clothes, which she expected to be normal.  
  
"What the heck! I'm I am elf? My clothes and hand changed. Hey wait, I'm wearing Joyleaf's clothes. Do I look like her, or something?" Alex asked.  
  
Taking her attention off of what she looked like, she remembered the books.  
  
"None of the cacti are cut open.that means they haven't come yet.Redlance is still hurt too." She said.  
  
She started to really get hot, so she sat in any shade she could find.  
  
"Can I send I wonder?" She thought when she heard a noise.  
  
She jerked her head up and looked around her. She saw a wolf coming toward her, and elves were behind it.  
  
"I am at this part of the story." She thought.  
  
"Maybe I can show myself in a minute without getting myself killed." She thought seeing Cutter and Skywise.  
  
She waited for a few minutes [not getting seen or heard to her surprise. She thought they would hear her moving or breathing, but they didn't]. Cutter passed by her, and as she remembered - cut his hand on a 'sticker plant.'  
  
"OW!!" He yelled.  
  
"I'll try to send to him now." She thought.  
  
"Tam." Alex paused in her sending, ".you should be more careful."  
  
Cutter spun around (cutting open the 'sticker plant' as he spun), and seeing a figure that wasn't familiar to him and didn't look like anyone in his tribesmen, and knowing that Skywise was the only one that knew his soul name, Cutter yanked New Moon out of its sheath. He saw Alex standing there.  
  
"..." Cutter just stared.  
  
"You stare at me like you've seen a ghost Cutter." Alex sent smiling and remembered she looked like Joyleaf (Cutter's mother, for those of you that don't know about ElfQuest that well).  
  
"Mother." Cutter whispered.  
  
"My name is Alex." Alex sent seeing his shock.  
  
Skywise came up behind Cutter and saw the 'sticker plant' that Cutter opened had water in it.  
  
"Hey! There's water in these 'sticker plants.' Get yourself something to drink!" Skywise yelled to the others.  
  
Everyone opened the plants and drank, not noticing Alex. Cutter was still standing there staring at her. Skywise came to give Cutter some of the water and saw him standing there staring at something. He looked over at the place where Cutter was looking and saw Alex standing there.  
  
"Joyleaf.?" He whispered.  
  
"No.my name is Alex." Alex said walking over to them.  
  
Cutter remembered how Alex got his attention and said, "Wait.did you just call me. by my soul name?"  
  
Skywise's eyes widened. Alex nodded and looked straight at Cutter.  
  
"I am a friend." Alex sent to Cutter, looking into his beautiful bright blue eyes.  
  
She looked over at Skywise and smiled knowing how much she was in love with him, but didn't say anything because he is a cartoon character. or so she thought. But she kept her mouth shut anyway.  
  
"I'll explain everything," She said holding out her hand.  
  
Cutter took Alex's hand and followed her into the shade, curious to how she knew his soul name and many other things he is soon to find out that she knows about.  
  
In the cool shade Alex and Cutter sat looking at each other for a long moment.  
  
(In Cutter's mind - "How did she know my soul name? Who is she and why does she look like my mother?" In Alex's mind - "OH MY GOD!!! I'm talking to Cutter!! I'm an elf and I look like his mother. OH MY GOD! He is soo gorgeous! And Skywise.OH GOD!!!!.OK now's not the time to drool over them, do it later. ^_^")  
  
Cutter broke the silence.  
  
"How did you know my soul name? Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere. and by yourself at that?" Cutter sent to Alex.  
  
"I know your soul name because I am a friend." She reminded him.  
  
"And I don't really know how I got out here, either." She said.  
  
Cutter looked at her, he looked into her eyes and was thinking about how much she looked like his mother when.  
  
"Syre? What.? Is that her soul name?" he thought.  
  
"Is she my.no she can't be 'souls meet souls when eyes meet eyes' and she knew my soul name before she even looked into my eyes. Could she be.my sister maybe.like me and Skywise?" He thought.  
  
Before he said anything about it, Alex looked up at him. She looked really worried about something.  
  
"Cutter? Is Redlance ok? And Nightfall?" Alex whispered.  
  
Cutter looked at her shocked. "How'd she know about them? We just met and she already knows that two of my tribesmen were left behind?" Cutter thought. "I hope so." He said.  
  
Cutter got up and looked around for any sign of a new home or anything at all other than desert everywhere he looked.  
  
"If you're looking for a new home.there are some mountains over there." Alex said getting up and pointing as she walked over to Cutter.  
  
Cutter looked in the distance where Alex had pointed. She was right. Cutter could faintly see a mountain range in the distance. Scouter was called over, by Skywise, to check and see if he saw mountains like Alex had said. And he did.  
  
"There will be something over there for you I think." Alex said not revealing that she knew everything that they were going to find behind the mountain.  
  
"Wolfriders! We had had our chance to rest and we are close to a place of peace! We must ride a little further to our new home." Cutter yelled to his wolfriders  
  
"Alex.? Come with us." Cutter said.  
  
Alex nodded. Not wanting to be out here by herself and wanting to see how the rest of the story went, even though she knew. But she wanted to see how it went with her in it.  
  
"Godd, then let's ride wolfriders." Cutter said getting on Nightrunner.  
  
Alex stood there for a moment, then started to walk next to Cutter as he rode on Nightrunner,  
  
"Need a ride?" Cutter asked.  
  
Alex shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"Nightrunner can you carry two people?" Cutter asked his friend.  
  
Nightrunner nodded and Cutter smiled.  
  
"Get on.He can carry the both of us the rest of the way." Cutter said and smiled at Alex.  
  
Alex got on Nightrunner and put her arms around Cutter's waist. 


	2. The Raid at Sorrow's End

Chapter 2: The Raid at Sorrow's End  
It took the rest of the day and the night to get to the mountains. They made it by the afternoon. Everyone was so tired that they dropped to the ground right at the edge of the mountain. Remembering the story Alex, even though she was hot and tired climbed the mountain before Cutter even had the thought.  
  
"Cutter! Skywise! Quickly come look!" She sent acting surprised as if she didn't know what to find.  
  
Cutter and Skywise climbed up the mountain and lay on the rocks next to Alex and looked down.  
  
"Tam.do you see what I see.elves!" Alex sent.  
  
"Elves just like us." Skywise sent.  
  
"Not like us!" Cutter sent.  
  
"They act like humans, Skywise." Alex sent to him.  
  
"Syre.?" Cutter sent to Alex.  
  
Alex looked at him surprised, but somehow knew that that was her soul name and that he was talking to her.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered, forgetting that she should send.  
  
"They have food.and water. We need to get some." Cutter sent.  
  
"Wolfriders! All of the men that are not wounded get up here with your wolf friends!" Cutter sent to the Wolfriders.  
  
"Men we are going to raid this village!" Cutter sent to the men.  
  
"Wait Cutter! I have to go! I know what I'm doing! Please!" Alex sent to Cutter.  
  
"But." Cutter sent to his new tribesman.  
  
"Please Cutter!" Alex sent sadly.  
  
Cutter finally gave in even though Alex was a Woman and usually the men did the raiding.  
  
"Treestump.bring Midnight up as well." Cutter sent down to Treestump.  
  
"Wait, who is Midnight?" Alex thought trying to remember if he was in her books. "Why lad, he won't listen to any of us." Treestump sent as the reply.  
  
"Just do it" Cutter sent.  
  
Treestump and the others came up the mountain. As told Treestump brought Midnight with him.  
  
"We found Midnight as a young cub. His mother and father killed by human hunters, he was left there to die. We took him in and took care of him although he didn't have a master he still stayed with us. He is now yours, Alex." Cutter sent.  
  
".Thanks" Alex sent.  
  
"OK wolfriders, we must steal food and water from these elves." Cutter sent to his tribe.  
  
Treestump was about to tell Midnight that Alex was his master now but Midnight was already smelling Alex and motioning for her to get on his back.  
  
"That never happened before. Midnight doesn't like anyone." Skywise sent to Cutter.  
  
Cutter nodded in approval.  
  
"Wolfriders ready?" Cutter sent.  
  
"Wait Cutter, we have to be careful. These elves are VERY different from us." Alex sent to Cutter as she got on Midnight.  
  
"I understand that Alex.Yes, we must be very careful." Cutter whispered.  
  
"Riders ready.NOW!!!" he sent to the tribe.  
  
"OWOOOOOO!" The tribe howled as they went down the mountain.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!" An elf screamed.  
  
Alex stopped in front of her. Lucky she was the first one down before Cutter came. She saw Leetah in front of her. Then Rayek jumped in front of Leetah and pointed a spear at Alex.  
  
"Never point a weapon." Alex paused and cut the spear in half with her knife, (Cutter gave it to her earlier, for protection ^_^) and punched Rayek in the stomach. ".Unless you plan on using it to actually hurt me!"  
  
Alex rode off on Midnight, Rayek chasing after her. He was very angry.  
  
Cutter stopped in front of Leetah. He froze and was staring at her.  
  
Alex saw him and was about to say something but remembered the book. Cutter grabbed Leetah and went back up the mountain. Alex began to ride after him, but Rayek saw his attacker (Alex) and ran after her. Alex paused and saw him running toward her.  
  
"Oh Crap! Not Him!" Alex said under her breath.  
  
Rayek ran faster not only in anger because Alex attacted him but angry that Leetah was taken.  
  
"Oh Crap!" Alex said.  
  
"Midnight Run!" Alex yelled.  
  
Midnight started to run back up the mountain but Rayek grabbed hold of Alex's leg and she fell off of her new friend.  
  
"OWCH! HEY LET GO!" Alex yelled.  
  
Rayek took hold of her. Midnight stopped and was about to attack Rayek.  
  
"NO Midnight! GO TELL CUTTER!" Alex sent to the wolf.  
  
Midnight ran back up the mountain to do as his master said. Rayek turned Alex around at looked at her.  
  
"Where did your friend take Leetah!!" He yelled.  
  
Alex said nothing.  
  
"Speak Pale Face!!!" He yelled.  
  
Alex looked at him angrily. His eyes were filled with hate.  
  
"Tell me or die!" He yelled.  
  
Alex punched his stomach. He let got of her and grabbed it in pain. Alex backed away and pulled out her knife, which she had put away earlier when he was chasing her. She stood ready to fight him.  
  
"I will not tell you anything Rayek!" Alex yelled forgetting that she wasn't sposed to know his name yet.  
  
Rayek looked at her surprised. He said nothing of his name so how would she know it.  
  
Midnight made it up to the top of the mountain. Cutter saw that Alex wasn't on him and was surprised.  
  
"Midnight.Where's Alex?" Cutter sent to the wolf.  
  
"Captured!" Midnight sent, panting.  
  
Cutter looked shocked. He looked down at where they had just come from. Alex was fighting with Rayek. Rayek attacked Alex and she fell to one knee. He had cut her arm with his knife and it started to bleed.  
  
"Owch!" Alex yelled.  
  
Her eyes became angry. She stood up and attacked Rayek. Rayek stabbed her stomach and Alex paused.  
  
"Ow." Alex whispered.  
  
"Tell me and I'll go easy on you, pale face!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Never!" Alex whispered weakly, holding her stomach.  
  
Alex attacked Rayek again and was able to get a few hits to him before he stopped her. She cut his stomach and leg. They were not too big. maybe medium sized cuts. but they still hurt him. But when she did she spent her energy and fell to her knees. Rayek bent down in front of her and put his bloody knife up to Alex's neck. The blood from his cuts stained his clothes.  
  
"As you wish." He said pressing the knife to her neck a little.  
  
Up on the mountain Cutter and the other wolfriders watched in terror. Leetah was tied up and over Cutter's shoulders.  
  
""You won't get anything out of me" Alex whispered.  
  
She gripped her knife tightly and brought it to Rayek's face. He moved his head back a little, but she was still able to cut his cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't do that unless I really had to Rayek. Trust me I don't like to hurt people unless the bring it on themselves." Alex whispered then continued with a smirk, "But all that was just pay back for what you did to me."  
  
Rayek pushed his knife to her throat a little more, but then he looked around. Everyone was staring at them in fear, they had never seen Rayek so angry or want to kill another elf. Rayek put his knife away and started to climb the mountain.  
  
"Leetah!" He yelled.  
  
"She's fine Black Hair. And she's right here." Cutter said when he saw Rayek reach the top of the mountain.  
  
Cutter looked down at the village and over to Alex. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. She fell backward. Cutter looked angrily over at Rayek.  
  
"Skywise, take her!" Cutter sent and gave Leetah to him.  
  
"Black Hair! You're Dead!" Cutter yelled.  
  
Cutter and Rayek looked angrily at each other for a short moment. Then Leetah yelled.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
Everyone surrounded Rayek and Pike took his knife away from him.  
  
"Please, put me down! I'll do anything!" Leetah yelled, frightened.  
  
Cutter thought for a moment.  
  
"Put her down." He sent to Skywise.  
  
Skywise put her down, and she quickly ran to Rayek.  
  
"We need food and water. And my friend needs help." Cutter said pointing down to Alex.  
  
They all went down to the village and Leetah went over and helped Alex to her feet.  
  
"Healer? Please, we need you to heal our friend." Alex said weakly.  
  
Leetah was surprised that Alex knew she was a healer. She hadn't known them for very long, yet she knew Rayek's name and that Leetah was a healer. Cutter remembered Redlance and Nighfall after hearing Alex mention them. But he didn't hear Alex call Leetah a healer.  
  
"If there is a healer among your people please come forward and heal my friend then come with me to find my other tribesmen." Cutter said.  
  
Leetah turned to Alex and was about to heal her, but Alex backed away.  
  
"No! Redlance is worse off than me! I can wait!" Alex sent to Cutter.  
  
Cutter looked at her worried, but nodded. Alex got on Midnight's back and lay there. Midnight followed Cutter and Nightrunner. Leetah quickly healed Rayek and they got on two zwoots and followed the two wolfriders.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Cutter sent to Alex who was holding her wounds in pain. She had stopped bleeding but they still hurt.  
  
Alex nodded and sent to Midnight. "Faster! We need to get to them!"  
  
Midnight went faster, and Cutter followed.  
  
"We're almost there!" Cutter said not bothering to look back at Leetah and Rayek.  
  
A little while later they made it to where Cutter had left Redlance and Nightfall. Leetah healed Redlance with difficulty, but was able to. Then she went over to Alex. She put her hand on Alex's arm. Alex had fallen asleep but when Lettah touched her, she jerked away and almost fell off Midnight. Leetah moved to heal Alex but she pushed away. Leetah tried to get closer, but every time being pushed further away by Alex.  
  
"Syre!" Cutter sent to her.  
  
Alex's head jerked up. "What?" She sent weakly.  
  
"Why aren't you letting her heal you?" Cutter sent.  
  
"I...I...Just because.I can't." Alex sent.  
  
Cutter tilted his head in confusion. Alex just looked at him, then whispered in Midnight's ear. Midnight turned around, but stopped. He wanted his master to get healed but wanted to do as she said, so he kept walking back toward the village. Cutter was still confused, but followed Midnight, back to the village. Redlance and Nightfall followed them, wondering, who Alex was. 


	3. Recognition?

Chapter 3: Recognition?  
When they got back to the village, everyone was so happy to see Redlance and Nightfall safe. Alex slowly got off Midnight. But she met the ground with her face instead of her feet.  
  
"Owwch!" Alex whispered in pain.  
  
Leetah ran over to her. "Why won't you let me heal you?" She asked.  
  
"Ugh!" Alex said trying to get up.  
  
Midnight helped her.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
She looked at Rayek and become very angry. She took out her knife and without a word attacked him. He moved aside before she could even touch him. Cutter caught Alex before she fell to the ground. He looked into her eyes and saw that they had become very angry. To him she looked like a real wolfrider. Cutter stood there holding her, not letting her go.  
  
"Let go! He tried to kill me!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Alex! Please....." Cutter sent.  
  
Leetah looked at Rayek in surprise. "You did what?" She asked.  
  
"They took you away from me after she kicked me. She planned it that way. To get me away from you so he could take you. I was protecting both of us." Rayek said calmly.  
  
Leetah just looked at him. She went to Alex and put her hand on her stomach wound. By her touch Alex fell to the ground in pain, even though Cutter was holding her. She fell so quickly that he went down with her, but still held her so she couldn't attack Rayek.  
  
"OOWWCH!" Alex yelled.  
  
"These are deep." Leetah said staring angrily at Rayek.  
  
She took Alex to her hut and they were in there for a long time.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! THAT ASS."Alex paused in what she was about to say because she didn't think it was something that they knew, but then continued. "GANNA PAY!"  
  
"Black hair! How dare you!" Cutter said angrily.  
  
"She brought it on herself. She was the one that brought out her weapon first." Rayek said calmly.  
  
Cutter clinched his fist. Leetah and Alex came out of the hut. Alex still grabbing her stomach in pain.  
  
"They were very deep, I could not heal them all the way." Leetah said.  
  
"Syre?" Cutter sent.  
  
"I'll be fine.I hope" Alex sent with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Cutter was still worried but he smiled to acknowledge that Alex would be okay.  
  
"Healer, you saved two of my tribesmen, how can I repay you?" Cutter asked lifting Leetah's head with his hand so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"You can leave me be, and not touch me again!" Leetah said and Rayek came to comfort her, and they walked away.  
  
"Tam." Alex sent weakly.  
  
"Yes Syre?" Cutter sent watching Leetah and Rayek walk away.  
  
"Are you in love with Leetah?" Alex sent pretending not to know.  
  
Cutter looked at Alex in surprise, but didn't say anything and he walked away.  
  
"Recognition." Alex accidentally sent to Skywise.  
  
"How can you tell?" Skywise sent.  
  
Alex was surprised. "I just know. It's easy to see. He looks at her 'that' way."  
  
Skywise smiled.  
  
"Midnight?" Alex said.  
  
Midnight came to his master. "Let's go to those caves, my friend." Alex whispered pointing to some caves, behind some of the huts in the village.  
  
Cutter and the other wolfriders went to meet the 'Mother of Memories,' Alex stayed behind cause she didn't want to do anything but sleep, or just stay away from everyone.  
  
"Owch! OK, you know, I'm starting to like just reading this story and not being in it." Alex thought to herself.  
  
She looked around in the dark cave. After a while, some of the wolfriders came into the caves and looked very tired. Everyone plopped down on the nice cool cave ground and rested. Cutter and Skywise came in, and Cutter went to Alex.  
  
"I'm fine." Alex said knowing what he was going to say. "I'll be back later." She said getting on Midnights back and they left the cave together. Midnight's black fur, shinned brightly, in the sunlight. When they came out of the cave, Alex saw Rayek and Leetah talking. Leetah looked very angry with Rayek. Rayek saw Alex behind Leetah and looked at her.  
  
Alex straightened up and held onto Midnight's jet-black fur. She actually didn't feel any more pain in her stomach. She went over to the mountain and sat on Midnight, and looked up. She turned around when she heard a noise. An arrow grazed her cheek. Blood trickled down it. She sat there, looking at the person who shot it. She slowly moved her wrist to her cheek and wiped the blood away.  
  
She saw Rayek standing in front of her, with his bow in his hand. "I'm not ganna fight you, again." She said quietly.  
  
Rayek looked at her angrily and said, "You made Leetah yell at me for the first time since I can remember."  
  
"So what," Alex said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
By now the cut on her cheek was gone. Rayek looked surprised at the fact that it disappeared so quickly, with out a healer's aid or it healing over time.  
  
"I'm not ganna fight you." Alex said.  
  
"You will pay for getting Leetah angry at me." Rayek said calmly.  
  
"Whatever" Alex said.  
  
"Let's go Midnight, up there." Alex said tilting her head toward the mountain,  
  
Midnight obeyed and went up the mountain. She got off Midnight's back and looked around.  
  
"What happens next?" She thought.  
  
She saw Midnight lay down in some shade and she smiled. She laid down and put her head on his side and closed her eyes.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked out loud.  
  
"You're here because you want to be." A voice said coming up the mountain.  
  
Not thinking Alex responded to it. "Not really, I had no choice.I was brought here by someone else." Alex jerked up and opened her eyes. She saw Leetah standing there, smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's only you okay good." Alex said with a slight smile. "I don't feel like talking to Cutter, Rayek, or any of the wolfriders right now."  
  
"You look tired. How is you stomach?" Leetah asked.  
  
"Eh, I'm not really tired. Just confused about a few things. My stomach's fine." Alex said.  
  
"Where did you and your friends come from?" Leetah asked.  
  
"The forest beyond the desert." Alex said absentmindedly.  
  
Leetah was quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry about Rayek." Leetah finally said.  
  
"Eh, doesn't matter. You know he tried to kill me again. Shot an arrow at my face. Geez, he can be so rude sometimes. He's so." Alex paused for a moment, seeing Leetah smiling. "Oh, heh, sorry. I do that a lot. I just go on and on and. Oh, see I did it again" Alex said smiling.  
  
Leetah looked at her and started to laugh. She didn't know of anyone who was this talkative.  
  
"Leetah, why does he hate us?" Alex asked suddenly becoming serious.  
  
Leetah's smile became a frown. "I don't know." She said looking down at the caves that Alex came from.  
  
"Oh well. Anyway, I'm going exploring. Wanna come?" Alex asked with a smile on her face again.  
  
"No thanks, I've seen enough of this place." Leetah said with a smile.  
  
"Come with me back to the village though?" Leetah asked.  
  
Alex shrugged and they walked down the mountain. Alex wondered for a moment.  
  
"Leetah I know what you're thinking. I know what's going on in your head. A word you don't understand has embedded itself into your mind. But you don't know why." Alex said  
  
Leetah looked at her surprised. "Yes you're right." She said thinking about the word in her head.  
  
"Anyway, if you need me to help you understand it tell me. Think about it. I'll see you later." Alex said as she walked toward the caves with Midnight by her side, as always.  
  
"Skywise?" Cutter sent.  
  
Skywise looked up at him. "Yea?" he asked.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Cutter sent.  
  
Skywise shrugged. Alex came into the cave when he was about to say he didn't know.  
  
"You called?" Alex said smiling, and looked down at Midnight. Midnight went to the back of the cave where it was cool and dark, so he could rest and not get so hot.  
  
Cutter hugged Alex, smiling. Alex blushed a little. He barely knew her and yet he was already hugging her. In the dark Alex's baby blue eyes, were really bright. Cutter looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" Cutter sent.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Alex said waving her arm.  
  
"I have to go thank Leetah for helping us." Cutter said.  
  
"Umm, I don't know if-----" before she could finish Cutter had left. "----You want to do that. Okay, don't listen to me then." Alex said crossing her arms and sitting down next to Skywise.  
  
"It's definitely recognition." Alex said in a grumpy mood.  
  
Skywise smiled and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing bright with anger.  
  
"What's wrong?" Skywise sent.  
  
Alex jerked her head up, surprised. She looked at Skywise.  
  
"What? Oh nothing." Alex said.  
  
Skywise couldn't stop looking at her. In the dark her eyes were beautiful. Alex noticed he was staring at her and looked at him. (straight in the eyes :-P, can u guess what might happen).  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing." Skywise said still looking at her.  
  
He finally looked away from her and Alex got up. It was starting to get dark outside. Alex went outside and sat down in front of the cave. Skywise wondered what she was doing and followed her.  
  
"Syre?" He thought to himself. "What the---?" His thoughts were cut off.  
  
"Why did you follow me out Skywise?" Alex asked.  
  
Skywise turned to see Alex sitting against the cave wall, looking at the sky. Skywise just stood there not saying a word.  
  
"Why'd you follow me out?" Alex asked again.  
  
Skywise just shrugged. "Thought you needed company." He said.  
  
Alex smiled. Skywise looked up at the sky and sat down next to Alex.  
  
"Cutter's been gone for a while." Alex whispered not taking her eyes off the sky.  
  
Skywise nodded. "Hey wait, here he comes. What's that in his hand?" Skywise said.  
  
Alex shrugged, not remembering that Rayek challenged him.  
  
"I was challenged by that 'Black Hair' to win Leetah over." Cutter said.  
  
"Oh we're there already?" Alex thought.  
  
"Tomorrow we start the challenge." Cutter said.  
  
Alex just smiled. Cutter smiled and went into the caves to get some sleep. Alex got up and climbed up to the flat meeting area where Cutter and the wolfriders hold there councils. Skywise followed. They sat down on the rock closet to them. Alex plopped back and lay on the rock looking at the sky. Her hair spread out around her.  
  
"It's really beautiful out her." Alex said looking at the two moons.  
  
Skywise nodded and looked up at the sky too. But he looked right back at Alex. Alex noticed that Skywise kept looking at her. She blushed and looked at the stars. She lifted her hand and traced the constellations that she knew about. Skywise reached up and touched Alex hand. Alex blushed even more. She slowly moved her hands away from him.  
  
"Alex?" Skywise said.  
  
Alex ignored him and sat up.  
  
"Syre?" Skywise sent.  
  
Alex froze. "Oh god!" Alex thought.  
  
"I was right. That is your soul name." Skywise whispered.  
  
Alex said nothing. She was still frozen. "Oh No! He can't be!" Alex thought.  
  
Immediately FAHR came into her mind. "Oh God! He is!" She thought.  
  
She slowly stood up, and looked over the village. "You have a strange way of showing your feelings Skywise. Especially since you've had ---what---four lovemate." Alex said smiling slightly.  
  
Skywise was surprised. "Yea well I can at least show my feelings." He said.  
  
"What's that 'sposed to mean?" Alex sent sharply.  
  
Skywise was about to say something, but Alex ignored him and jumped off the platform. She landed on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Skywise sent.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked.  
  
Skywise jumped off the platform. "Alex?" Skywise sent.  
  
"What?" Alex whispered and walked away.  
  
Skywise was about to go after her but he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Cutter standing there.  
  
"Leave her be Skywise." Cutter whispered.  
  
"But---" Skywise paused.  
  
"Just leave her be." Cutter said again.  
  
Without another word Cutter and Skywise went back into the cave and went to sleep. 


	4. The Challenge

Chapter 4: The Challenge  
  
Alex went up to the Bridge of Destiny. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why him?"  
  
Alex looked around. "Oh WOW!" She said. "Midnight, wake up! I'll bee down at the caves in a minute! Me and you are going hunting." Alex sent to her wolf friend.  
  
Alex met Midnight at the front of the cave. She silently went into the cave and got her bow and arrows that she had made earlier.  
  
"They're ganna yell at us for not telling them about the hunt. But they need to rest, its been a long day. And Cutter has that stupid challenge thing tomorrow." Alex sent to Midnight as she came out of the caves very quietly.  
  
She got on Midnights back and they went out beyond the Bridge, where Alex had seen many animals to hunt.  
  
After Alex was gone for about 15 minutes, Cutter came out of the caves. He saw her in the distance coming back to the village.  
  
"Wake up everyone! Dinner is here!" Cutter sent to everyone.  
  
Everyone woke up instantly. Strongbow came out of one of the caves with his bow and an arrow ready to kill.  
  
"Not tonight Strongbow --- Someone already did your job." Cutter said, and Strongbow slowly dropped his bow and arrow and was staring at Alex.  
  
Alex came to the caves, with Midnight next to her. Midnight had a huge rabbit in his mouth that he had caught for his dinner. Alex had two deer over her shoulders. She paused in front of the caves and stood there like the deer where weightless. Then she lifted them over her head and dropped them to the ground in front of Cutter.  
  
"Food anyone?" She whispered with a smile. Cutter smiled his thanks and picked up one of the deer. Strongbow picked up the other and hey took them up to the platform and ate while they had a meeting. Alex sat with her knees in her chest and her arms around her legs. She sat behind Cutter, who stood in the center of the platform. She didn't eat anything. Skywise sat beside her, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Syre." Skywise sent.  
  
Alex gave him a sharp look. "My name is Alex!" She sent to him.  
  
She stood up and walked past Cutter. He paused in speaking and watched her jump down off the platform and got on Midnight's back. Cutter turned around and looked at Skywise. Skywise looked at him and sent, "What?"  
  
Cutter motioned Skywise to go after her and then continued the council with a worried look on his face. Skywise left the council with Starjumper and followed Alex to the Bridge of Destiny. After Alex got to the Bridge she got off Midnight. She looked at the Bridge and thought a loud, "Cutter has to cross that?"  
  
"Oh well." She said and began to cross it. She got to the middle when she realized someone was behind her. She flipped closer to the symbol (lucky she takes gymnastics at home).  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Alex said sharply. She landed on the feet and crossed her arms, looking over to the other side of the bridge.  
  
Surprised that she knew he was there he said, "Cause we need to talk."  
  
"About?" Alex said sharply.  
  
"Everything," Skywise said.  
  
Alex stopped in the middle of the bridge and plopped down. One leg was over each side of the bridge. "Talk then," She said swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
"You tell Cutter and Leetah to except recognition, but you don't except it yourself." Skywise said.  
  
"So," Alex said. "Look, Skywise, I really do like you. I really do, but I don't want a lifemate."  
  
Skywise stood there, frozen at what she just said. She got up and did one more handstand on the bridge and walked easily back across it.  
  
"I hope Cutter can make it across this. I mean, him being afraid of heights and all." Alex said with a small smile. Skywise smiled slightly.  
  
Alex went to Skywise and had to look up a little. "I'm sorry." She said hugging him and kissed his cheek.  
  
Alex sat down in front of the bridge and looked up at the stars. Skywise blushed a little and sat down next to her. After a while they were friends again. Alex fell asleep. Skywise's chest was her pillow. He had his arm around her and his other hand fingered at a piece of straw in his mouth.  
  
He moved his hand over Alex's hand, which lay on his chest. He held it lightly for a moment, but Alex squeezed it. After a while Skywise fell asleep too. The sun started to come over to bridge when Alex woke up. She remembered today was the day of the challenge. She slowly gets out of the still sleeping, Skywise's arms.  
  
"I wanna go check out the forest." She thought, moving closer to Midnight.  
  
She got on Midnight and they went down the mountainside. Alex looked around at the now peaceful, but soon to be very busy village.  
  
"Skywise, wake up. Cutter's ganna need you soon." Alex sent to Skywise, which made him jump awake. "I'll be back later." Alex sent. Alex and Midnight ran off.  
  
Skywise and Cutter were getting set for the day. "Where's Alex?" Cutter asked worried.  
  
"No idea, her and Midnight ran off earlier this morning." Skywise said.  
  
Even though Cutter was worried, he went on with the challenges. Meanwhile Alex and Midnight were at the Cavern of the Trolls. "God! It smells in here!" She said.  
  
"Why aren't there any trolls? When we left here before there were thousands." Midnight sent.  
  
Alex shrugged and sniffed the air. "Human's maybe?" She said.  
  
They reached the Cavern of the Troll King. Nothing was there. Alex jumped off Midnight remembering the story. They walked to the Cavern door. Alex had a little trouble opening it but opened it enough so that they could get out. Alex looked around the dead forest. She saw Cutter's old holt. She went to the old tree. She scrambled though the trunk under the dead limbs, looking for something. She found it, minutes later. It was Bearclaw's necklace. It was burnt and a little deformed but still there. And she could make out, that it looked like a bear.  
  
"Oh crap! The challenges!" She said quickly jumping onto Midnight's back.  
  
They ran into the Troll Cavern and to the Tunnel of Golden Light. She knew Midnight wouldn't be able to make it in that sun, so she told him to rest. Midnight refused to rest.  
  
"But what about------" Alex wasn't able to finish before Midnight ran out into the desert. Midnight snorted and ran faster. They made back to the village right when Cutter and Rayek were on the Bridge of Destiny. "Oh crap! He hates heights." Alex said.  
  
Cutter lay on the bridge trembling. Rayek was going back to where he started. Skywise was about to point his knife at him. "Put it away, Skywise." A voice said, and a hand touched his arm. Surprised he turned around. Alex was standing there. Unwillingly, Skywise put away his knife.  
  
"Cutter..." Alex sent.  
  
Cutter looked shocked. Afraid to open his eyes or move.  
  
"Alex, he hates heights! What are we ganna do?" Skywise asked.  
  
"We won't do anything." Alex said. "Cutter..." Alex sent again.  
  
"W-W-What?" Cutter sent with a shaky voice.  
  
"Get up. You can do this. She's worth it, isn't she?" Alex sent standing on the edge of the bridge.  
  
Cutter stopped trembling and slowly looked up. He saw Alex standing in front of him. She was no longer on the edge of the bridge but right in front of him.  
  
"I can't help you so you best get up on your own." She said smiling and cart wheeled over him. She went to the other side of the bridge where the symbol was and jumped up onto it.  
  
Cutter looked back at Alex and saw how easy it was for her. "You think it's that easy?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Yea, if you don't think about it" Alex said smiling and jumped down. Cutter finally got up and was almost to the other side. "Come on Cutter." Alex said.  
  
Cutter touched the symbol and looked at Alex. Alex smiled and said, "See I told you." Cutter smiled and slowly walked back to the other side of the bridge. When Cutter got to the other side everyone was happy that he made it across - ALIVE! Cutter turned around and saw Alex halfway across the bridge. She stopped and looked down. Cutter became frightened. Alex smiled and stood there for a moment.  
  
"Alex!" Cutter yelled.  
  
Alex had jumped off the bridge. Cutter and the others ran down to the bottom of the bridge. They ran under it and just as they did Alex landed, softly on her feet. Everyone stared. Alex looked up at them. Cutter was trembling again.  
  
"What?" Alex asked surprised.  
  
She didn't let anyone answer her question. She walked through the crowd of people and went to Leetah's hut.  
  
"Leetah?" Alex whispered coming into the hut.  
  
"Yes? Oh hi Alex." Leetah said.  
  
"Umm the challenges are done. Cutter won." Alex said slowly.  
  
Leetah looked away for a moment. Then she looked back at Alex.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Alex. I need to think for a while." Leetah said.  
  
Alex left the hut and went to the caves. She went to Cutter and sat down. "You look upset." Alex said.  
  
"She refused me!" Cutter sent angrily. "I talked to her." Alex said.  
  
With that the conversation was through and there was silence. "What was that?" Cutter asked breaking the silence. "What was what?" Alex asked.  
  
"That stunt?" Cutter asked. Alex smiled and said, "I just felt like jumping, I guess."  
  
Cutter got up and said, "Council!"  
  
That night the wolfriders talked about the loved ones they lost in the battle with Madcoil. There was silence for a while. Alex broke the silence.  
  
"Cutter, while you were doing the challenges with Rayek today, I went to your old holt in the forest beyond the Troll Caverns." Alex said.  
  
Cutter looked surprised at her. "How does she know about the old holt she's never been there?" Cutter thought.  
  
"The whole forest was gone, as well as the river and the animals. The holt was burnt to the ground. The trolls weren't there either." Alex said.  
  
"Anyway, I found something. Under the ashes of the holt. Your father's necklace." Alex said holding the chain of the necklace and let the bear drop down out of her hand.  
  
Cutter looked at the necklace. He couldn't take his eyes off it. "How did you---" Cutter asked. Alex just smiled, and gave him the necklace.  
  
"The council is over." Cutter said holding back his tears.  
  
Alex got up and looked at Cutter. He looked a little upset.  
  
"Goodnight Alex." Cutter said and left. 


	5. The Big Fight

Chapter 5: The Big Fight  
After Cutter left Alex remembered Skywise was still sitting there. She turned around, and saw him staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Skywise shook his head.  
  
"I think Leetah will except recognition now." Alex said with a smile.  
  
Skywise smiled slightly and looked away for a moment.  
  
"Something's wrong Skywise, I can tell." Alex said annoyed.  
  
"Yea, I wonder." Skywise said. "Look Skywise, I don't want a lifemate, Okay." Alex said.  
  
"Why not?" Skywise asked looking at her.  
  
"Because all guys are lying, cheating bastards. They don't care about anything but themselves." Alex yelled.  
  
"Skywise just stared. "I don't lie, I'm not a bastard and---" Skywise paused.  
  
"Yea, I'm waiting. What else were you going to say?" Alex said crossing her arms. "Umm. I umm. Well-I've never had a lifemate before, but when I do I don't plan on cheating on her." Skywise said.  
  
"Yea okay, What ever. In other words you cheat on all your lovemates." Alex yelled.  
  
"Look--- we aren't getting anywhere with you yelling. How can I prove myself to you?" Skywise asked.  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know" Alex said calming down. "Look I'm sorry ok." She whispered.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" Skywise asked. Alex shrugged again. "Bad experiences, I guess." She said with a small smile. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Well you need to give a guy half a chance." Skywise said.  
  
"Maybe," Alex said and looked at him. There was a long pause between the two wolfriders now. Skywise looked at Alex.  
  
"Where did you come from?" He asked out of nowhere. Alex froze. She couldn't tell him what she really was. "I don't really know. I showed up in the middle of the desert and you guys came along." She said.  
  
Skywise didn't say anything. "Skywise---? Other than Cutter---you have been the nicest to me, of the wolfriders." Alex said.  
  
"When I told you the other day that I liked you, I wasn't lying. I know you more than anyone and have grown to like you the more I learn about you." She said. Skywise was still silent.  
  
"I guess I can give you a chance." Alex said. Skywise smiled. "You won't be disappointed." He said.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep." Alex said smiling and stood up. She jumped off the platform and in front of the caves. She landed on her feet and looked up at Skywise.  
  
"Goodnight." She sent.  
  
She turned on her heel and heard a noise. She looked at her foot. A knife had been thrown at her. She turned to see who threw it.  
  
"Aren't you 'sposed to be sleeping -- snake?" She asked seeing Rayek.  
  
Rayek smirked. Skywise jumped down from the platform in front of Alex and drew his knife. "Didn't your mother ever teach you, never fight a lady - Black hair?" Skywise asked.  
  
"You want to fight me?" Rayek paused and continued, "Actually I was looking for her."  
  
"Ummmm------" Alex just stood there. Skywise ready to fight, attacked Rayek.  
  
"AHHH! Skywise, Nooo!" Alex sent.  
  
Skywise paid no attention. "You wanted me to prove myself and that's what I'm doing." Skywise sent.  
  
"I wanted you to prove yourself, but not by getting yourself killed!" Alex sent. Skywise and Rayek fought anyway.  
  
"TAM!!!" Alex sent.  
  
A few moments later Cutter came running outside the caves. He saw Skywise and Rayek fighting. Cutter watched Skywise fall to his knees, and he took New Moon out of its sheath.  
  
"Skywise!" Alex yelled seeing him fall. "Owch." Skywise whispered, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Skywise! You weren't 'sposed to die in order to prove yourself!" Alex sent to him. Cutter attacked Rayek.  
  
"CUTTER NO!" Alex sent "DON'T END UP LIKE SKYWISE! PLEASE!"  
  
Leetah came out of her hut when she heard noises. So did some of the other sun folk. And the Wolfriders came out of the caves. Leetah stopped Cutter and Rayek. But Rayek didn't want to fight Cutter anyway. Leetah healed Skywise and looked angrily at Rayek. Then she looked at Cutter.  
  
"Cutter --- come with me." She said taking his hand.  
  
Cutter followed Leetah into her hut. Skywise was taken to Suntoucher's hut (Leetah father) to rest, without being disturbed. Rayek and the wolfrides stood staring at each other for a long time. Strongbow had his bow ready to fire and so did Nightfall.  
  
"No! He's mine wlofriders!" Alex sent to all of them.  
  
"You're dead!" Alex yelled.  
  
She took her knife and stood in front of Rayek. He looked down at her eyes. They looked very angry, just like Cutter's when the wolf in him is aroused. Her bright blue eyes glowed brighter with anger.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Rayek asked. Alex nodded slowly, and the wolfriders stared at her.  
  
"You can't fight! Remember what happened last time." Strongbow sent.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Alex sent, shooting an angry glance toward Strongbow.  
  
Strongbow saw her eyes and how much rage was in them. She looked really mad and he didn't want to mess with her, so he let her fight.  
  
"Everyone be ready in case she needs us!" Strongbow sent to the others.  
  
She smiled and turned back to Rayek. "Ready? You sorry excuse for an elf." Rayek sent, for the first time in a while.  
  
Alex paused and held her head in pain for a moment. "Owch!" She said. "You can send?" She said, not remembering her books.  
  
Rayek smiled and attacked her. She moved quickly away from the attack, but Rayek cut her side. Her clothes fell open at the place where he cut her, showing a long cut from her front to her back. The blood came down onto her clothes almost instantly. She stood there for a moment and looked very pissed. She picked up her bow that was laying on the ground next to her.  
  
"O crap! No arrows!" She thought.  
  
She stood silent for a moment and didn't move. She remembered Stongbow.  
  
"Shoot me an arrow!" She sent to him.  
  
"Why?" He sent looking shocked.  
  
"Just do it!" She snapped back.  
  
Strongbow let the arrow in his bow fly toward Alex. She caught it and quickly put it in her bow.  
  
"Hey Magic User! Catch This!" She yelled. The arrow went flying through the air toward Rayek.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Rayek yelled out. The arrow had pierced his stomach. He pulled it out with a scream of pain and threw it down on the ground. He raised his arms in anger.  
  
"WOAH! AHHH! Hey put me down!" Alex yelled.  
  
Rayek had used his magic to make her float.  
  
"Put me down! Bastard!" Alex yelled.  
  
"My pleasure." Rayek said smiling and threw her against the rocks.  
  
She fell to the ground, not able to move. The blood from her cut spilled out on the ground. Strongbow got angry and shot an arrow toward Rayek.  
  
"No!" Alex yelled. Rayek used his magic to redirect the path of the arrow toward Alex. She moved slowly but quick enough to get away from the arrow. She slowly stood up.  
  
"You bastard! I completely forgot about your powers." Alex said.  
  
Rayek was surprised that Alex knew he was one of the only people other than Leetah and Savah that had powers in the village. But he stood there and smiled all the same.  
  
"She's like Bearclaw. She never gives up!" Clearbrook sent to the wolfriders.  
  
Alex stood limp for a moment but then was able to stand up straight.  
  
"Look the cut on her side is gone!" Clearbrook sent to Strongbow.  
  
Strongbow saw but didn't believe it. It wasn't possible with out a healer's aid.  
  
"Stop this now!" Suntoucher yelled coming outside of his hut, his wife standing next to him.  
  
But Alex had already attacked Rayek and had him pined to the ground. She sat on top of him holding his arms down with her feet. She didn't mean to not listen to Suntoucher, but she had already started attacking Rayek and couldn't stop, so she continued.  
  
"Can you move?" Alex asked smiling.  
  
Rayek looked shocked. "No" He said.  
  
"Good." Alex said lifting her knife to his throat.  
  
All the wolfriders cheered. Alex had won (or had she).  
  
"Alex!" Someone sent to her.  
  
She jerked her head up. Cutter stood there looking at her. Lucky for Rayek, Cutter grabbed Alex's attention. He threw her off of himself and locked her body to the ground as he grabbed her knife away from her. He dug it into Alex's heart.  
  
"AHHH!" Alex yelled.  
  
Everyone became silent. The cheers had stopped and everyone just stared. Rayek got up and looked at Cutter. Smiling he started walking away. Cutter started to attack him but Leetah stopped him. The sun came over the bridge of destiny, while Rayek walked away in triumph.  
  
"Owch!" Alex yelled pulling out the knife and throwing it to her side. Cutter bent down next to her and looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm fine! And NO!" Alex said weakly.  
  
"But she can---" Cutter paused.  
  
"NO!" Alex said.  
  
She lay there for a moment. She stopped breathing and Cutter looked really worried. The blood from her heart stopped pouring out of the big cut over it. The cut started to disappear and she started to breath again.  
  
"She's a----" Clearbrook paused.  
  
"---Healer?" Leetah said.  
  
Alex slowly sat up. She saw Cutter, Leetah, and the others staring at her. She smiled weakly and said, "What?" Alex slowly stood up.  
  
"You've been a healer all this time and you never told me." Cutter asked.  
  
Alex didn't say anything. She stood there thinking. Then she looked to her side and saw Midnight coming out of the caves for his master. She whistled for him.  
  
"Come on Midnight. Let's go" Alex said and got on his back.  
  
They walked slowly away and Alex stopped Midnight for a moment. "I'm not a healer. Not even close to it. I only am able to think about being healed and the cuts go away. I'm not even close to Leetah." Alex said and gripped Midnight's fur.  
  
Midnight knew something was wrong so he ran away from Cutter quickly. Cutter was about to run after them but stopped. 


	6. Humans at Sorrow's End

Chapter 6: Humans at Sorrow's End  
  
"Do you think it's possible Midnight? Could there be a reason why I'm here? Everything is changing." Alex said to Midnight.  
  
"Ruff." Midnight answered. Alex smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
She sat up on Midnight's back, when she heard something behind her. She jerked her head around to find Rayek standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.  
  
"That's the first time I've seen you smile since we got here. Why are you so happy?" Alex asked.  
  
Rayek kept smiling. "I know who you are." He said.  
  
"Oh GOD! Does he know I'm-----" Alex's thoughts were cut off. "Oh really, Rayek, Then what am I?" Alex asked.  
  
"You are a very valuable thing when it comes to Cutter. ---Veeeeeery Valuable. You are not who everyone thinks you are either, are you?" Rayek said.  
  
"Yes, Cutter cares about me very much, as do all the wolfriders." Alex said. "And as for not being someone I am not and everyone thinks I am, where do you get that from?" Alex said nervously.  
  
Not wanting to here Rayek's answer, Alex jumped off of Midnight's back and started walking away, Midnight next to her as always. (^_^ He's so cool! He does everything he's told and goes where his master goes. Wouldn't you like to be Alex right now or have Midnight come to you ^_~ he protects his master too, awwww isn't that sweet.) Rayek grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Midnight growled at him, but Alex looked at Midnight in that 'it's okay I'll handle it' look and Midnight shut up.  
  
"You will tell me what I want to know, witch!" Rayek said.  
  
"Not if you ask like that or call me a witch, nope sorry. Now let go of me, if you please." Alex said calmly.  
  
"Not until you answer my questions witch! Who are you and where did you come from?" Rayek asked.  
  
Alex stood there staring into his dark eyes. They were filled with anger.  
  
"You know who I am and you know where I came from." Alex said moving back a little because Rayek had loosened his grip on her arm. She backed away from him and looked over at Midnight.  
  
"Go on to the caves, I'll be there in a minute." Alex sent to Midnight.  
  
Midnight went to the caves. "Why do you try to kill me all the time?" Alex asked.  
  
"Because you are not one of us, neither is your tribe. You also tired to hurt Leetah and no one touches her!" Rayek said calmly.  
  
"O-K. # 1 we may not look like you, but we came from the same HIGH ONES - Got that! And # 2 No One Especially me tried to hurt Leetah!" Alex said.  
  
Rayek looked at her surprised. "Okay -- you understand. Good" Alex said walking away leaving Rayek to think by himself.  
  
Alex went into the caves and found Skywise asleep. He sat against the cave wall, his head lowered and he slept soundly. Alex smiled and went to sit down.  
  
"Everything changed - all because I'm here. That's strange." She thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise she heard. She jerked her head up and listened. "Oh No! I know that sound!" She thought jumping up.  
  
"Skywise! Skywise!" Alex said frantically.  
  
Skywise didn't wake. "Oh geeze! He sleeps like my father!" She thought, then had an idea. "Fahr!" She sent.  
  
Skywise jerked awake and fell off the rock he was sitting on in surprise. Alex smiled (she couldn't help it. It was funny) But she was still serious about what she heard.  
  
"What! What Happened?! What?" Skywise said getting up and looking at Alex.  
  
"Get the others quickly and meet me on the mountain." Alex said rushing to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Why?" Skywise asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Alex yelled. "Stongbow! Quick I need you and your bow, NOW!" Alex sent to Strongbow.  
  
Strongbow didn't even bother asking. Without a word he came with his bow and followed Alex. Skywise had gotten all the guys and Nightfall together and rushed to the mountain. When they got there, they found Alex and Strongbow ready with their bows and aiming at something in the distance.  
  
"What is it Alex? What's wrong?" Nightfall sent.  
  
"Look!" Alex sent.  
  
Nightfall looked in the distance. Her eyes widened and she became frightened.  
  
"They found us, Cutter!" Alex sent.  
  
Cutter looked in the distance. "HUMANS!" He thought.  
  
"Everyone get back to the village! Nightfall, Skywise, Strongbow stay here! Everyone keep the sunfolk safe." Cutter sent to his tribe.  
  
Alex loosed her grip on her bow and looked at Cutter. "What are you going to do?" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Cutter sent. "Go help the others, quickly." He whispered.  
  
Alex looked at him surprised. "Why? I'm the one that found them. Shouldn't I be here too?" She asked confused.  
  
"You've never been near humans, you don't know what they can do." Cutter whispered and looked at her.  
  
"DON'T KNOW WHAT-----NEVER BEEN NEAR! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Alex sent to Cutter and put her bow over her shoulder and her arrow back it came from. She jumped down from the rock and walked toward the humans, who had by now seen them and were frightened.  
  
"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Cutter sent to Alex.  
  
Alex didn't answer. Nightfall, Cutter and Skywise watched in fear as she neared the humans.  
  
"Does that child know what she's doing? Does she know who she's dealing with? She'll get us all killed!" Strongbow sent and was ready to shoot one of the humans.  
  
Alex walked up to the humans. They were frightened of her. She had her knife out and ready just in case. "Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"We----we----we were s-s-sent away by our f-f-family. We betrayed them, so they banded us." One of the humans said.  
  
"They sent you to the desert to die?" Alex asked tilting her head in confusion. They nodded their heads to say yes.  
  
"We can't let her do this! She'll get killed Cutter!" Strongbow sent angrily.  
  
"SHHH!" Cutter said and watched.  
  
Strongbow looked over at Nightfall, who looked afraid. She didn't want Alex getting killed. But he loosed his grip on the arrow. It went flying. Strongbow looked surprised. Cutter looked at him.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I didn't do it." Strongbow sent.  
  
The arrow flew toward the humans. They became frightened when they saw it. Alex turned around and saw the arrow flying toward them. Se looked over at strongbow angrily, and saw a look of confusion on everyone's face. Strongbow was looking at his bow wondering what just happened. Alex protected the humans, with the arrow still flying closer. Then it stopped. Right in front of Alex it just froze. Alex looked down at the arrow and it broke in half and fell to the ground.  
  
"What the---?" Alex thought.  
  
Strongbow dropped his bow and looked at Alex in surprise. Alex turned around to the humans and saw that they were still frightened.  
  
"Go home humans!" Alex said.  
  
"We can't," one of them said. "Well go somewhere other than here. You don't belong here." Alex said pointing the way they came.  
  
"We don't know where to go." One of them said falling to his knees.  
  
"Alex what's wrong?" Cutter sent.  
  
Alex jerked her head around in surprise forgetting they were there. She turned back to the humans and ignored Cutter.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Alex asked.  
  
"Beyond the underground caves." The girl said.  
  
"Beyond the troll caverns?" Alex thought.  
  
"Syre? What are you doing?" Cutter sent. Alex still ignored him.  
  
"Savah?" Alex sent.  
  
"Yes child I know, humans are here. They have no place to go and are only children, bring them to me." Savah sent.  
  
Alex's eyes widened. "What!" She said out loud.  
  
"Bring them to me child. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Savah sent.  
  
"But the Village." Alex sent. "Oh pish posh. They are children, bring them here." Savah replied.  
  
Still surprised, Alex agreed. "Come with me." Alex said calmly. Cutter looked at Alex angrily.  
  
"What are you doing? They will see everything!" Cutter sent. Alex just walked by him and took the little girl's hand.  
  
Cutter grabbed her arm. "Alex, what are you doing?" Cutter sent angrily.  
  
"Bringing them to the village." Alex said quietly.  
  
Cutter and Strongbow looked at her furiously. Skywise and Nightfall just stared.  
  
"You'll show them everything!" Strongbow sent sharply. Alex ignored him and walked down the mountain.  
  
"Alex!" Cutter yelled angrily. Alex froze but didn't say a word. "Cutter, let her bring them to me." Savah sent to Cutter, who was about to yell even louder.  
  
"What!" Cutter sent, shocked. "You heard me." Savah sent.  
  
Cutter and the others were silent. Alex took that as a 'bring them to me' from Savah, so she started walking. She had let go of the little girl's hand when Cutter yelled at her and was reaching for her knife. But now her hands were free and at her side and she walked down the mountain. The children were afraid to leave her side, but they froze when Cutter yelled. After Alex started walking again the children ran after her and the little girl grabbed her hand and held tight.  
  
Alex was surprised when the little girl grabbed her hand. She looked down at her. (The only reason the elves were able to look down at these humans were because they were about 5 or 6 years old. Which made them smaller than the elves.) The rest of the walk to Savah's hut, the girl clung to Alex. Alex was smiling down at her and thought, "Why do they hate humans so much? I mean, if they found out what I was--- (ulp) ---I don't wanna know what would happen."  
  
Alex took the children to Savah and sat down in a corner to listen to what they had to say. 


	7. Mother?

Chapter 7: Mother?  
"Why did your family kick you out?" Savah asked.  
  
"We don't know. We were out having fun and came back and they yelled at us and kicked us out." The little boys said.  
  
"Poor children." Savah thought. "Savah? What are we ganna do? Will they stay here?" Alex asked forgetting to send.  
  
Savah was silent for a moment, and then answered. "Yes child, they will have to stay here."  
  
The little girl was happy to find a place to stay. She ran to Alex and hugged her. "Will you take care of us, Ms. Alex?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Jayra!" The little boy snapped.  
  
"Well she did protect us from the others and she is nice to us Cori." Jayra said.  
  
Alex put her hand on Jayra's head and smiled down at her. "It seems they've chosen their new mother." Savah sent to Alex.  
  
Alex looked up in surprise. Savah gave her a small smile and Alex acknowledged. She bent down to look at the little girl. And she put her hand out to Cori. He came to her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you children know how do use a weapon? To hunt? Or to stay quiet when told or needed?" Alex asked looking into their eyes.  
  
"I can be quiet!" Jayra said loudly and proudly with a smile. Alex smiled at this and looked at Cori, who was quiet. Which meant he too could be quiet.  
  
"Then we need to teach you how to use a weapon and to hunt." Alex said getting up. Jayra and Cori immediately took Alex's hand when she got up. Alex looked back at Savah. Savah nodded and sent Alex and the children outside. When Alex came outside with the children Cutter was standing with his arms crossed and looking angry.  
  
"Child?" Savah sent at the last minute. "Yea Savah?" Alex sent.  
  
"Those children can't sleep in caves, so you need to put them in the hut in the center of the village. It's empty. It used to be someone's hut but they recognized someone and moved in with them. So the hut is empty, you can take it." Savah sent.  
  
"But Savah the caves are fine with me." Alex said turning around and looked back into the hut. Savah looked at her. Alex nodded and turned back around. She bent down to the children.  
  
"Jayra, Cori-Can you do me a favor?" Alex asked. The children nodded nervously looking at Cutter's angry face.  
  
Alex pointed to the empty hut in the middle of the village. And said, " Go over there and go on in. If you want you can get ready for bed, okay."  
  
Jayra smiled and nodded. She took her brother's hand and ran to the empty hut. Alex stood up. "They're staying." She said looking at Cutter.  
  
Cutter came up to her. They were at least an inch apart. Alex had to look up a little. Cutter looked very angry. He lifted his hand and before making a move Alex said, "Don't you dare!"  
  
Cutter stopped. "You didn't listen to me." He said. "No I listened to Savah!" Alex said. Alex backed away from him and started walking toward the hut.  
  
"Syre?" Someone sent.  
  
Alex turned around. Skywise had come over to her. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Please be careful." Skywise sent. Alex looked at him and smiled slightly. Then she turned around and went into the hut.  
  
When she got into the hut, the children were already sleeping in the bed. She smiled and sat in a corner of the hut, watching the children.  
  
"Child?" Someone sent.  
  
Alex was surprised. She at first thought that it was Savah who had sent to her. But it didn't sound like Savah. Savah's sendings were warm and friendly, this sending was cold and frightening.  
  
"Who--?" Alex sent.  
  
"I am part of you and Cutter." The voice answered.  
  
"What---?" Alex sent.  
  
"I am Joyleaf---" The voice sent.  
  
"WHAT---? I'm talking to a dead person!" Alex sent.  
  
"A dead person's spirit---yes. Now listen to me." Joyleaf's spirit sent.  
  
Alex was silent. "You are more than Cutter's soul sister." The spirit sent.  
  
Alex looked confused. "What?" She sent.  
  
"You know you are human right?" The spirit sent. Alex froze but nodded.  
  
"As soon as you came into this world your human blood disappeared and was replaced by wolfrider's blood. You are not human. You never were." The spirit sent.  
  
"What? Wait I'm confused. I've been human for 18 years." Alex sent.  
  
"15 actually. The humans took you away from us when we killed one of their people. Someone or something had the powers to make you who you are not. In other words they made you human." The spirit sent.  
  
"So wait, the last 18---I mean 15 years I've been human but not really human." Alex sent wondering.  
  
"Yes. You are the youngest child of Bearclaw and me. Everyone even Cutter thought you were killed when the humans took you away from us." The spirit sent.  
  
"Whoa, seriously? Wait what about my parents?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not real---They were a figment of your imagination. You needed someone to care for you so---" The spirit said. "You have the power to heal your own wounds over a very short period of time--- how I do not know, maybe rain the healer put some of his power into you. You can communicate with humans because you were with them so long. And you are Cutter's sister, your name was Lily. But we called Syre, and as you already know is your soul name. But the humans called you Alex and it stuck with you." The spirit said.  
  
"Whoa! So is that's why everything in my stories are changing?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes." The spirit said.  
  
"Is that why Cutter and the others hate humans so much, other than the fact that they burned down the forest?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes." The spirit said. "I will leave you to soak in all that has been told to you and take care of those children whether they be human or not. Protect them with your life."  
  
"Wait, how will Cutter know?" Alex asked. "He will know in time." The spirit said disappearing. 


	8. I Trust Only You

Chapter 8: "I Trust Only You."  
  
When the spirit disappeared Alex got up and looked herself up and down. She was a mess. Bloodstains all over her and areas on her clothes were coming apart.  
  
"Moonshade?" Alex sent.  
  
"What?" Moonshade sent sharply. Alex paused for a moment.  
  
Then she sent, "Can you bring me some materials. You don't have to make my clothes for me."  
  
"Whatever. They'll be there in a minute." Moonshade sent.  
  
Alex watched the children while she waited.  
  
"We need to get them into a nice hot bath. They look terrible." Someone sent.  
  
Alex looked behind her. Clearbrook was standing with a handful of material and looking sweetly at the children. Alex smiled and took the material and sat it down on a table.  
  
"Something troubling you?" Clearbrook sent.  
  
"Yea kind of." Alex sent, unsure. Clearbrook took her downstairs into the cellar.  
  
"What's wrong Alex?" Clearbrook whispered. Alex was quiet.  
  
"Is it about the humans and Cutter yelling at you?" Clearbrook asked.  
  
Alex looked at her. "That's only part of it." She said.  
  
"Well don't worry. It's fine, Cutter yells at everyone. I know that he knows you wouldn't do anything to put us in danger. So don't worry." Clearbrook said.  
  
"Thanks." Alex said smiling. "What's the other part?" Clearbrook asked.  
  
"Well, I think I'm hearing things, but maybe not. Joyleaf's spirit talked to me." Alex paused and looked at Clearbrook's shocked face.  
  
"What? Joyleaf's spirit? ---Is that why I sensed her still around? Clearbrook asked herself, out loud.  
  
Alex looked confused. "Sorry--- anyway, go on." Clearbrook said.  
  
"Out of all the wolfriders I trust you the most, even more than Skywise and Cutter. You can't tell anyone this." Alex said.  
  
Clearbrook nodded. "I promise." She said. Alex told her the story of being human and coming to this world, to Clearbrook. She told her everything. Clearbrook stared in shock.  
  
"You're human?" Clearbrook whispered. "Was --- human." Alex corrected her.  
  
Then she told Clearbrook the story of what just happened with Joyleaf's spirit. "Lily?" Clearbrook asked pausing. "Yea, I guess that's who I am. Cutter's little sister. I was 3 when I was taken by the humans and Cutter was 6." Alex said.  
  
"You were --- Bearclaw's little flower. Very valuable to him and Joyleaf." Clearbrook said.  
  
"Clearbrook, I am part of this tribe. I always thought it wasn't real but now I know it is. I cant go home. This is my home, and you are my family. This is where I belong." Alex said.  
  
Clearbrook eyes became bright with tears. "You're home!" She said hugging Alex. "Yea well sometimes I don't feel like I'm home, especial because of Strongbow!" Alex said. "You got your father's temper, that's for sure." Clearbrook said smiling.  
  
"Welcome home Alex. You have a lot to do don't you? Everyone is ganna find out sooner or later. So it might as well be sooner." Clearbrook said.  
  
"Yea I guess, but not tonight. I have to take care of the children first. And make myself some new clothes." Alex said.  
  
They went back upstairs and found the children in a corner frightened. As soon as Alex came into the children's view, they ran to her.  
  
"Ms. Alex! Help! It was scary!" Jayra screamed.  
  
"What? What was scary?" Alex asked taking the children into her arms.  
  
"Some really tall elf lady appeared out of nowhere when Cori and me woke up. She kept saying 'Come to me.' She wouldn't go away." Jayra said crying in Alex's arms.  
  
"Winnowil?" Alex thought. "No it couldn't be."  
  
"She wore black and her hair was really long and she was pale and cold looking." Cori said pausing for breath.  
  
"Whoa, Cori, whoa!" Clearbrook said taking Cori. She lifted him up into her arms and looked at him.  
  
"She's not afraid of them?" Alex thought. "They are like you were Alex. That is why I'm not afraid. You were scared child once too." Clearbrook sent seeing the expression on Alex's face.  
  
Alex smiled and picked Jayra up.  
  
"Don't worry Jayra, we'll figure out what happened." She said. "Promise?" Cori asked.  
  
"We promise Cori" Clearbrook said.  
  
Cori and Jayra smiled and Jayra hugged Alex. She stayed laying on her shoulder and fell asleep again. Clearbrook put Cori down and said, "What say we give you two a nice hot bath?"  
  
Cori smiled a big smile of agreement. Alex and Clearbrook smiled and Clearbrook took Cori's hand. The three of them walked out side. Jayra still Sleeping in Alex's arms. 


	9. The Quest

Sorry guys I've been really really busy lately and I also had writter's block and couldn't figure out what to do next but I think and hope I got over the writter's block ^_^ but I'm soooo tired. I stayed up for a long time trying to find out what to do next =_= UGH! Anyway I hope you enjoy. And don't worry the WHOLE story isn't about Alex, plus I just started and I needed to introduce everything, and get everyone to know about Alex ^_^ enjoy  
Chapter 9: The Quest  
  
When they got to the bathing area, Cori jumped in, clothes and all. Jayra woke with a start, hearing water splash. She looked and smiled. She jumped out of Alex's arms and before jumping in the water she turned to Clearbrook and Alex.  
  
"Ms. Alex? Can you stay here and watch for bad things? Like that lady." Jayra asked.  
  
Alex and Clearbrook smiled and nodded. The two children bathed happily. Alex and Clearbrook sat by the side and watched. Alex's smile turned to a frown and she jerked her head around.  
  
"What's wrong Alex?" Clearbrook sent.  
  
"I thought I heard something, and it feels like someone's watching us." Alex sent.  
  
"Don't worry, it's probably some little animal." Clearbrook sent smiling.  
  
Alex nodded. After a while Jayra and Cori finished bathing. They all started back to the hut. Cleabrook and the children were in the hut when Alex froze. She knew something was wrong.  
  
"Why were you watching us?" She asked.  
  
"-How did you know I was here?" A voice asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Alex said turning around.  
  
She found Rayek standing behind her. His eyes were for once not angry.  
  
"Why were you watching us?" Alex asked again.  
  
"I have my reasons." Rayek said quickly.  
  
"Yea sure. Anyway I have stuff to do." Alex said smirking and turned back around to the hut. She took a few steps, then paused.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." She said. Rayek froze. "How did she know?" He thought.  
  
Knowing Rayek was shocked and Looked behind her and smiled. Then she started walking again. Rayek was going to say something but paused and decided it wasn't such a great idea and he watched Alex walk into her hut and then he walked away.  
  
"So what happened?" Clearbrook asked.  
  
"He's being nice for once." Alex said. "Strange huh?" Alex walked over to the children.  
  
"Goodnight Jayra. Goodnight Cori." Alex said hugging them. "Goodnight Ms. Alex." The children said together.  
  
Alex got up and walked over to the table she had sat the cloth on. "Thanks Clearbrook."  
  
"It was nothing. Your secret is safe and if you ever need anymore help, just ask and I'll give it." Clearbrook sent.  
  
"Thanks." Alex whispered.  
  
Clearbrook said goodnight to the children and left. Alex set to work on making new clothes for her and now the children.  
  
"Me, ---Cutter's sister? But how, I've lived with the humans for so long?" She though while she worked.  
  
She worked thought the night. Not getting any sleep. The sun came over the bridge by the time she had finished making the clothes for her and the children. She sat the clothes down next to the bed for the children, so when they woke up there would be a surprise waiting for them.  
  
"I wonder who that person was that they saw earlier. Could it have been Winnowil? They did describe HER." Alex thought.  
  
She went outside and sat against the hut. She looked toward the caves and thought about the spirit and what it said. "Cutter----My---Brother?" She thought over and over again. A dark figure was coming out of the cave. Its eyes were bright yellow in the darkness of the cave. It walked slowly out of the cave, staring at Alex. She wasn't frightened though, because she knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Midnight." She sent. "Confusion fills your eyes Alex. What is wrong?" Midnight sent.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a little tired I guess." Alex said getting up.  
  
"Alex?" Someone sent. "Yes Cutter?" Alex sent.  
  
"I'm going to go on a quest with Skywise. I told everyone else but wanted to tell you too even though you are probably still mad at me. I just didn't want you to worry." Cutter sent.  
  
"I'm not mad anymore. Hold on okay, I'll be right back." Alex said as Cutter came out of the caves. Midnight and Alex went into the hut and came out a few minutes later. Cori was riding on Midnight and Jayra was in Alex's arms. They had all put on some new clothes. By this time, everyone had come out of the caves and was saying goodbye to Cutter and Skywise. They saw Alex and the others and stopped everything. They all stared at the group that had just come out of the hut.  
  
Alex put Jayra down and everyone could finally see what she was wearing. Alex wore a baby blue tank top and a tan pair of short shorts. She bent down and whispered something in the children's ears.  
  
"Go see Savah, okay." Alex said. Jayra and Cori nodded and ran to Savah's hut.  
  
"Savah, I need you to take care of them for me for a little while. I have to go with Cutter and Skywise, on their quest." Alex sent to Savah.  
  
"What?! Child, you are leaving?" Savah sent.  
  
Alex went to Savah's hut. "Savah, I need to be with my family." Alex sent.  
  
"I have to be with my brother and the one that I love. Please, you have to take care of the children for me, just for a little while." Alex sent.  
  
Savah looked at her surprised. "Cutter will not approve of this." She sent to Alex.  
  
"My brother never approves of anything I do---he's like our father. But I don't care. Please Savah, PLEASE!" Alex sent.  
  
"The children will miss you." Savah sent.  
  
"We will be back as soon as possible." Alex sent.  
  
Jayra ran up to Alex and grabbed one of her legs. "Miss Alex! Thank you so very much for the clothes. Please promise you'll be back as soon as you can?" Jayra said.  
  
"How did she know I was leaving?" Alex thought.  
  
Alex bent down and hugged Jayra. "I promise." Alex said looking at Savah, as she hugged the child. Cori ran to Alex and hugged her too. "Miss Alex, promise you'll be careful?" Cori said.  
  
"I will." Alex said smiling and standing up. She looked at the children and then at Savah. "I will be back." She sent walking out of the hut.  
  
"Midnight?" Alex sent.  
  
Midnight came to his master's side. Alex got on Midnight's back and they went to Cutter and Skywise, who were now saying goodbye to the sunfolk. Leetah and Cutter were getting along exceptionally well (^_~). Leetah and Cutter hugged and Cutter got on Nightrunner. Skywise went over to Alex.  
  
"Alex?" He said.  
  
"Yea?" Alex asked.  
  
"We're leaving now." Skywise said. "Okay." Alex said smiling and leaned over Midnight to pick up her pack that was left lying on the ground. Skywise looked as though he wanted to hug Alex and say goodbye.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not stayin' here." Alex sent smiling and winked at Skywise.  
  
Skywise was surprised at what she said, but was kind of happy that he didn't have to leave her.  
  
"Cutter?" Alex sent.  
  
"Let's go Skywise." Cutter said looking at Leetah one last time.  
  
"Cutter?" Alex sent again.  
  
"Yea?" Cutter sent.  
  
"How long will we be gone?" Alex sent.  
  
"What! You mean us---Skywise and Me! No! You're not coming!" Cutter sent angrily.  
  
Alex crossed her arms and looked angry. Midnight began to growl.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt." Cutter said. "We could meet humans on the way or trolls or anything." Cutter said.  
  
"You think I can't take care of myself? I know how to deal with humans. I should know, I've lived with them for 15 years!" Alex accidentally yelled out.  
  
She froze, clutching Midnights fur. "Oh crap!" She thought.  
  
Cutter looked stunned. He didn't say anything, but he just stared. Alex looked at Skywise, whose mouth was slightly opened in surprise. She saw the other Wolfriders staring at her in surprise, except Clearbrook. She was the only one looking at Alex with care and sadness in her eyes. Alex was holding Midnight's fur in her tight grip. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes tightly, to hold back her tears. Midnight knew something was wrong, there's always something wrong when she grips his fur that way, so he started to walk away. Cutter reached for Midnight and Alex, but Midnight snapped at him and ran off.  
  
"Alex!" Clearbrook sent worried. There was no answer.  
  
Cutter and Skywise started after Alex. "She's lived with the humans? With the humans for 15 years? But why did she live with humans they would have killed her? And why for 15 years, she's 18? She was right, she does know how to handle humans." Cutter said as they went through the desert.  
  
"That's why she was so protective of those human children." Skywise said. 


	10. A New Place and A New Friend

Sorry guys, but I've been getting a lot of homework and I've had to do a lot of work lately. That and I've had some doubts on continuing the story b/c there are people out there that say my story is stupid and "sickening" it's up to you, if you want me to keep writing the story please say so. If not then I will delete it and you wont have to worry about it anymore. But I like getting reviews when the review DOESN'T SAY MY STORY IS SICKENING. AND ITS NOT A MARY SUE STORY EITHER. IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT ALEX! Like I said before, the first few chapters are only introducing everyone and everything and later the story will NOT revolve around Alex all the time!  
Chapter 10: A New Place and A New Friend  
Cutter and Skywise were silent the rest of the trip, until they reached the troll caverns. They explored the troll caverns.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex and Midnight went further than they thought. It had been 4 days since they left Sorrow's End. She looked around, to find out where they were. They had reached the Forbidden Grove.  
  
"Hey, Midnight? Did we really go that far? Wow, I didn't mean to leave the guys that far behind." Alex said.  
  
Midnight started to growl. "Shh. I think I know where we are." Alex said making Midnight be quiet.  
  
Alex looked around the forest. "Hey, we're in The Forbidden Grove." Alex said.  
  
She froze when she heard a noise behind her in one of the bushes.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing come see Petal Wing and others." A little voice whispered. Alex turned around and looked closely at the bushes. She slowly moved toward the bush, and heard another noise.  
  
"Berry Buzz and Petal Wing run! Soft pretty high thing find us if we don't go." A voice shrieked.  
  
Alex walked even closer, putting her finger to her lips to shh Midnight's growling. "Don't be afraid." Alex said stopping in front of the bush.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing found us!" A little voice shrieked, and flew out of the bush.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing not hurt Petal Wing! Please!" Another voice from the bush yelled.  
  
"No, No! I won't, I promise." Alex said brushing back her hair with one hand and held out her other hand for Petal Wing.  
  
Petal Wing looked up at Alex, shaking.  
  
"Petal Wing, I won't hurt you." Alex said, smiling.  
  
"Petal Wing stopped shaking and looked at Alex. It smiled slightly and flew out of the bush. Alex's eyes followed it.  
  
"Hey wait--" Alex said watching Petal Wing fly off. Petal Wing stopped and flew back to Alex.  
  
It landed with a plop in Alex's hair. "Hey." Alex said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing Petal Wing's friend?" Petal Wing asked.  
  
"Yea, that's right." Alex said, and Petal Wing jumped onto Alex's shoulder.  
  
"But promise me something Petal Wing." Alex said.  
  
"Petal Wing promise anything to soft pretty high thing." Petal Wing said.  
  
"Don't cover me or my wolf with your wrap-stuff." Alex said.  
  
Petal Wing looked a little disappointed but then it smiled. It nodded frantically and said, "Promise! Promise! Petal Wing promise!"  
  
Alex smiled and went to Midnight. "We have to go, Petal Wing." Alex said.  
  
Petal Wing frowned and flew off. Alex got on Midnight and waited to see if Petal Wing would come back.  
  
"Petal Wing come with! Petal Wing stay with soft pretty high thing! Keep safe from ugly bad big things." Petal Wing shrieked and flew back and into Alex's hair.  
  
Alex smiled and Midnight turned to walk out of the forest. "It night, night. Fur soft big wolf thing and soft pretty high thing, go sleepy sleep." Petal Wing said.  
  
Alex looked up at the sky, or what she could see of it through the thick trees of the Forbidden Grove. "It's right, Midnight. We should get some rest." Alex said patting her friend's head.  
  
"Are you sure we should do it here?" Midnight sent.  
  
"This is as safe a place as any." Alex said swinging her leg over Midnight's back.  
  
She sat down against a tree and Midnight lay next to her. "Petal Wing--" Alex said. Petal Wing looked down at Alex in wonder.  
  
"NO WRAP-STUFF." Alex said. Petal Wing smiled and sat on Alex's head watching and making sure no one put wrap-stuff on her or Midnight.  
  
Alex put one hand on Midnight's back and the other hand near her knife. After a while Midnight fell asleep, Alex followed shortly behind.  
  
"No wrap-stuff." Petal Wing said to itself. Berry Buzz came flying over to Petal Wing. "Put soft pretty high thing in wrap-stuff is no no Berry Buzz. Not fur soft wolf thing either, so go away." Petal Wing said.  
  
"Berry Buzz just want see soft pretty high thing." Berry Buzz said getting close to Alex's face.  
  
"Don't you dare, or I'll tare your wings off." Alex said with her eyes still closed. She moved her hand to Berry Buzz's Wings. "Try me, Berry Buzz. You won't fly again if you even spit one stand of wrap-stuff in my face."  
  
Berry Buzz looked at Alex and became frightened. "No hurt Berry Buzz, please." It said. Alex let go of it's wings and it flew off immediately.  
  
"I say no wrap-stuff. I promise." Petal Wing said. "I know." Alex said going back to sleep.  
  
Morning came and Alex and Midnight, along with their new friend went out of the forest. Alex was holding Petal Wing in her hand, listening to it talk about the palace and the high ones. She jerked her head up. Her smiling face became nothing but intense listening.  
  
"Home was so pretty---" Petal Wing said not realizing Alex wasn't listening right then.  
  
"SH! Just for a minute Petal Wing, please." Alex said listening.  
  
Petal Wing put it's hands over it's mouth and waited. Alex listened for a moment. She could feel someone sending. It got closer and closer.  
  
"That sounds like--" Alex paused sending to Midnight.  
  
"The children's 'elf lady.'" Midnight sent. Alex nodded and Midnight turned toward the sending.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing, ok?" Petal Wing asked.  
  
Alex put her finger to her lips, which meant 'hush,' and Petal Wing was quiet again. Alex looked in the distance. She thought she might find Winnowill or the Blue Mountain or something. Instead, riding toward them was, the two people she wasn't expecting to find.  
  
Petal Wing hid when it saw the two figures. Alex was still listening to the sending, when Cutter and Skywise saw her.  
  
"ALEX!" They yelled riding to her. She wasn't listening to anything except the sending.  
  
"Don't they hear them?" Alex sent to Midnight. Midnight just shrugged.  
  
"Alex?" Skywise said seeing her not move or say anything.  
  
"Let's go Midnight." Alex finally said. "That way." Alex pointed.  
  
"Alex?" Cutter and Skywise said together.  
  
"What? Oh, hi guys. Where have you been?" Alex asked.  
  
"Looking for you." Cutter said. "Really?" Alex asked. Cutter nodded.  
  
"Well you found me, now, let's go." Alex said. "What? Where?" Skywise asked.  
  
"Blue Mountain." Alex said and Petal Wing flew out of hiding.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing can't go there! Is dangerous! Soft pretty high thing get hurt!" Petal Wing shrieked.  
  
"Why? What's so bad about that place?" Alex asked. "Big bad scary fly high things and scary bird monster there. Wicked soft pretty high thing, magic bad." Petal Wing said flying around frantically.  
  
"Ok, ok! Stop yelling you ugly bug. We won't go to this Blue Mountain." Cutter yelled.  
  
Petal Wing paused and looked angrily at Cutter. "Mean soft pretty high thing make Petal Wing very, very vexed!" Petal Wing said under its breath.  
  
Alex looked back at Cutter, hearing what Petal Wing just said. "You might want to apologize really quick Cutter. Or it will--" Alex paused. It was too late, Petal Wing had already spit its wrap-stuff all over Cutter's face.  
  
"Why, you little!" Cutter yelled as he waved his arms around trying to find Petal Wing. "EEP!" Petal Wing yelled and flew to Alex.  
  
Alex couldn't help but smile at what just happened and Skywise was laughing so hard he almost fell off Starjumper. Cutter was finally able to get the sticky wrap-stuff off his face and saw Alex and Skywise smiling.  
  
"You think this is funny? Just wait till it happens to you." Cutter said.  
  
Skywise's smile went away, but Alex was still smiling.  
  
"I think that smile should be wiped off your face. That thing could do the same to you." Cutter said.  
  
"My chief, are you sure about that?" Alex asked with an even bigger smile.  
  
Cutter nodded and crossed his arms at her doubt.  
  
"I am sorry my chief, but-no-it wouldn't. It promised it would never do that to me or Midnight." Alex said, laughing while she said it.  
  
Cutter's mouth dropped. "What!" He asked, surprised.  
  
"I told it to not even bother trying." Alex said. "How long have you been here Alex?" Skywise asked.  
  
"Umm, let's see. All day yesterday, last night, and I'm here now. Am I right Petal Wing?" Alex asked 'the bug.'  
  
Petal Wing only nodded its head because it was too afraid to say anything because of Cutter. "EEP! Mean soft pretty high thing!" It yelled hiding.  
  
"That's the way my brother is sometimes. So your ganna have to get used to it, Petal Wing." Alex said. When she realized what she said she moved her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh crap!" She thought. "I hope he thinks I mean soul brother, because he wasn't 'sposed to know yet."  
  
Cutter didn't think anything of it. But Skywise thought otherwise. But he kept his mouth shut until he could talk to Alex alone, about it. 


	11. A Long Awaited Kiss

Chapter 11: A Long Awaited Kiss  
  
"Petal Wing, I have a-umm-favor to ask." Alex said.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing not go to mountain." Petal Wing said.  
  
"But we have to-hey what if you are our protector? Will you let us go then?" Alex asked. Petal Wing was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I be soft pretty high thing's protector and her fur soft wolf thing's too. But fur soft wolf thing not need Petal Wing's protection." Petal Wing said looking at Midnight.  
  
"Scary, scary." Petal Wing said.  
  
Alex smiled. The sending she heard earlier was back. She looked down at Midnight. Midnight nodded and started running off.  
  
"Eep! Soft pretty high thing not leave Petal Wing with meany!" Petal Wing yelled flying after Alex.  
  
"You two might want to follow me. Unless you want to stay where there are others like Petal Wing." Alex sent.  
  
Skywise and Cutter looked around and saw the forest that Alex came out of earlier. They looked at each other for a moment, and then they ran after Alex. After about 10 minutes they caught up with her.  
  
"Took you long enough." Alex said smiling.  
  
They all stopped to rest for a while. Petal Wing jabbered on and on while they rested and flew between Skywise and Alex. Alex was laughing because she had never seen anything this happy and energetic, except herself (but she didn't count).  
  
"The mountain is that way, right, Petal Wing?" Alex asked.  
  
Petal Wing nodded and Alex looked to the East. The Blue Mountain was visible, but barely.  
  
"We will have to rest a little while longer." Alex said.  
  
"I'll go find our food for the night." Cutter said jumping on Nightrunner. Alex smiled as she watched Cutter and Nightrunner leave.  
  
"When do you think he will know?" Skywise asked. Alex looked at him. "Know what?" She asked surprised.  
  
"About you and him." Skywise said. Alex looked at him wide eyed. "He knows!" She thought.  
  
"What do you mean Skywise?" What about me and him?" Alex asked not wanting to say anything until she made sure he actually knew about Cutter and her being brother and sister.  
  
"You and him being brother and sister." Skywise said. Alex looked away from him. "He does know!" She thought.  
  
Then she looked at him again and said, "How---?" "I figured it out. Plus you care about him WAY to much to just be his soul sister." Skywise said smiling.  
  
Skywise looked at Alex. She was frozen. Too shocked to say anything.  
  
"When you left the sun village, we went after you. I thought about what you had said-you know, you living with the humans for 15 years." Skywise said.  
  
"Yea and?" Alex said. "Are you who I think you are? Are you-Lily?" Skywise asked. "-yea, I was Lily. My name is Alex now, though." Alex said slowly and sat on a rock near her.  
  
"Heh heh." Skywise chuckled a little. "What?" Alex asked looking at him.  
  
"Lily, me and Cutter we best friends. One day Cutter was swimming in the river near the Father Holt and Lily and me were sitting on the grass near the river. I asked her to be my lifemate when we grew up and you said yes." Skywise said with a slight smile.  
  
Alex looked at him surprised. "But I was 5 and you were 2, we didn't know any better." Skywise said remembering. "But I think you knew, because afterward you kissed me. After you were taken, I got really upset because I realized that when I was around you I was happy. I also realized what love really was when you left."  
  
Alex looked at him in shock. She stood up and walked over to Midnight, who was lying down resting.  
  
"Alex-?" Skywise said and walked to her. "What?" Alex asked, turning around with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you." Skywise said. Alex couldn't answer. She just looked at the ground, more tears filling her eyes.  
  
Skywise lifted her face with one hand and with the other wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Skywise." Alex said. "For what? I only told you the truth." Skywise said smiling.  
  
"I told you before, I don't want a lifemate." Alex said looking at him. Her face was red from her tears.  
  
"I don't care anymore." Skywise said, and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and held her close. Alex put her arms around Skywise's neck. She never wanted to let go.  
  
"Alex?" Skywise said. Alex looked up at him. "No matter what, whether you're my lifemate or not, I will always love you."  
  
Alex smiled a little. Skywise leaned down and kissed Alex. Alex was a little surprised but she closed her eyes and kissed Skywise. They held each other close and were still kissing, when Cutter came back from getting food for the night. He froze when he saw Skywise and Alex. Petal Wing flew out from Midnight's warm blanket of fur when she saw Cutter.  
  
It spit it's wrap-stuff in his face and yelled, "No Looky look! Soft pretty high thing do something special and you no looky look!"  
  
At this Alex and Skywise broke apart and saw Cutter struggling to clean himself off again. Alex could help but smile. She wiped away her tears and looked at Cutter.  
  
"Cutter, you really have gotten on it's bad side. I don't think it likes you at all." Alex said smiling.  
  
Cutter finally finished cleaning off his face and looked at Alex.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Then be quiet." Cutter said smirking.  
  
Alex just smiled and stayed quiet. They ate dinner and talked about what they would do tomorrow and where it was exactly that they were going.  
  
"Blue Mountain is-umm-our next destination. It's a place where-" "Big, bad creatures and wicked soft pretty high things live." Petal Wing said, interrupting Alex.  
  
"Yea, that." Alex said. "Wicked soft pretty high things? Big, bad creatures? What?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Elves and um biiig birds." Alex said. "Elves?!" Cutter and Skywise said together. "Yea, elves." Alex said.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm getting a little tired. I'm ganna get some sleep and so should you, we have a long way to go tomorrow." Alex said getting up and walking over to Midnight, she laid down next to him and fell asleep. 


	12. Kill Them!

Chapter 12: Kill Them!  
"So, are you two finally together?" Cutter asked when Alex fell asleep. He lay on his back looking up at the stars.  
  
"What?" Skywise asked looking down at him.  
  
"Are you two lifemates now?" Cutter asked looking up at Skywise. "No." Skywise answered, laying down and looked up at the stars. "But I don't care anymore. She knows I love her and that's all that matters."  
  
"But you know that you're supposed become lifemates. It's the Way." Cutter said.  
  
"For once-I don't care about the Way." Skywise said looking at Cutter. Cutter smirked and looked over at Alex's sleeping figure.  
  
"Does she love you?" He asked. "Yea, but she doesn't want a lifemate." Skywise said with a slight smile.  
  
"What?! Doesn't want-" "SHH! She's sleeping. Don't wake her!" Skywise interrupted.  
  
Cutter lay back down and they looked at each other for a moment. " Your crazy." Cutter whispered and they smiled at each other and said their goodnights and went to sleep.  
  
Alex's eyes jerked open when she heard Cutter yell. "Don't worry about them, Alex. They talk non-since. Go back to sleep." Midnight sent feeling Alex jerk awake.  
  
Alex smiled and closed her eyes. "Soft pretty high thing want Petal Wing spit wrap-stuff on mean mean soft pretty high thing." Petal Wing whispered. Alex just smiled.  
  
Petal Wing shrugged and moved position. It got comfortable lying on Alex's head and fell asleep. The next morning Alex woke up hearing a noise. She jerked her head up and looked around. She saw Cutter and Skywise still sleeping next to their wolves. She looked in the sky and found what the noise was. She saw two really big birds flying toward them.  
  
"O crap!" She thought, quickly getting up. "Cutter! Skywise! Wake up, we have company!" Alex sent and picked up her bow.  
  
Skywise and Cutter woke up and looked around. They saw the two birds flying toward them.  
  
"EEP! Big big creature things found us!" Petal Wing yelled flying around. "Calm down Petal Wing." Alex said, reaching for an arrow. Petal Wing was still freaking out, so Cutter grabbed it and yelled at it. Of course, Petal Wing spit at him. Skywise started to laugh when Alex turned her head to them.  
  
"Now isn't the time to play! Petal Wing get back here." Alex said to Petal Wing when she saw Petal Wing free from Cutter's grasp. Petal Wing flew to Alex and hid from Cutter and the big birds that were flying toward them.  
  
Alex held her bow and arrow ready to shoot, but she didn't know what would happen if she did. "Will it be like my books or will it be different?" She thought.  
  
"Starjumper! Nightrunner! Get out of here! Run toward the mountain!" Alex sent.  
  
The wolves didn't move. They stayed with Cutter and Skywise. "Go!" Alex yelled.  
  
Cutter and Skywise nodded and their wolves took off toward the mountain. Midnight stayed with Alex and the others, not wanting to leave Alex.  
  
"Alex, what's going on?" Cutter asked taking New Moon out of its sheath, so he would be ready to fight.  
  
"Put that away. It won't do any good with these creatures." Alex said and calmly pulled back her bowstring.  
  
"Alex, what's wrong? Can we really get hurt from those things?" Skywise asked. Alex didn't answer, she concentrated on one of the birds.  
  
"Joyleaf, mother, guide my arrow." Alex said letting go of the arrow and watched it fly toward one of the birds.  
  
"Joyleaf? Mother? What?" Cutter thought as the three of them watched the arrow hit the bird.  
  
"Bulls eye." Skywise said smiling. "Soft pretty high thing know it not over yet." Petal Wing whispered.  
  
"Its not over yet, just like Petal Wing said the other night. These things are dangerous." Alex said watching the bird.  
  
It dropped a few feet but picked itself back up and kept flying. "Damn! It's still alive!" Alex said.  
  
"Get ready to run!" Alex said, putting her bow on her back and stood there.  
  
"But why? Where?" Cutter asked. "Toward the mountain and because I said so!" Alex yelled.  
  
"I AM CHIEF! I say if we run or not! We aren't cowards!" Cutter yelled.  
  
"Fine! Stay here! Get killed or captured!" Alex said walking away.  
  
The birds swooped down to find out who was there, and who shot at one of them. One of the birds swooped down and grabbed Cutter and Skywise.  
  
"AAH!" Cutter and Skywise yelled as they were grabbed and taken to Blue Mountain.  
  
"Skywise! Cutter! 'I hope they didn't think I was serious. Either that or they were just to proud of their huge egos to run!' Get back here! I wasn't serious!" Alex yelled jumping on Midnight.  
  
"Petal Wing I'm ganna need a lot of help when we get to Blue Mountain! Think you can take the job?" Alex asked as Midnight ran toward the mountain.  
  
The other wolves met up with her while Midnight was running to the mountain. "You guys ok?" Alex sent, and the wolves nodded.  
  
Petal Wing hid in Alex's hair (as usual). But its wings stood out and made Alex look like she had a butterfly hair clip to hold back some of her hair.  
  
They made it to the Blue Mountain. They all went up to the entrance and Alex whispered to Petal Wing, "Petal Wing, no matter what, unless I say your name, don't come out of hiding. And no talking either. Got it."  
  
Petal Wing nodded and stayed put and was quiet. "Ok, guys let's go." Alex sent.  
  
A bird landed behind them when they were about to go into the entrance. "EEP!" Petal Wing shrieked but no one except Alex heard it because of the loud flapping of the bird's wings.  
  
"Shh, guys it ok. This is good." Alex sent to the wolves, she could hear them growling.  
  
"What are you doing, little girl? Shouldn't you be home with your human mother?" An elf said, not seeing Alex's ears.  
  
"Please sir, I just want to meet Lord Voll." Alex said trying to act polite.  
  
'Can I please stick a knife in his gut?' She sent to Midnight.  
  
Midnight growled and Alex rolled her eyes, saying 'ok ok I won't.'  
  
"I think not young lady. Lord Voll does not see human children like you. Now get off that retched creature and stay there." The elf said rudely.  
  
"Retched Creature! Why I oughta-" Midnight sent. "Shh! Guys calm down!" Alex sent, hearing them growl again.  
  
"Please, I only want to meet Lord Voll." Alex said getting off Midnight. An elf appeared from behind her and grabbed her.  
  
"You shall then! Come let us take her to meet him. This human shall make a great offering to him don't you think?" The elf asked, that had grabbed her.  
  
The two elves held onto Alex and flew into the mountain. Midnight and the others followed in a run behind them. They were growling and trying to bite the elves.  
  
"HEY! LET ME GO!" Alex yelled struggling. "LET GO!" Alex yelled again.  
  
The wolves wanted to attack the elves but Alex wouldn't let them. "NO!" She lock sent to them.  
  
They finally made it to the thrown room. They dropped Alex on the ground in front of the thrown.  
  
"Lord Voll, we found this human trying to sneak in. She had these three wolves with her. She said she only wanted to meet you." One elf said.  
  
"OW!" Alex said slightly standing up. Midnight attacked one of the elves.  
  
"Midnight no!" Alex yelled seeing Midnight on top of one of the elves, looking at him angrily and showing his teeth.  
  
"Young lady, what do you want here? Get that wolf off of my servant!" Voll yelled.  
  
Alex got Midnight calmed down and turned to face Lord Voll.  
  
"Lord Voll, I would like to have a few words with you." Alex said.  
  
"Speak child." Voll said.  
  
"First of all I'm NOT a child, I'm 18! Secondly, I am NOT a human, I am an elf just like the rest of you. And thirdly, you have something of mine-well they aren't exactly mine, but they are my Chief and my umm Friend." Alex said taking a breath.  
  
"Oh, those two young boys? Those are your friends? I am sorry, young lady, but they are getting ready to be punished, by death, for shooting one of our birds." Voll said.  
  
"WHAT?! What did they do?" Alex asked.  
  
"Shot one of my birds, and almost killed it." Voll said.  
  
"That was me! You're no leader! You're a killer! That's my brother and his best friend that you plan on killing!" Alex yelled reaching for her knife.  
  
"I am sorry, but your soul brother and his friend have to pay for their actions." Someone said behind Alex.  
  
"What? Why?" Alex asked turning around to see Aroree. She held onto her knife, but did not remove it from its sheath.  
  
"They nearly killed my bond bird." Aroree said. "How many times must I say it! I shot the arrow at your bird!" Alex said now yanking the knife from its sheath.  
  
She started to attack Lord Voll. But she got grabbed by Aroree and another elf and was held back. She dropped her knife to the ground.  
  
"Young Lady, if I were you, I would show much better manners. Or your friends might die." Voll said pointing.  
  
Alex looked over to where Voll was pointing and saw Cutter and Skywise in chains and elves with knives at their throats.  
  
"Cutter! Skywise!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Alex!" They yelled seeing her being held down by a group of elves.  
  
The wolves started to growl again and Cutter sent to Nightrunner.  
  
"Nightrunner, take Alex and the others and get out of here."  
  
"No! Cutter, I'm not leaving! I came here for two reasons, and I'm not leaving until I'm finished." Alex yelled at Cutter seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Shall we kill them and the girl, My Lord?" Someone asked.  
  
"Winnowill-" Alex whispered.  
  
"Ah, Winnowill, you decided to grant us with your presence." Voll said holding out his hand. He motioned for the elves to bring Cutter and Skywise closer.  
  
"Please Lord Voll. Don't kill them!" Alex begged, as she struggled to get free from the elves that held her back.  
  
"What do you think, Winnowill?" Voll asked.  
  
"Kill them all, now." Winnowill said smiling. Voll nodded and motioned for them to kill Cutter and Skywise.  
  
"Voll! I swear, by the High One, you WILL die if you kill them!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Alex!" Cutter yelled. Alex started to cry and she fell to her knees. "Please-Don't kill them!" Alex cried.  
  
"Why do you suppose she cares for them so, she is going to live and be able to go home. Wouldn't that be enough?" Voll asked Winnowill.  
  
"I seriously can't take this anymore! I'm not ganna go home and say 'Our Chief is dead and so is his brother. I am your Chieftess now. I'm not ganna go home and say that I will never love again. No matter who it is! Whether it be Jayra, Cori, or any one else in our tribe!' I'm not ganna go home and tell them Cutter died like our father!" Alex yelled.  
  
"I'm am certainly not ganna tell them he died by the hand of an Elf Lord that cares for no one but himself! I WILL NOT let you kill my brother! I will not go home and tell my brother lifemate that he's dead, or our tribe! I can't tell our mother and father that I couldn't protect him when I was sposed too! He can't be taken by them, Not yet! He is the Chief of the Wolfriders and will stay that way for a long time! I won't let my brother die!" Alex yelled.  
  
She struggled out of Aroree and the other elves hands and picked up her knife.  
  
"You kill them and I'll kill you! Sound like a decent exchange so go ahead!" Alex said.  
  
"She has a worse temper than your father, Cutter." Skywise said.  
  
"Why does she keep calling me her brother?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Because she's-" Skywise stopped when he saw Alex running toward Voll.  
  
"Tyldak!" Winnowill sent. "Come here, NOW!"  
  
Winnowill sent to Alex and Alex froze. She held her head for a moment then sent, "Your cursed sendings won't stop me, Witch!" And she gave Winnowill a cold hard look of hatred and disgust.  
  
Tyldak flew down and held Alex back with his wings. "Bird Elf! If you don't let me go I'll tare your wings off!" Alex yelled.  
  
Tyldak didn't let loose of her. "Ok, have it your way! PETAL WING! I need you, NOW!" Alex yelled.  
  
Petal Wing immediately flew out of hiding and spit in Tyldak's face. Alex got free of Tyldak and ran toward Voll.  
  
"ALEX!" Cutter yelled. Alex turned to face her brother.  
  
"Leave him be!" Cutter said.  
  
"For once, Cutter, I'm actually not ganna listen to you!" Alex said turning around. Her face was red from tears. She looked Voll straight in the eyes. He still sat on his thrown like nothing was happening.  
  
"You're that serious-aren't you child?" Voll asked. Alex gripped her knife.  
  
"I'm not a child! You think I would just stand here and watch you kill my family? Yes I am that serious! Got a problem?" Alex said angrily.  
  
Voll looked at Alex. He saw a few more tears fall down her cheeks. He sat there silent for a moment.  
  
"I will let one of them go." Voll said, finally.  
  
"What?! My Lord!" Winnowill asked surprised. Alex looked at Winnowill and then back at Voll.  
  
"With all due respect, Lord Voll, that's not good enough." Alex said.  
  
Voll ignored her and motioned for them to let Skywise go. They let him go and Alex looked at Voll angrily for a moment, then ran to Skywise. They embraced in a hug and kissed each other. Alex almost started to cry again but she remembered something.  
  
"Petal Wing?" Alex said still holding Skywise, in fear of loosing him if she let go.  
  
"EEP! Soft pretty high thing, HELP!!!" Petal Wing yelled from above as she was bing chased by Tyldak.  
  
"Petal Wing?!" Alex said looking around for a weapon. She let go of Skywise and grabbed her bow off her back and grabbed an arrow. She was able to get the arrow into her bow, when someone grabbed her and struggled to take away her bow.  
  
"Ugh! Let go!" Alex yelled, shooting the arrow up toward Tyldak. Skywise tried to help out, but Voll stopped him.  
  
"Young lady, put down your bow!" Voll said.  
  
Alex dropped her bow and punched the elf that tried to stop her, in the stomach.  
  
"Don't touch me again!" Alex yelled looking at the elf.  
  
"Petal Wing! Here!" Alex said holding out her hand.  
  
Petal Wing flew as fast as it could to Alex and landed on her land. "Soft pretty high thing live NOW!" Petal Wing yelled.  
  
"Not yet we still have to-" Alex looked up. She saw Tyldak flying toward her. She jumped out of the way and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"OW!" She yelled getting up slowly.  
  
"Tyldak! You're dead! Come here, let me tare your wings off piece by piece!" Alex yelled.  
  
"ALEX!" Skywise said holding her back.  
  
"What?" Alex whispered. "Cutter doesn't want you risking your life for him." Skywise sent.  
  
"What? But he's my-" "He doesn't know that though." Skywise sent interrupting Alex's sending.  
  
"After all I just said? Damn, he's got one thick skull." Alex sent.  
  
"OW!" Alex said holding her shoulder.  
  
"Winnowill-" Voll said pointing to Alex.  
  
"Don't touch me! I'd rather die than have a witch like you even come near me! Plus it will heal on its own!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Young lady, let Winnowill heal your arm. If you let it heal on its own it will not heal correctly." Voll said.  
  
"I can heal it myself and MY name is Alex!" Alex said.  
  
Voll looked at her for a moment, then looked at the two others.  
  
"You care for these two. By the look of the way you embraced that Skywise fellow, I'd say he was your lifemate. And that young man, that Cutter fellow, he's your borther?" Voll said.  
  
"Yea he's my brother. But Skywise and me aren't lifemates, we just care for each other with all our heart." Alex said.  
  
"Winnowill take Alex to get some new clothes. She looks like she needs them." Voll said. "Prepare a feast for our guests! I shall stay and talk with the two of you until dinner is ready." Voll said looking at Skywise and Cutter.  
  
With that Winnowill took Alex to get some new clothes and Voll, Cutter and Skywise sat in the thrown room talking about the Wolfriders and their adventures. Everyone else went to prepare a meal for their guests. 


	13. The Black Snake

Chapter 13: The Black Snake  
  
After a while Aroree came into the thrown room. "My Lord, dinner is served." She said.  
  
They walked into the dinning room and sat down, waiting for Alex and Winnowil to return. Alex sat down next to Skywise, she wore a dress that draped over her shoulders. The sleeves reached her knuckles. Around the top of the dress hung beautiful white feathers. Her hair was pulled back a little and she looked kind of uncomfortable. When she sat down, Skywise looked at her.  
  
"Wow, you look-" He started to send.  
  
"Terrible! I hate my hair like this and I hate dresses. I especially hate black." Alex sent interrupting him.  
  
"Actually I was going to say you look beautiful. but ok." Skywise sent with a smile.  
  
Cutter just stared at her. He couldn't say anything or do anything. He just stared.  
  
"Let's eat." Voll said and everyone started to eat.  
  
Alex was silent the whole time. Skywise knew something was wrong, but he stayed quiet. "Young lady, I talked to your chief and have decided to let them both go." Voll said looking at Alex.  
  
Alex just smiled slightly and didn't even bother looking up at him. "After dinner, I will have Aroree show you all to your sleeping chamber for tonight." Voll said looking at Cutter.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Voll." Cutter said nodding with acknowledgement.  
  
Winnowil kept looking over at Alex. Then Alex jerked her head up and looked around.  
  
"Petal Wing?! Where is Petal Wing?" She said in a slightly low voice.  
  
"Soft Pretty High Thing!" Petal Wing yelled flying into Alex's hair. She shivered and hid in Alex's hair when she saw Winnowil.  
  
"Lord Voll, may I be shown to our sleeping chamber now, please. I'm getting tired." Alex said trying to pull Petal Wing out of her hair.  
  
"Yes, of course, Aroree?" Voll said looking at Aroree. Aroree stood up and nodded. Then she walked out of the room with Alex.  
  
"Well, looks as though you wolfriders do get tired." Voll smiled.  
  
"She's just had a long day, sir. As a matter of fact I think I'll join her." Skywise said and followed the others.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Voll. I think I'll join my friends." Cutter said getting up and following Skywise and Alex.  
  
Everyone finished and Voll and Winnowil left to their sleeping chamber. "Here you are." Aroree said putting Alex and the others in a large room.  
  
"Thank you." Cutter said as they entered the room and left Aroree. "Soft Pretty High Thing not look happy." Petal Wing said looking at Alex. Alex smiled and took the small ribbon that held her hair back, out. Her hair dropped down her back and over her shoulders. Some went into her face, which she moved out of the way.  
  
"Much better." She said smiling. Skywise smiled when he looked at her.  
  
Alex looked down at her dress and looked disappointed. "I hate dresses."  
  
"Alex I'm very disappointed in you. Never do what you did today, again." Cutter said angrily shaking his finger at her. "Yes, my chief." Alex said looking down.  
  
"Soft Pretty High Thing go home now?" Petal Wing asked peaking out from beneath Midnight's thick black fur.  
  
"Not yet, Petal Wing. I still have some business to attend to." Alex said sitting down on one of the beds next to her.  
  
"Cutter, what happened today-scared me. I thought I was ganna lose you and Skywise. Plus, I can't lose you, because you're the chief and I can't be the chieftess of the wolfriders-for a long time." Alex said looking at Cutter.  
  
After a while Skywise sat down on a bed of furs and fell asleep. Cutter and Alex sat up and just looked at each other. They didn't talk for a few minutes.  
  
"Thank you for coming after us today, but next time just forget about us." Cutter said lying down.  
  
"What? But-" Alex looked at him. He gave her a sharp look and shook his head. Alex sighed and watched Cutter and Skywise sleep.  
  
"Petal Wing cover mean soft pretty high things with wrap stuff?" Petal Wing whispered which brought a smile to Alex's face. Petal Wing flew around the room a few times then went to lie on Midnight who sat down next to Alex.  
  
After a few hours of sitting there Alex started to fall asleep sitting up. She woke with a jerk when she heard something. It wasn't a noise outside, but a sending from someone. She listened to the sending for a few minutes.  
  
"Come child! Die, in your creator's arms." Alex heard, but tried to ignore it but her curiosity got the better of her and she got up and went to the door of the room. Alex opened the door quietly and followed the sending.  
  
After a minute she heard someone moving around in a room. She looked in the thrown room and saw Winnowil standing there.  
  
"So you finally came." She said. "You were the one who was doing those sending?" Alex asked and something grabbed her from behind and took her closer to Winnowil.  
  
"You are brave, child. But now you will die." Winnowil said looking down at Alex's surprised face.  
  
"Your brother and lifemate will die as well." Winnowil said with a smirk.  
  
"He's not my lifemate." Alex said. "Oh, then what is he?" Winnowil asked. "A umm friend that I care dearly for." Alex said.  
  
"Sounds like a lifemate to me, but have it your way. You and your friends will not be here in the morning." Winnowil said as she pointed to the thrown.  
  
Alex looked at the thrown and saw Voll stabbed throught the heart, bleeding to death. Alex gasped and looked back at Winnowil.  
  
"You're a killer!" Alex yelled. "Oh no, child. I am a healer. I give life I don't take it." Winnowil said smiling slightly.  
  
"How?" Alex asked. "Don't you remember? I saved YOU! 15 long years ago. I took you from the humans as their daily sacrifice. They said they found you in the forest. Anyway, I didn't kill you I transformed you into a human so you could live with them in peace. I gave you back to one of the humans who worshiped me and they took care of you." Winnowil said.  
  
WHAT?! But wait, my mother said that they weren't real. That they disappeared."  
  
Alex said remembering what Joyleaf told her a while ago.  
  
"They did disappear. The glider's killed them because they lost you." Winnowil said smirking even more. "You were but 3 years old. That is why I looked at you so much during dinner, because you looked so familiar and then I realized who you were. You are Chieftess of those wolfriders, as you call them."  
  
"No, I'm not chieftess of the wolfriders, Cutter is chief." Alex said to surprised to say anything about everything else Winnowil had just said.  
  
"Then what are you?" Winnowil asked. "The chief's sister!" Alex said. Winnwil shrugged.  
  
"Oh, and yes. I was the one that came to those two human children. I wanted them to make you come to me." Winnowil said smiling evilly.  
  
"I knew it! It was you!" Alex said and Winnowil nodded. "Those children will grow up to hate you if you don't get home soon." Winnowil said acting slightly upset.  
  
"We were just leaving." Alex said crossing her arms and looked angrily at Winnowil.  
  
"Good, and don't come back unless you want to be killed." Winnowil said angrily. Alex looked at her for a moment then turned and walked back to the room she was sleeping in with the others.  
  
"How is it possible? She killed my human parents?" She thought when she walked into the room.  
  
"Alex. . . What's wrong?" Midnight sent to her. Alex looked up and smiled at Midnight. "Nothing, but we need to leave, now." She whispered.  
  
Without hesitation Midnight stood and woke Petal Wing. "Soft Pretty High Thing leaving?" It asked and Alex nodded.  
  
"Tam. . ." Alex sent and Cutter woke with a start. "Alex? What's wrong?" Cutter whispered. "We're leaving." Alex said quietly.  
  
"Fahr, wake up. . ." Cutter sent weakly because he had just woken up. Skywise woke up, sat up slowly and looked around.  
  
"Why are we leaving?" Cutter asked when Skywise was up and alert. "We were thrown out by that Black Snake." Alex said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thrown out?! But we were invited to stay." Skywise said looking at Cutter. "Yea, invited by Lord Voll. But he's dead. . . Winnowil threw us out." Alex said looking at Midnight, who was now standing next to her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cutter and Skywise said looking at Alex in surprise and disbelief. "You heard me, Voll was killed. We were thrown out, we have to leave, now. So let's go." Alex said swinging her leg over Midnight's back and sitting down comfortably.  
  
Petal Wing looked up at Alex and looked at Cutter, Skywise and their wolf friends. "Soft Pretty High Things get going now?" It asked.  
  
Alex smiled and nodded and leaned forward on Midnight's back. She looked at Cutter for a long time. They stared at each other for a few moments. Cutter felt as though Alex's eyes were piercing into his mind, searching for an answer. Waiting for her Chief's command.  
  
"Cutter, what do we do?" Skywise asked looking from him to Alex and back to him again. "We leave. . ." Cutter said getting up and mounting Nightrunner. Skywise did the same and mounted Starjumper. And Cutter looked at Alex again to make sure she was telling the truth.  
  
Her eyes told him everything and he turned away and they left the room. They immediately left the mountain without stopping to rest anywhere close to the entrance. Alex was silent the whole time and just kept looking at Petal Wing and the sky. She always loved counting the stars because she knew that there were to many to count but she had fun anyway.  
  
Her dress draped over Midnight and almost made it look like they were one. Skywise kept looking at Cutter and back at Alex. Cutter was in the front not speaking but thinking about something that seemed to almost strain his mind. Skywise was next to him and they kept looking at each other and telling each other with their eyes that something was wrong. Alex was behind them. Farther behind them than they wanted her to be but she stayed her distance because she was too tired to deal with anything they had to ask her.  
  
"Tam, something happened back there in the mountain. I've never seen her this quiet before." Skywise lock sent so Alex know.  
  
"I know but she won't tell me and I don't know how to find out. Maybe she will tell that bug, and it will tell us." Cutter sent leaning his head back a little to point at Petal Wing.  
  
"Maybe. . ." Skywise sent worried. 


	14. Secret Revealed

Chapter 14: Secret Revealed  
  
"Miss Clearbrook, when are Miss Alex and the others getting back? I miss Miss Alex." Jayra said pulling on Clearbrook's pants and looking up at her.  
  
"I know you do Jayra, Cori does too. And so does everyone else here. But we have to wait for them to get back. Cutter needs to learn a few things while he's gone that he has forgotten." Clearbrook said with a smile and bent down to hug Jayra.  
  
"Where are they? It's been 2 weeks. They should be home by now and safe." Moonshade said looking at Strongbow.  
  
"Moonshade's right. Cutter and Skywise should be home by now. But that Alex probably did something to them. She sent them out there to be put in danger so that they couldn't protect themselves. It's been too long." Strongbow said angrily.  
  
"Be patient Strongbow. They'll be home soon." One-Eye said with a small smile.  
  
"Who was that girl anyway? She looked a lot like Joyleaf. And what was with Midnight? He never let anyone go near him until she showed up. In the middle of nowhere, too. I don't get it. Usually Cutter would question more. But he didn't." Pike said looking around and everyone was nodding in agreement.  
  
"Guys, we don't need to worry about Alex right now. She's safe. She's protected by 4 elves and 2 wolves." Clearbrook said.  
  
"What are you saying, Clearbrook?" Nightfall asked confused.  
  
"Joyleaf, Bearclaw, Blackfell, Midnight, Cutter and Skywise are all watching out for her." Clearbrook said looking at Jayra and Cori.  
  
"But how is that possible? Three out of six of the wolves and elves you just named, don't even know anything about her. She's a stranger." Redlance said looking at Strongbow.  
  
"Redlance is right." Strongbow said. "Our chief didn't know her, nor did our chieftess. And Blackfell only listened to the chief."  
  
"But Joyleaf, Bearclaw, Cutter and Alex are related." Clearbrook said smiling.  
  
"Lifemate, are you sure?" One-Eye asked surprised. Clearbrook nodded and looked at Strongbow.  
  
"By the high ones. You mean to tell me that that Alex girl is actually related to Cutter somehow?" Pike said.  
  
"Yes, Pike. Treestump, don't you remember your sister had 2 cubs. Cutter was 6 when Joyleaf had her second cub, her beautiful baby girl. Don't you remember that blond haired baby blue eyed girl you used to give rides to on your wolf friend? Remember Lily?" Clearbrook said looking at Treestump who was staring at her.  
  
"Lily? You mean my beautiful niece? She was 3 when those humans took her from my sister. Cutter was 6, as was Skywise. I remember her well. I still think about her now and then and wonder where she is and how she might be doing." Treestump said with a small smile.  
  
"The humans took her from us and someone gave her back to us. Treestump, old friend, Lily has returned." Clearbrook said when Jayra sat on her lap.  
  
"Lily is dead! Do not bring her up again. She was killed long ago by those humans. They would never keep an elf and act as though it was one of their own." Strongbow said giving Jayra and Cori sharp looks.  
  
"My father is right. No human would ever do something like that. They would never show us that kind of kindness. They are too cold hearted and cruel." Dart said looking at his father.  
  
"You don't want to believe the facts, Strongbow. She still lives and she is here with us and we never knew it. You must understand-" Clearbrook paused and looked around.  
  
"Miss Clearbrook is Alex ganna be ok? She's been gone a long time. I miss her." Jayra said huddled close to Clearbrook because she was afraid of the other elves now after they had all yelled about humans.  
  
"She will be home soon. Cori, you and your sister go visit Savah for your lessons. I'll come get you in a little while." Clearbrook said lifting Jayra off of her lap.  
  
"Strongbow, sir, I'm sorry we cause so much trouble with your people." Cori said and took Jayra's hand and they ran off to Savah's hut.  
  
"Well at least we have a few decent humans around." Dewshine said smiling and paused looking at her father. "Father, who is Lily?"  
  
"Your other cousin, sweetheart. One we thought had died a long time ago. But she must still be alive because I never felt her spirit leave this world." Treestump said looking at the sky.  
  
"It's getting late. We need to go on the hunt and hurry back, so we don't wake the sunfolk." Scouter said looking at the wolves.  
  
"He's right. Let's find food and talk more about this later." One-Eye said and they all got on their wolves and went on the hunt. After a while they came back with plenty of food and went back to the caves. Clearbrook went to get the children and went to tuck them into their bed. Then returned to find everyone quiet and staring at Strongbow.  
  
"What happened?" Clearbrook asked looking at Strongbow.  
  
"Father thinks your lying. So he decided to do something about it. He is now chief. He thinks Cutter and Skywise are dead." Dart said looking at his mother.  
  
"They aren't dead Strongbow. Did you feel their spirits leave this world?" Clearbrook paused and looked at him. He was looked down at the cave floor and was silent.  
  
"I am now the chief. You will listen to what I tell you. And you will not yell at me." Strongbow finally said.  
  
"I will not listen to you! You believe what you want Cutter and the others are still alive and you know it. And if anything,if Cutter and Skywise were dead and Alex was the only one to return, she would be the chieftess and we would listen to her!" Clearbrook said angrily.  
  
"I say we sleep on it. If they don't return soon then Strongbow is chief and if they return then enough is said." Redlance said.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment but then they all agreed. Clearbrook still uneasy about the idea said nothing and went to sleep a little upset.  
  
While they slept Alex, Cutter, and Skywise had made it back to the troll caverns. They looked around for a few minutes.  
  
"Cutter look. See that hut? I wonder who lives there?" Skywise said pointing to a hut a little away from the cavern.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't find out. I don't want it to be a human." Cutter said smirking.  
  
Skywise smiled and looked back at Alex who was still walking kind of far from them. Before he could say anything something jumped out from behind the dead trees around them and threw a bag or two at them.  
  
"What the---" Cutter yelled and fell off of Nightrunner. Skywise looked around and another pouch was thrown at them. Which made Skywise fall on top of Cutter.  
  
Alex looked up at them and smiled a little but then realized that something was wrong. She couldn't remember what was happening. As a matter of fact she didn't even remember the books anymore. They were gone from her memory, like they never even existed.  
  
"Look at this! We caught ourselves some elves. And the Wolfrider's chief and his little buddy at that." Someone said coming out from behind the trees.  
  
Alex heard them and immediately jumped off of Midnight and hid in what was left of the grass around her. Nightrunner and Starjumper ran toward her and stayed with Midnight while the two voices kept sounding further and further away. Then Alex stood up and looked at Nightrunner.  
  
"Who were they?" She sent to him. "Trolls." Nightrunner answered. "What do they want with my brother and Skywise?" Alex sent.  
  
Nightrunner and Starjumper just shook there heads and growled. "Ok, I understand. They aren't friendly." Alex said looking at Midnight.  
  
Then she started to walk toward the hut that the trolls had headed for. "Come on guys. We need to help them. We have to get home or the children will not be happy. By the time we get home at this rate I bet Strongbow will be chief." Alex said walking closer to the hut.  
  
"You guys stay here in case I need help. I'll send for you. I'll be alright don't worry." Alex said smiling and knocked on the hut door.  
  
"Oh, Picky, you forgot one." Someone said from inside. "I'll get him. Don't worry." Another voice said and walked to the door.  
  
He opened the door and Alex stood there. "Hi. I'm Ale-" "Ah demon!" the troll yelled seeing Petal Wing. Alex had almost forgotten about it and laughed when it flew around the troll's heads.  
  
"Petal Wing, come back here." Alex said calmly. "But soft pretty high thing need help." Petal Wing said kicking one of the troll's ears.  
  
Alex laughed more. "Not now, Petal Wing. Come back here." And Petal Wing let out a sigh and went back to Alex and sat on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Alex. I believe you have my friends." Alex continued.  
  
"What friends?" one of the trolls asked who was sitting at a table in the middle of the hut. Alex looked inside the hut and saw Cutter and Skywise unconscious in the corner of the room.  
  
"Those friends." Alex said pointing. "Don't know who you are but-" "Maggot, look it's her." The troll at the door said.  
  
"Ok um her who? And if you don't mind, you're who?" Alex asked. "I'm Picknose. That's Maggot and that's Oddbit." The troll at the door said.  
  
"Oh ok. Can I have my friends back now?" Alex asked patiently.  
  
"Come in, please." Picknose said with a toothy grin. "Sit down." Maggot said pointing at a stool next to her.  
  
"Um, I only came for my friends, thanks." Alex said walking into the hut. She walked over to Cutter and Skywise and looked at them. Maggot came up from behind her and pushed her into the corner of the wall and chains moved around her like snakes.  
  
"What the?" Alex said looking at them. "You were the one we needed as well as New Moon, your chief's sword." Maggot said.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked. "Because you are the key to getting the treasure of the high ones." Picknose said with an even bigger smirk on his ugly face.  
  
Alex and Picknose stared at each other for a few minutes. Cutter and Skywise finally started to wake up and they saw Alex wrapped in chains, sitting there calmly and looking around.  
  
"Alex?! What are you doing here?" Cutter asked. Alex didn't answer him. "Where are we?" Skywise asked. "In my home elves. And wolf chief your little sister is here for a good reason, too. She's going to open the gate to the treasure of the high ones as well as New Moon, your sword." Picknose said looking over at them.  
  
"What?!" New Moon! Give me back my sword!" Cutter yelled. "Shut up already." Alex whispered so low that no one but Skywise, who was closest to her, could hear her.  
  
"I think Picky, we need to do something with them. You know I always liked to have a slave." Oddbit said.  
  
"Slaves you will have, then my dear." Maggot said and lifted Cutter and Skywise up and put chains on their feet. "What will we do about her?" Oddbit asked.  
  
"We treat her with respect, don't get her angry and don't talk back to her." Picknose said looking at Alex.  
  
"Skywise, what are we going to do?" Cutter lock sent to him.  
  
"I don't know. But why do they need Alex and why is she tied up like that?" Skywise lock sent back to him.  
  
"Hey, do me a favor Picknose. Get this damn strangle weed off of me." Alex said angrily.  
  
Picknose cut the strangle weed away from Alex's neck and went to the table. Cutter and Skywise looked at her and she looked like she wasn't very happy. Skywise thought she looked kind of spaced out and was thinking about something.  
  
He was right. Alex was sending to Midnight and the other wolves. "Midnight, Nightrunner, Starjumper I want you to go around the back of the hut. Go through the cellar I saw earlier. Hurry!"  
  
The wolves listened and went to the back of the house and through the open cellar without a sound. "Don't do anything until I tell you to." Alex sent to them and they stayed in the dark cellar until she told them otherwise.  
  
Alex? What are you doing?" Cutter sent to her. She didn't answer him. "Alex?" He sent again.  
  
Alex just looked at him. Her eyes became bright blue with anger not at Cutter but at the trolls. She looked away from him and Cutter heard something in the cellar. He was pretty sure what it was but he wasn't completely sure and he stayed quiet.  
  
"Your little sister will be of great use to use Wolf chief." Picknose said.  
  
"Why is that?" Cutter asked looking at Picknose who was playing with New Moon. "Because we need a female of your blood to open the doors to the treare. Lucky us, we thought your sister was dead, but now that she isn't we have a chance." Picknose said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cutter asked. "Alex is a wolfrider, that's all. She isn't of the blood of ten chief's."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Clueless as ever, like always." She whispered.  
  
"Oh no wolf chief you are very wrong. Alex is very much of the blood of ten chief's. She is your sister after all. What is she again, Picknose? Only 3 years younger?" Maggot asked.  
  
Picknose nodded. Before anything else was said Alex smiled and sent to Midnight and the others. "Nightrunner you grab New Moon. Starjumper you get Cutter and Skywise. Midnight you know what to do."  
  
The three wolves burst through the cellar doors and attacked. Cutter and Skywise jumped onto Starjumper. Nightrunner bit Picknose's arm and when he dropped New Moon, Nightrunner ran off with it in his mouth. Midnight growled and snapped at Maggot who was trying to get him away from Alex.  
  
Maggot moved out of the way because she was too afraid to get bit. And Midnight ripped the strangle weed off of Alex in an instant. Alex quickly got onto Midnight's back and he ran through the door of the hut.  
  
Alex met Cutter and Skywise back at the troll caverns and smiled. "Your welcome." She said.  
  
"Was Picknose telling the truth? Are you truly of the blood of ten chief's?" Cutter asked. Before Alex answered they heard a scream from the hut. "NO!! WE LOST OUR CHANCE OF WEALTH AND POWER!!! WE LET HER GET FREE!! AND NEW MOON IS GONE TOO! OUR CHANCE IS GONE!"  
  
Alex started to laugh a little. Skywise smiled, he hadn't seen her happy since they left Blue Mountain. "Was he telling the truth?" Cutter whispered to himself as they entered the caverns.  
  
"Skywise? Is Alex really?" Cutter lock sent. "Your sister? Yes. You found her-well-kind of, after all these years. She returned to the tribe Cutter. She's home." Skywise lock sent.  
  
"Lily? My little sister? Alive? But I always thought that the humans- " "Had killed me?" Alex said aloud interrupting their lock sending.  
  
Cutter stared at her. "Home? At last? Forever?" He thought still confused. He looked at Skywise and then back at Alex. While they went through the caverns and through the tunnel of golden light, he remembered what had happened when he was 6 years old and when his little sister was taken from his mother and father. His father went on a killing rampage for 2 nights and his mother wouldn't talk to anyone for days.  
  
"Let's go home." Alex said looking out into the burning waste. 


	15. Finally Home

Author's note: Just so you guys know I know how the story goes I've read it at least 200 times but this isn't an exact story of EQ because if you remember Alex is now in it. She changes everything. But the thing is after chapter 14 she starts forgetting the story and she has actually become part of the book. Now there is no such thing as EQ comics and the stories are now reality. Alex like I said before isn't a Mary-Sue, she has more faults than a Mary-Sue does. And now that she is home, the wolfriders welcome home.  
  
Chapter 15: Finally Home  
  
Alex sat down and took her knife from its sheath and started to cut her dress. She cut the cloth under her breast so that it hung down 3 and a half inches above her belly button. And she cut the bottom of the dress from the hips into 2 triangles to cover her front and back. And the point of the triangles reached just below her knees. She made a belt and tied the two triangles together with the remaining cloth.  
  
She now felt better and was glad that she wasn't wearing that horrid dress. Her shoes were white and reached a little above the ankle. And she had taken off the feathers from her top and tried them to her belt so they hung down over the black cloth. And she tied 4 of the remaining feathers into her hair (two on each side). They hung down from her hair in front of her ears.  
  
Cutter and Skywise stared at her when she finished and was standing and looking at her new clothes.  
  
"Much, much better." Alex whispered and smiled at Petal Wing who was on her shoulder in the shade of Alex's hair.  
  
Alex laughed a little when Petal Wing squeaked from the heat. "Your not used to this heat are you Peat Wing?" Alex asked. Petal Wing shook it's head.  
  
"Who is? I mean I'm going to have to get used to it." Skywise said. Alex was standing there with her hair down her back and over her shoulder smiling. "I got used to it when I first set foot on this ground. I love it!" Alex said smiling and twirling around with her arms stretched out.  
  
"You're crazy then. I don't know how the sun folk got used to it either. It's so hot out here. At least in the forest it was cooler. Here it's like you're in a fire and can't get out." Cutter said.  
  
"Well, we're almost home. And I'm ready to get attacked by Strongbow and the others for leading you into danger, so let's go." Alex said slowly getting onto Midnights back. Cutter and Skywise looked at each other and then stood up and got on their wolf friends. Then they started toward the mountain range again.  
  
Back in the sun village everyone was sitting in the cool caves and resting. When they heard a scream from the village. Clearbrook went running out of the caves to see what happened. Jayra was running toward her with Cori close behind.  
  
"Clearbrook! Clearbrook! Miss Alex is home!! She's coming home! She's coming! They're safe!" Jayra screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Clearbrook looked at her and bent down to look the two children in the eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. She's on her way now. She's in the desert. With Cutter and the sky gazer. They are almost home!" Cori said smiling.  
  
When he said that he saw Strongbow and a few of the other wolfriders peak out of the cave. Cori got scared and hid behind Clearbrook away from Strongbow's glare.  
  
"See wolfriders, they are almost home. In the desert, coming back to us." Clearbrook said looking behind her and seeing the others. "Do you speak the truth young one? How do you know where they are?" Treestump asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but I know she's coming home. I have always know certain things, Mr." Jayra said with a big smile. "Yea, we can both do special things. That's one reason why we were banned from our home. Because they thought we were cursed or something." Cori said.  
  
"Let's check it out." Pike said running to the mountain. Some of the wolfriders followed close behind.  
  
Alex gripped Midnight's fur. He stopped and listened, as did Alex. Cutter and Skywise saw that she stopped and they stopped to find out what was wrong. "Listen." Was all she said.  
  
They all listened for a minute and heard a loud scream. Alex smiled. She knew who it came from. "They know we're home!" Alex said smiling and looked down at Midnight. Who looked at her and then immediately ran for the mountain. Skywise and Cutter were to close together for Midnight to run past them so Alex knew what he was going to do and she held a little tighter to his fur.  
  
Midnight jumped over Nightrunner and Starjumper and ran for the mountain without stopping. Skywise and Cutter looked at each other then down at their wolf friends and ran after Alex and midnight.  
  
"ALEX WAIT UP!" Skywise yelled.  
  
Petal Wing Smiled and stuck its tongue out at the others. Then it in the air flew up and followed Midnight close behind. "Petal Wing happy! Get to be in presence of more soft pretty high things!" It yelled.  
  
Alex smiled and looked behind her. Cutter and Skywise had finally caught up. "It's about time." She sent.  
  
"Clearbrook! We're home!" She sent to her friend. "Thank the High Ones! You're back! We were getting worried!" Clearbrook sent to her.  
  
Alex, Cutter and Skywise went easily up to the top of the mountain on their wolf friends backs. When they got to the top, Cutter was attacked by Pike and Dewshine. Skywise was attacked by Nightfall and Scouter. Alex sat on Midnight and smiled at the welcome that her brother got from his tribe.  
  
After everyone welcomed Skywise and Cutter back, Clearbrook looked over at Alex and smiled. She then went over to her and they hugged. Alex got off of Midnight and looked around at the staring wolfriders. She looked down as if to ignore them and smiled when she heard a scream.  
  
Jayra and Cori were running up the mountain as fast as they could to greet Alex. "Miss Alex!!! Miss Alex, you're home!!!" Jayra yelled. Alex knelt down on one knee and held out her arms. They ran to her and almost knocked her backwards with a big hug. "I see you're glad to see me." Alex said pulling them out of the hug. Cori nodded and Jayra began to talk fast than anyone Alex had ever seen.  
  
"Miss Alex guess what!! We have our own wolves now! Clearbrooks wolfriend had cubs while you were gone! Me and Cori have our own friends now! We can ride with you now! Mine is Little Stream and Cori's is Bitter Shout!!!! Wanna see them?? HUH?? HUH??? CAN WE SHOW YOU?????" Jayra stopped and took a breath.  
  
"OK! Jayra, calm down. Yes I want to see them, but wait for a while ok." Alex said laughing at Jayra a little for talking so much. Jayra smiled and Cori pulled on Alex's arm.  
  
"Miss Alex? While you were gone we heard stories about someone named Lily. Who is she?" Cori asked.  
  
Alex looked down at Cori and Jayra then looked at Clearbrook. Clearbrook shrugged. "I don't know who told them the stories. I didn't tell them anything really." Clearbrook sent.  
  
Alex just looked at the children for a moment. "I'll tell you later." She said and smiled. When she said that Strongbow turned and walked back down the mountain. Alex watched him. Everyone was happy to have Cutter and Skywise back. They took them down to Savah and Savah set a welcome home party for them.  
  
While everyone was getting ready for that night Alex helped for a while and then looked around to see if she could find Strongbow. He was nowhere in sight. "He's in the caves, Alex." Moonshade sent.  
  
Alex smiled with thanks and looked at the children who were having fun playing with dart and the other elf children. "We will watch them." Moonshade sent looking at Alex then looking at Clearbrook who nodded. Alex smiled again and went to the caves. She looked around in the darkness.  
  
She then saw strongbow sitting in a corner and making more arrows for his bow. "Strongbow?" Alex said. Strongbow didn't look up or acknowledge that he heard her. "Strongbow? Can we talk?" Alex asked walking a little closer.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. "I thought you were dead." Strongbow sent. Alex looked at him surprised. "What?"  
  
"I thought the humans had killed you." Strongbow sent. "Killed. . .so you told Jayra and Cori. . ." Alex didn't finish her thought.  
  
"I told the children the stories of the chieftess, yes. I told them of Lily and what happened to her. I told them everything up to when you were taken from the wolfriders." Strongbow sent and never looked up at Alex.  
  
"You. . . but I thought. . .you hated humans." Alex said surprised. "These are children. We can teach them to be like us before they grow up and hate us like the other human filth in this world." Strongbow sent.  
  
"So you. . ." Alex paused when Strongbow stood up and dropped his half made arrow. He looked at her for the first time. His eyes looked sad but had no tears. He pulled her close in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her like he was going to lose her. Alex was surprised that he was hugging her. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders and Alex put her hands on his shoulder and hugged him back. She thought she heard him crying.  
  
She thought about saying something but decided not to and they stood there hugging for a minute. "Welcome home, Alex." Strongbow sent and still stayed in a hug with her for another moment. 


	16. A Human Sending

Chapter 16: A Human Sending  
  
Author's note: Ok guys, two years have passed since Alex entered into EQ, she's forgotten completely about the booksand is now part of the story. Everyone now knows who she is. Strongbow and her get along like old friends and the human children are older and taller too. Ember and Suntop have been born and Rayek is actually still there. But after Ember and Suntop were born he's thinking about leaving. Anyway I don't want to give away the whole story but let's continue, shall we? (and you must also remember that Jayra and Cori are humans so they cant speak elven or send. But Savah has found a way to help that.)  
  
Two years have passed since the wolfriders had come to the Sunfolk. The wolf chief and the healer have settled down and have had themselves two beautiful cubs named Suntop and Ember.  
  
Jayra has grown to be a beautiful young lady of 8. And Cori is a handsome young man of 10. They have been raised well so far these last two years. Jayra can make almost as beautiful clothes as Moonshade. And Cori can hit a bull's eye almost as good as Strongbow.  
  
Suntop and Ember are two years old and the wolfriders love them. Cori and Jayra love to play with them almost as much as they love to do things with their mother.  
  
"Mom, can we go hunting tonight with everyone?" Cori asked.  
  
"I don't know Cori, I'll have to ask the chief." Alex said. Cori was now to Alex's shoulders and she knew that they would grow to be taller than the elves. But she didn't care. She loved taking care of the children.  
  
"Mommy! Can I go help Moonshade make some new clothes for Suntop and Ember?" Jayra asked. "Yes you can, Jayra. But remember to be careful your not quite as professional as Moonshade yet." Alex smiled.  
  
Jayra blushed slightly but ran off to help Moonshade. "Cori don't you have a daily lesson with Dart you're missing right now?" Alex asked looking at Cori.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot! Thanks. Bye mom." Cori said running off toward the bridge of destiny.  
  
"Geez, humans have bad memories." Alex said smiling.  
  
She went to the healer's hut and knocked on the side of the window. There was no answer. So she knocked again. She waited a minute and someone came to the door. It was Cutter.  
  
"Sorry did I disturb you?" Alex asked. "No, Leetah is just healing one of the Sunfolk. What do you need?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Cori wants to know if he can go hunting with us tonight." Alex said. Cutter looked toward the bridge of destiny. "If he can handle it, I don't mind." Cutter smirked.  
  
"Uncle Cutter! Uncle Cutter! Look! Look!" Jayra yelled running toward them.  
  
Cutter looked at her surprised. "Jayra, what are you so happy about?" "Look, we made Suntop and Ember's clothes for you." Jayra said with a big smile.  
  
"Thank you, Jayra." Leetah said coming out of the hut with the elf she was healing. "Be more careful next time." She told him.  
  
"Do you want to see your cousins?" Leetah asked Jayra, who nodded. "Cutter what's wrong?" Alex asked when Leetah went back inside with Jayra.  
  
"I'm a little worried, Alex. What if the children grow up and turn on us?" Cutter asked as they walked to the bridge.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Alex froze. She knew she heard what she thought she heard but she wasn't sure. "Alex, what's wrong?" Cutter asked. "Didn't you hear it?" Alex asked looking at her brother.  
  
"Hear what?" Cutter asked.  
  
"WOLFRIDERS HELP! MOTHER! HELP!"  
  
Cutter looked at Alex. "I heard that! But who was it from?" "CORI!" Alex said and ran toward the bridge. The wolfriders all came out looking for who called for them. They all went to Cutter looking for answers. Then Jayra ran out of the hut.  
  
"Cori?" She half whispered. The wolfriders looked at her. "CORI?" Jayra yelled and started to cry. Cutter went to her and hugged her.  
  
"Jayra, what's going on?" Treestump asked. "My brother and Dart! I think they're in trouble." Jayra said looking at Skywise. "Mommy went after them.she's in trouble too." Jayra said letting go of Cutter and running after Alex.  
  
"Wolfriders let's go." Cutter said and they all went after Jayra.  
  
"Cutter, who sent?" Skywise sent to Cutter after a minute. "I don't know, but Alex yelled out Cori's name." Cutter sent.  
  
They made it to the bridge and found Dart lying on the ground badly wounded. Cori on his wolfriend also badly wounded. Alex was in front of them holding up her bow and aarow. Jayra was behind her looking at the creature who hurt her brother from behind Alex.  
  
"Jayra go help your brother! Get Dart and Cori to Leetah!" Alex said not taking her eyes off the creature.  
  
"But-" Jayra protested. "GO!" Alex said not moving her eyes from the creatures evil gaze.  
  
Jayra ran to help her brother and Dart. Moonshade went to help her son and Strongbow went to stand next to Alex and was very angry. Jayra, Moonshade and Dewshine took the boys to Leetah while everyone else was staring at the creature.  
  
"You're not welcome here! You belong with your maker! And she wanted me dead remember! What does she want my family dead now too?" Alex asked.  
  
"Alex who is this?" Strongbow sent. "He belongs to the one person my tribe should hate, Strongbow!" Alex sent angrily.  
  
"Your mistress stole my life as an elf, and gave me the stinking life of a human! What does she want? For me to return to that life?" Alex said.  
  
"No, she wants you to leave this village." Tyldak said.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked. "She doesn't want to endanger more elves than she has to. And she want those humans dead." Tyldak said.  
  
"Cori's dying." Moonshade sent weakly. "WHAT?! NO!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Alex, let me take care of this bird elf. You go take care of Cori." Someone sent to her.  
  
Alex turned to see Rayek. "Let me take care of him." He said. "But I-" Alex started to say something then something screamed in her mind.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
She slowly placed her arrow back in its quiver and put her bow on her back with out taking her eyes off Tyldak. "Tell your mistress, if my son dies she will pay dearly." Alex said through clenched teeth and ran off to Leetah's hut.  
  
"Bird elf! You will pay if my son dies!" Strongbow said. "Do not worry. I did not harm him enough to kill him. The human is the one I wanted dead." Tyldak said with a smirk.  
  
"So, you must be Tyldak. Alex has told me a few stories about you." Rayek said when Alex and a few of the wolfriders had left.  
  
"Yes, I am. You must be a gliders cub if you can fly like that. But you are dark like some of these others so I must be wrong." Tyldak said.  
  
"I am one of the only elves that can use magic in this village like this, yes. But why come here to kill those children, bird elf?" Rayek asked.  
  
"It is Lady Winnowil's wish." Tyldak said.  
  
While Rayek and Tyldak were talking the rest of the wolfriders decided to go check on Cori and Dart. Everyone stood outside of Leetah's hut and when Dart came out, they were all thrilled. Alex was leaning against the side of the hut waiting. Waiting to here word of Cori's life.  
  
"Child? Did you feel it?" Savah sent to her.  
  
"Feel what Savah? All I felt was pain when Cori was attacked by that monster." Alex sent. "No, child. The sending. Did you feel it? The human sent to you." Savah sent.  
  
"What? But how?" Alex asked out loud. When she spoke Dart looked at her and bent down. "Alex? I am sorry I could not protect him well enough. I thought I could." Dart said.  
  
"No, Dart. Don't blame yourself. You did your best." Alex said and smiled slightly.  
  
"Child, I have figured it out." Savah sent to her. "What out?" Alex replied. "I have figured out how Jayra and Cori can send." Savah sent.  
  
"How?" Alex asked. "Depending on how extreme their emotions are..And if they are truly in need. Their thoughts, whether happy, sad, or scared are sent to the one person who they need the most. YOU." Savah said.  
  
"So only I can hear them?" Alex asked. "No, child. When their thought are focused around you then they are sent to you but when their thoughts are focused around others as well then they are sent to whomever the children need at the time." Savah said.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared." Alex heard faintly in her mind. "Cori?" Alex said standing up. "Mommy, am I going to die?" Alex heard even more faintly.  
  
"No, Cori. Stay awake. You'll be ok. I promise. Just talk to me." Alex sent to the young boy.  
  
"Jayra, where is Jayra?" Cori thought. "Right here, Cori. She's right here." Alex sent. "Mommy? Is Cori ok?" Jayra asked looking up at Alex.  
  
"I don't know, Jayra. Just hush for a while ok." Alex said looking at her. And Jayra put her arms around Alex and closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Cori, What happened? How did you get hurt? What did that bird elf do to you?" Alex sent.  
  
"He attacked me.mommy. Dart got in the way and got thrown into the rock. Then the bird elf came flying toward me with his claws pointed at me.MOMMY HELP ME!!" Cori thought getting scared when the images of Tyldak played over and over in his mind.  
  
Alex fell to her knees. "AAAHHH!" She screamed out. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Jayra asked bending down beside her.  
  
"Jayra, little one, come with me. Your mother needs the chief right now." Moonshade said taking Jayra's arm.  
  
"Mommy.?" Jayra thought. Alex looked up at Jayra and smiled. "I'll be alright, little one. Go with Moonshade." Alex sent.  
  
Cutter and Skywise came to Alex and helped her up. "Alex what's wrong?" Cutter asked. "Cori is in danger. Please Cutter you have to get Leetah to heal him or Winnowil will find his thoughts. And kill his mind." Alex whispered.  
  
Cutter looked at her surprised and went into Leetah's hut. "Mommy.I see that lady. The one Jayra and I saw two years ago. She's calling to me.mommy. What should I do?" Cori thought.  
  
"NO!" Alex yelled out. Skywise and the others jumped with surprise. "No, Cori don't go near her." Alex sent.  
  
"But she's calling me. Mommy, help me. She's pulling me toward her." Cori thought weakly.  
  
"Winnowil! Stay away from him! He is not yours to play with!" Alex sent angrily. "Child, let me take care of her. Just keep Cori talking to you." Savah sent.  
  
Alex nodded and looked through the window at Leetah and Cutter. They were hovering over Cori's sweating bloody body. Leetah was working her hardest to heal him and Cutter was talking to her and keeping her strength up.  
  
"Cori, you must stay with me. I don't want to lose you or your sister. You are both my treasured children. I will take care of you for as long as I live. Please help me keep that promise to you and your sister. Don't die on me, Cori." Alex sent sadly.  
  
"Mommy.you're crying.I want to help you mommy. I want to help take care of Jayra and the others. I want to help with Suntop and Ember. I want to live mommy. Please make that bad lady go away. She wants me dead mommy. I don't want to die. Not yet.I want to live my life and take care of everyone." Cori thought.  
  
Alex looked up for a moment surprised. Then she looked through the window and saw Cori wasn't moving. She froze. She looked at him, terrified. "CORI!!!!" Alex sent.  
  
There was no answer. Alex fell to the ground and leaned against the wall of the hut. "Cori." She whispered.  
  
Everyone froze around her. They looked down at her and saw that she was pale. Treestump went to her and lifted her up. "Child, it's alright." Treestump sent holding her. She leaned against him crying more than she ever cried before.  
  
She suddenly looked toward the cave that Moonshade had taken Jayra too. Jayra was crying too. She could faintly hear the thoughts that Jayra was thinking. Poor thing didn't even know she was sending them out.  
  
"Cori, please come back. I can't live here by myself. I need you, Cori. Mommy needs you." Jayra thought.  
  
Alex looked at the ground and then put her head on her uncle's shoulder. She listened to Jayra's thought and wished that they would come true.  
  
"Moons and stars could never keep me and you apart Cori. Not even those mean humans that killed daddy a long time ago. Live, for me, for mommy, so that she wont get hurt like our daddy did. Come back to us, Cori. Come back to me and protect me like you promised you would when we were kicked out of our home those few years ago. You promised you'd be there for me and protect me forever." Jayra thought quietly.  
  
Alex's eyes widened. "Humans kill humans? Humans killed Jayra and Cori's father?! Why?" Alex thought listening to the faint thoughts of the little girl.  
  
"Cori, please come back." Jayra thought and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
There was a long pause after Jayra had finished with her thoughts. Everyone was sad because of Cori's death. Then Alex listened. She could hear something in the distance somewhere in the back of her mind. It sounded like a faint heartbeat. It got louder and louder and then she heard a scream. She saw a vision of a human family being attacked. She looked closely and saw that the two children looked like Cori and Jayra. Then she thought that the older human woman and man must have been their parents.  
  
She watched as two men broke down the door to the strange hut that the humans lived in. The two men looked like they were wearing some kind of high authority uniforms. One man pulled out his sword and stabbed the children's father to death. She could hear them speaking as though she was actually there.  
  
"Pay up Woman! Or you and your children will be separated! When we return you better be ready to pay!" One of the men said.  
  
The woman started crying. She fell to her knees and cried on her lifemate's still body. Then she looked up at her children and screamed something that Alex couldn't make out. The children ran out of the house crying and ran into the woods.  
  
The vision stopped when the children ran into the woods and Alex could hear someone talking to her. "Child? What do you want to do?" Treestump asked.  
  
Alex looked up at Treestump. "Treestump, don't burry him. . . not yet." Alex said and Treestump nodded and held her tight.  
  
Alex hugged Treestump and a single tear ran down her face. She closed her eyes. She heard a scream in the caves. It was Moonshade. She ran out of the caves and looked terrified. "Alex! Alex! Jayra, she. . . she, changed." Moonshade said running to Alex.  
  
Alex jerked her head up and let go of Treestump. "Changed? How?" Alex sent.  
  
"She grew! She looks like one of those te-en age humans now. She started to cry and then suddenly the tears from her eyes surrounded her. . . in blood. She then looked at me and started to grow. She said 'Welcome back! Thank you for keeping your promise.' and smiled as though talking to Cori." Moonshade sent to Alex, only.  
  
"What?!" Alex said running to the caves. "Strongbow, keep everyone near the hut, please." Alex sent.  
  
Before Alex had reached the caves she stopped. She saw a figure in the darkness of the cave. A human, almost a full-grown woman, stood crying and looking at Alex. Alex stared. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Jayra?" Alex said softly. "Mother, Cori is home." Jayra said smiling. Alex looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"He is alive. He has come back among the living, to fulfill his promise to me." Jayra said.  
  
"How did you---grow?" Alex asked. "Mother, we told you that we were magical. This just proves it. Let's not worry about it and talk about it later. We must welcome Cori home." Jayra said and a tear fell down her cheek as she ran to hug her mother.  
  
Alex looked at her even more surprised. She could now look into Jayra's beautiful human eyes. They were eye level. Which meant if Jayra was right, and Cori was alive then would he be the same height or taller?  
  
Jayra hugged her mother and said, "Look, Leetah and Cutter are coming out of the hut."  
  
Alex looked and saw Leetah and Cutter. Behind them was someone she almost didn't recognize. Her eyes widened. "Cori.."  
  
"Mother." Cori said smiling and Alex just stood there.  
  
"How?" Alex asked as Cori went to her. Everyone in the village stared wide- eyed at the young man. He had grown, too. And was more handsome than when he was a little 10 year old. Same as Jayra, she looked more beautiful than she did when she was 8.  
  
Alex just looked at the "children" in amazement.  
  
"Mother? Are you alright?" Cori sent. "No, you just died! And now you're standing here in front of me. Would you be alright!" Alex said.  
  
Cori and Jayra smiled at her. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She jumped into Cori's arms and held him tight.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled. "Yes, mother." Cori said hugging her tightly and smiling at Jayra. 


	17. Return to Blue Mountain

Chapter 17: Return to Blue Mountain  
  
Author's note: Hey guys I'm back for now...I thought about the next chapter. I don't know how long its ganna be though so just give me some time ok. So let's see what happens now that Cori and Jayra are teenagers.  
  
Pike and Scouter went to see what happened to Tyldak and Rayek. They were gone for a while.  
  
"What's taking Pike and Scouter so long?" Treestump asked.  
  
"I don't know. They should be back by now." One-Eye said looking at Clearbrook.  
  
They stood looking at the height difference of Cori and Jayra. Cori was now a half a head taller than Alex and Jayra was eye level with her. They were interrupted by Scouter and Pike when they both yelled and came running back to the village.  
  
"They're gone!" Scouter yelled.  
  
"Black hair left with that bird elf!" Pike said as they stopped in front of the tribe.  
  
"What?!" Leetah asked surprised.  
  
"He's gone...I saw them flying over the mountain where the zwoots live." Scouter said out of breath.  
  
"Why did he leave? Where is he going?" Leetah asked worriedly.  
  
"Back to Blue Mountain...please don't tell me we have to go back, Cutter." Alex said looking at him.  
  
"I don't know, Alex." He said.  
  
"Please beloved, we must go get Rayek! He's in danger if that bird elf can do what he did to Cori and Dart...then he can do that to all of us, even Rayek. We must save him." Leetah said.  
  
Alex just looked at Cutter. Cutter looked at his lifemate and thought for a moment. Then he looked at Alex as though he was apologizing. He had chosen Leetah, he beloved lifemate, over his sister.  
  
"We'll go find Rayek. We'll bring him back." Cutter said.  
  
Alex looked at the ground angrily. Putting her hands in fists she turned around and walked away from everyone.  
  
"Alex, wait!" Cutter sent.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Alex sent angrily.  
  
The Wolfriders watched Alex walk to the caves. Cutter looked at Skywise and Leetah. Leetah looked a little upset about making Cutter do something that one of her best friends had asked not to. She felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry beloved. I just don't want Rayek to get hurt..." Leetah said sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault...don't worry about it." Cutter said with a small smile.  
  
Jayra and Cori tried to go to Alex but Skywise stopped them. "No cubs, let her be." He said trying to decide if he should talk to her.  
  
"Tonight we shall talk...we shall talk about what we will do." Cutter said. "Time to hunt..."  
  
Leetah looked at Cutter wondering if he should be hunting at a time like this, after he had just disregarded his sister's words.  
  
Later that night the Wolfriders had a council. Jayra and Cori sat by Skywise who they now consider their father even though he and Alex are not lifemates. He acts like a father to them.  
  
"We shall go help Rayek. We will bring him back here." Cutter said.  
  
"We'll try anyway." Treestump said.  
  
"When are we leaving cousin?" Dewshine asked.  
  
"Tomorrow..."  
  
"Alright! Let's get some sleep so we can be fresh tomorrow." Pike said smiling.  
  
"Pike's right. If we're to leave tomorrow then we must get our rest." Cori said and the Wolfriders stared at him. He blushed slightly and stayed quiet.  
  
"Leetah, you and the cubs will have to stay together." Cutter said.  
  
"I can help father! I can!" Ember yelled.  
  
"Sh! Cub do you want to wake the sunfolk?" Cutter snapped and Ember shut up.  
  
"Father we have to be careful. I sense evil magic where Rayek went." Suntop said.  
  
"I know cub...I know the magic in that mountain." Cutter said.  
  
"What about mother?" Jayra asked slowly.  
  
"She will come if she wants or she can stay here." Cutter said.  
  
"My chief...I must confess. I told Alex I would stay with her whatever her choice." Clearbrook said.  
  
"What?!" Scouter, One-Eye and Cutter said at the same time.  
  
"She is my friend...I must stay with her...She trusts me." Clearbrook said.  
  
"Then I must stay as well my chief...if that is what Alex wants. She is like a daughter to me...I cannot leave her." Strongbow said quietly.  
  
Moonshade stared at her lifemate for a moment. "I must stay with Strongbow." She finally said.  
  
Cutter counted the people who were to stay with Alex if she didn't go with them. Strongbow, Moonshade, Cori, Jayra, Clearbrook, most likely Skywise and One-Eye would stay with the ones they loved so they would be left behind as well.  
  
Almost half his tribe to stay with his sister...she would be well protected. But somehow he has got to get her to come with them. No matter what.  
  
"Alright as you all wish." Cutter said slightly angry.  
  
The council was over and everyone had finished eating. Cutter and his family went back to Leetah's hut to get some rest. Everyone else went into the caves to sleep. Skywise, Cori and Jayra went in the hut in the middle of the village.  
  
"Cubs get some rest. If I know Alex...we've got a long hot day ahead of us tomorrow." Skywise said tucking Jayra in bed.  
  
"Goodnight daddy." She said smiling.  
  
Cori was quiet. He did not call Skywise his father but he knew that he was the closest thing he had to it. He was treated like a son in Skywise's eyes so Cori considered him his father.  
  
Skywise left the hut and went looking for Alex. Petal Wing showed up and started flying around his head. "Where have you been, bug?" He asked it.  
  
"Listening to soft pretty high things voice...pretty, pretty. Petal Wing think not as pretty as me but still Pretty. Soft pretty high thing sing when sad. Silver hair soft pretty high thing go cheer cheer." Petal Wing said.  
  
"Where is she?" Skywise asked.  
  
"Follow voice..." It said. "Petal Wing go sleep with midnight growler thing."  
  
Skywise watched Petal Wing fly off to find Midnight. Then he listened to see if he could hear Alex. He did hear a faint sound so he went to check it out. When he got to the top of the mountain he found Alex sitting on a rock playing a flute.  
  
"There you are." Skywise said.  
  
The flute stopped. Alex put it down and looked over at Skywise.  
  
"I'm only going because I don't want anyone to get hurt." She said.  
  
"So you are going?" Skywise asked happily.  
  
Without answering she looked down at the flute in her hand. "Redlance made this for me...he said it would make me feel better when I got sad...it works a little."  
  
"Come on, we've got to get to bed. If we plan on leaving tomorrow." Skywise said smiling.  
  
"I'm not tired. It seems Redlance and Nightfall aren't either...hello friends." Alex said with a small smile.  
  
"Alex...will you be coming with us?" Nightfall asked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Alex said.  
  
"Well, I for one am glad to hear it. You've gotten quite good on that flute I made you. I would like to hear you play sometime while we are gone." Redlance said smiling.  
  
Alex looked at him and nodded. "Of course. As long as I don't have to play for Cutter."  
  
Nightfall and Redlance laughed a little. Skywise looked worried. "You don't have to play for you brother. We promise that." Nightfall said.  
  
"Come, let's all try to rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Redlance said taking Alex's hand and pulling her down the mountain.  
  
Nightfall and Skywise stayed a little behind. "I worried, Nightfall." Skywise sent.  
  
"As am I, my friend." Nightfall sent.  
  
"What are we going to do about them?" Skywise sent looking down at Alex.  
  
"I do not know. I will talk to Cutter, later. Let us all get our rest." Nightfall sent looking at him and then they walked down the mountain to catch up with Redlance and Alex. 


	18. Return to the Forest

Chapter 18: Return to the Forest  
  
Author's note: Hey guys! I think I might have gotten over writers block...I'm not sure just yet. But I've written 2 more chapters for you. I hope u like chapters 17 and 18. I promise ill get more done. So on with the chapter and the "bug chase" ^___^  
  
The next morning everyone stared to get ready to leave. The wolves were full from last night's big meal and the wolfriders were ready to go.  
  
Cutter went to see if Alex was in the hut with Jayra and Cori but she wasn't. He looked all over the village for her but could not find her.  
  
Petal Wing flew around his head singing. "By the high ones, bug, shut up!" Cutter yelled and Petal Wing stopped singing and looked at him.  
  
"You make Petal Wing very very vexed!" It said and flew around his head a few more times, making him dizzy.  
  
"Yea well you make me have very big headache!" Cutter yelled.  
  
Petal Wing stopped in front of him and stuck out it's tongue. Cutter's hand flew up to protect his face from it's wrapstuff.  
  
"Petal Wing not spit in face unless soft pretty high thing say so." It said.  
  
"Good well...I say not to spit in my face so...go away!" Cutter said when the wolfriders were ready to go.  
  
Petal Wing paused and then flew away. Cutter gave a huge sigh of relief. Leetah smiled at this and they started up the mountain. When they had almost reached the top Petal Wing returned.  
  
"Bug, will you please go away." Cutter said.  
  
"You no soft pretty high thing Petal Wing listen too." It laughed and spit it's wrapstuff in Cutter's face.  
  
"AHH! I HATE THAT BUG!" He screamed. His whole tribe started laughing to death.  
  
"Do any iof you want to lose an ear?" Cutter asked showing New Moon and his tribe was immediately silent. He finished cleaning off his face when they made it to the top of the mountain.  
  
"My chief...are we ready to go?" Someone sent to him.  
  
He looked to find Strongbow and the others, who said they'd stay behind with Alex, in front of him with their wolves.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Down there..." Clearbrook said pointing on the other side of the mountain.  
  
"I take it she's coming..." Cutter asked.  
  
"Cub...do you know your sister to miss an adventure?" Treestump asked.  
  
"Tam...is this trip really that dangerous?" Leetah sent.  
  
"No." Cutter lied. "Alright let's go."  
  
They all met Alex at the base of the mountain. She sat on Midnight's back. She was scratching his ears.  
  
"Are we ready?" Cutter asked Alex, who just sat up on Midnight's back. Midnight walked ahead of Cutter so that Alex didn't have to look at him.  
  
Skywise and Nightfall looked at each other as the wolfriders left the mountain side. Leetah and her cubs were riding a zwoot and Ember was holding choplicker, her wolf friend.  
  
Redlance looked at Alex and smiled. "Don't forget your promise." He sent.  
  
"I won't...if you don't forget yours." She sent smiling back.  
  
Redlance nodded.  
  
Cutter tried to talk to Alex the whole time they were crossing the desert but Midnight wouldn't let him get near her. Any chance he did, Midnight would snap at him.  
  
"Alex, by the high ones, talk to me." Cutter sent angrily.  
  
"Petal Wing..." Alex whispered and Petal Wing flew from Midnight's jet black fur.  
  
"Don't you dare, bug!" Cutter said angrily.  
  
"Soft pretty high thing say I could." And Petal Wing spit in Cutter's face.  
  
Some of the wolfriders snickered under their breath. Cutter cleaned off his face and grabbed Alex's arm.  
  
"No see here! Just because I want to help my lifemate find her friend doesn't mean you have to be mad at me!" Cutter yelled.  
  
Alex yanked her arm away from him. "It does if you know the dangers of where we're going!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Just because you don't have anyone to care for doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me about it! I'm trying to help my lifemate. You have no reason to be made at me or her! You're her friend, you should understand!" Cutter yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped. No one could believe what their chief had just said. Skywise was especially shocked. Alex stared at Cutter.  
  
"...No one to care for..." She said quietly. "NO ONE TO CARE FOR! WHAT ARE YOU AND SKYWISE? WHAT ABOUT THIS TRIBE? I CARE ABOUT ALL OF THEM! NO ONE TO CARE FOR....BY THE HIGH ONES CUTTER, USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE! I CARE ABOUT EVERYONE HERE!"  
  
Alex looked at Redlance and Nightfall. Tears poured down her cheeks. Skywise looked at her.  
  
"Syre?" He sent.  
  
Alex just shook her head. The tears stopped and she looked at Cutter. "I hate you." She said angrily.  
  
Cutter looked at her angrily but then his eyes changed. He became regretful of everything that had just came from his lips. "Alex..."  
  
Alex and Midnight started to go ahead of the group. Skywise and Starjumper followed after her. Clearbrook paused for a moment and looked at Cutter, then she also followed Alex.  
  
"That was not a very chiefly thing to say, lad." Treestump sent.  
  
Cutter just looked at the ground.  
  
"My chief, you should apologize as soon as you get a chance. She is your sister after all." Strongbow sent and they started on their way again. Skywise and Clearbrook were on either side of Alex and a few feet ahead of the others.  
  
Alex looked back at Redlance. She pulled out her flute and showed it to him. He nodded and smiled. He could not see her face seeing as how she was looking around her arm but he could tell that she was smiling a little.  
  
She put the flute to her lips and started to play. Immediately everyone became cooler. They listened to the music and felt like it was a cool breeze in that hot desert land. Many hours passed and they stopped to rest. Alex had stopped playing a few minutes before and put the flute back in her belt pouch.  
  
"Alex...can I talk to you?" Cutter sent.  
  
"Leave me alone." Alex sent sharply.  
  
"Let me talk to her uncle..." Jayra said and took Cori's hand. The 'children' walked over to their mother and sat down.  
  
"What he said was wrong...I say we kill him, even if he is our chief and our uncle." Cori thought angrily.  
  
"No! Cori that's wrong." Jayra said.  
  
"Cori....please do not start thinking like a human." Alex said quietly and pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
"But I am human, mother." Cori thought.  
  
"But you were raised by elves, Cori. Please calm down." Jayra whispered.  
  
Cori sat beside his mother quietly. "You are human Cori and I do not disagree with the fact that it is some human's nature to kill but we do not. And you will not kill Cutter...he has to understand what he did was wrong and he will...sooner or later and will come apologize to me. It all depends on if I'M ready for him to apologize." Alex sent to Cori.  
  
Cori nodded. "Yes mother." He said.  
  
"Mother...will that be anytime soon...the others are getting worried that you two will never make up." Jayra said.  
  
"I don't know." Alex said.  
  
Clearbrook came up from behind them and gave them a smile. "Go help with setting camp, cubs. Let me talk to your mother."  
  
Jayra and Cori hugged Alex and left to help the wolfriders set up camp for the night. Clearbrook sat down and looked at Alex.  
  
"It's hard..." She said and looked over at Cutter. "He wants to say he's sorry but I think your right to wait...he needs to learn how much love you really give this tribe."  
  
"He doesn't know anything...yet. He should have known a long time ago." Alex said burying her head in her knees.  
  
Clearbrook hugged her and they sat quiet for a while. Night came and they slept. It was hot and dry but they were all too tired to worry about anything but sleep and slept soundly.  
  
The next morning they woke and put everything away leaving nothing but the knowledge that they were there. They made it to the troll caverns within a few hours and Cori and Jayra looked a little scared to enter.  
  
"Mother...this is that underground cave." Cori said.  
  
"The troll cavern, lad. Trolls used to live here." Treestump said.  
  
They made it through. They had to leave the zwoot behind so Leetah traveled with Cutter while Suntop and Ember traveled with Skywise and Nightfall.  
  
They made it to the entrance of the cavern and left without disturbing anything. When they got outside they found the forest still as bad as Alex said it had been so long ago. The trees and green growing things were slowly growing back.  
  
"...Cutter...it's....terrible." Dewshine said sadly.  
  
They all walked around the forest for a while. "Is there where you used to live, beloved?" Leetah asked.  
  
"It used to be a lot nicer. It was big and the wolfriders loved it..." Cutter said looking around.  
  
"I'm sorry beloved..." Leetah whispered hugging him.  
  
Suntop and Ember looked around in horror. "Who could have done this?" Suntop asked his sister, who shrugged. 


	19. Nonna and Adar

Chapter 19: Nonna and Adar  
  
"It was humans cubs. They destroyed everything." Treestump said answering their question.  
  
"But if humans did it...then why are Cori and Jayra with us if we don't like humans?" Ember asked.  
  
"Because some humans...like them...are nicer than others. The ones who destroyed the forest were mean and hated us. They called us demons." Treestump answered.  
  
"Why are only some humans nice?" Ember asked.  
  
"Because they chose to be." Treestump said.  
  
"Why?" Ember asked.  
  
"Ember, be quiet. You ask too many question." Suntop said hitting his sister on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Ember said hitting the back of Suntop's head.  
  
"Cubs, no fighting, please." Alex said holding Ember away from Suntop.  
  
"He started it!" Ember objected.  
  
"Well you've finished it, now stop." Alex said with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Suntop and Ember said and the same time.  
  
Treestump smiled at Alex in thanks. She smiled back and got off of Midnight's back.  
  
"Let's rest by what's left of the river." Cutter said and everyone sat down to rest.  
  
The wolves drank what water in the river was there and the wolfriders sat in what shade they could find. Everyone sat down accept Alex and Skywise. They walked together near the tribe but far enough away that Cutter and the others couldn't hear them. Midnight walked beside Alex and Skywise walked on the other side of him. Alex put her hand behind Midnight's ear and scratched it as they walked.  
  
"He didn't mean anything he said, Alex. You know that." Skywise said.  
  
"But he said it despite the fact..." Alex sent.  
  
"Are you going to hate him forever?" Skywise asked.  
  
"I don't know." Alex said looking down at the ground.  
  
"But he's your brother..."  
  
"So...that doesn't mean I can't hate him for saying what he did."  
  
"But you have to forgive him at some point. Don't you?"  
  
"When I want to I will..."  
  
"Skywise we need to find food for the others....are you coming with me and Strongbow or staying?" Cutter sent to him.  
  
Skywise paused for a moment and looked at Alex. He didn't want to leave Alex but he wanted to help find any kind of food that they could for the tribe.  
  
"Go..." Alex said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go, the tribe needs to eat. That's the most important thing right now." Alex said.  
  
"Skywise? Are you coming?" Cutter sent again.  
  
Skywise looked around. Alex looked at him angrily. "Will you just go. I know you want to, you haven't been on a hunt for moons." Alex said.  
  
Finally Skywise agreed and sent to his chief. "I'm coming." And he ran off to join them.  
  
"Finally. You know it takes him forever to decide anything these days." Alex sent to Midnight as she watched him get on Starjumpers back and ride away with Cutter and Strongbow.  
  
"He loves elf friend. Of course he stay with you." Midnight sent.  
  
"Yea....I have a bad feeling about this so called hunt, Midnight." Alex said.  
  
They walked back to join the rest of the tribe. Redlance was trying to make it so that whatever trees were still there he could shape to make some shade for the others. Nightfall was sitting down next to Leetah talking with the cubs. Clearbrook was watching for anything suspicious as was Treestump. Cori and Jayra were playing with their wolves near the tribe. They looked like they were looking for food as well. Alex and Midnight walked past them to see if they could still see Cutter and the others. But they had disappeared. Alex was worried, she kept having the feeling that they weren't looking for food.  
  
"Alex...can we talk?" Leetah asked standing, and walking toward her.  
  
"What for? You need to take care of your cubs." Alex said still watching for any sign of Cutter.  
  
"I'm sorry about making Cutter and the others come on this journey." Leetah said.  
  
"It's not your fault Rayek decided to go with Tyldak. It's his fault if he gets in danger with Winnowill and the gliders." Alex said shrugging her shoulder.  
  
"Winnowill? Gliders? You mean to tell me that that thing Rayek left with...was..." Leetah paused shivering.  
  
"An elf? Yes." Alex finished for her.  
  
"The gliders and this...Winnowill...are elves too?" Leetah asked.  
  
Alex nodded. Only half her attention was paid to Leetah. She was trying to see if she could still sense the others. But now she couldn't and she didn't like that.  
  
"Are we in any danger out here...so far from them?" Leetah asked.  
  
Alex now paid full attention to her friend. She looked at Leetah. "Not unless they send their birds after us."  
  
"Birds? What's so bad about birds?" Leetah asked curiously.  
  
"These are big birds. Really big birds..." Alex said spreading her arms to show what she meant.  
  
"Oh dear..." Leetah said putting her hand to her lips.  
  
"The elves themselves are a danger Leetah. Winnowill can kill someone like that if she wanted to." Alex said snapping her fingers.  
  
"What is she?" Leetah asked.  
  
"A healer...like yourself...but she causes pain instead of healing."  
  
"Why would anyone---"  
  
"Mother! Uncle Cutter and the others are gone. We can't find them anywhere. The wolves can't either." Cori said running toward Alex and Leetah.  
  
"What?!" Leetah said surprised.  
  
"We can't find them. We don't know where they went." Jayra said worried.  
  
"They left?! Where would they go? What about the food?" Ember asked.  
  
"They went to Blue Mountain..." Alex said looking at Midnight.  
  
"Why?" Ember asked.  
  
"They went alone!" Leetah asked horrified.  
  
"They didn't want the tribe to be put in danger...they knew I was right about the gliders being too dangerous for us...so they went without us. And they took Strongbow." Alex said.  
  
"But why?" Moonshade asked.  
  
"It was Cutter's fault...he knew I was right but didn't want everyone to know he was wrong...he left me here...the only one who that black snake is after...and he left all of you here so you wouldn't get in danger. How stupid can he be!" Alex said.  
  
"Stupid enough to protect his family and friends." Pike said.  
  
"Yea but...he'll get killed. They weren't supposed to set foot in the Blue Mountain again...and now they're headed to get Rayek."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Nightfall asked.  
  
"What we always do...follow our chief." Redlance said with a sigh.  
  
"We can't!" Alex said quickly. "Do you not understand what I'm saying? These elves are killers."  
  
"But what choice do we have?" Dewshine asked.  
  
"I'm sure we have some chance..." Scouter said.  
  
"All of us against all of them...there can't be that many...I mean if we're small then they should be too...right?" One-Eye asked.  
  
"They don't have many...but they have things that we do not. We can't take chances." Alex said.  
  
"I want my lifemate by my side, Alex. He shouldn't go off alone. We are always together." Moonshade said.  
  
"And Cutter is our chief." Clearbrook said.  
  
"But..." Alex couldn't protest against them.  
  
It was many against one. What could she do? She looked at the ground and sighed. Then she looked around at the tribe who was with her.  
  
"You are the chief's sister! You should know to stick by him at all times! You should be taking us to him right now." Scouter said.  
  
"I think I'll agree with the lad on that one...We should be with Cutter." Treestump said.  
  
"Looks like I can't argue with this bunch." Alex sent to Midnight, who whined.  
  
"Mother...are we going to see that bad lady we saw so long ago?" Jayra asked.  
  
Alex slowly nodded. The tribe looked at her with happy faces. Especially Moonshade. She was glad that she would be with her lifemate, safe and sound again.  
  
"We can't leave now though...it's dark and everyone is tired. We need to rest." Alex said.  
  
The tribe didn't object to that because she was right. Everyone was tired. They all fell asleep. The sky was easily seen with out the trees blocking the view. Alex watched the stars. She didn't feel like she was tired. Everyone was asleep around her and Jayra and Cori were asleep next to her. She knew something bad was going to happen when they entered the Blue Mountain again. She didn't know what it would be but she knew it was bad.  
  
Meanwhile while the tribe slept Cutter, Skywise and Strongbow were traveling still. They wanted to get as far away from the tribe as possible before resting. They didn't want anyone following. They traveled without rest for the first night. When they thought it was safe they were in a forest that they could rest in, in the trees.  
  
They slept as though they were with the tribe. They were sound asleep. The wolves rested on the ground below them but kept their ears perched to listen for anything unusual.  
  
The next morning they woke and continued their journey. "Should we have gone off and left the tribe like this?" Skywise sent.  
  
"It's for their own good. Alex was right. Blue Mountain is dangerous. I didn't want Leetah and the cubs to know how dangerous. And I didn't want to put the tribe in danger." Cutter sent.  
  
"But was it right to not tell Alex?" Strongbow asked.  
  
"She would have wanted to come with us. And I can't let her do that. Right now she is responsible for taking care of the tribe." Cutter said.  
  
"But what if the tribe doesn't agree with that? What if they don't listen to her warnings about how dangerous this journey is and they follow us?" Skywise asked.  
  
Cutter was silent. "He's right Cutter. Knowing the tribe...they will want to follow you wherever you go. No matter how dangerous." Strongbow sent.  
  
"But it might be better that they do...because the three of us can't handle Winnowill on our own. She's too strong...I mean she did kill Lord Voll, remember Cutter?" Skywise said.  
  
"I remember..." Cutter said. "But we have to try."  
  
They were silent for a while. They rode on the wolves when there was no place to climb and when there were trees they let the wolves rest and they jumped from tree to tree.  
  
Back in the dead forest everyone is waking up to the sound of a bird. Alex jerked awake when she heard it, thinking it was one of the gliders' birds. But it wasn't it was just a normal bird that liked to annoy everyone.  
  
They all packed up and got ready to follow Alex to the Blue Mountain. Leetah was worried about Cutter and the others as was Moonshade and the rest of the tribe. Alex knew that Skywise and Cutter knew not to mess with the gliders but she was worried that since Strongbow knew nothing about them, he might get them in trouble and when Alex and the others got there they would be dead or in cages or something even worse. She didn't want to think about it.  
  
They left the forest and walked as much as they could to give the wolves a little rest before they had to be ridden. They walked all day. Some, like Ember and Suntop, got tired and had to ride on the wolves. But the others were able to walk for a while longer. They finally made it to another forest. Midnight whined.  
  
"Elf friends been here..." He sent to Alex.  
  
"When?" Alex asked.  
  
"Last night." Midnight sent."  
  
"Ok good. They were here. We need to find them before they reach the Forbidden Grove. Petal Wing!" Alex yelled looking around.  
  
Petal Wing came flying out of a tree. It had been flying around everyone's head and resting on the wolves.  
  
"Yes, Yes soft pretty high thing call?" It asked.  
  
"Do you think you can get to the Forbidden Grove from here?" Alex asked.  
  
"Petal Wing find home home from anywhere." It said flying away.  
  
"Hey wait!" Alex said and Petal Wing flew back.  
  
"We have to FOLLOW you. Don't just fly away."  
  
"Soft pretty high things hurry hurry. Petal Wing know where to go." It said and everyone followed the bug.  
  
They followed Petal Wing all day and night. Midnight sniffed the air when it was time to rest. He could faintly smell the three wolfriders. Alex knew that they were getting closer but they weren't sure how close.  
  
They stopped for the night and Petal Wing rested in Leetah's hair with a sigh. It knew it was going to see it's friends again soon.  
  
While they rested Cutter, Strongbow and Skywise did too. But they were cautious because of the nearby hut that had a humans scent to it. Cutter had been injured by a squirrel earlier and he needed to rest because the bite seemed to be getting bad. They slept above the human's home. But later that night Cutter fell out of the tree and landed next to the human woman who had just come out of the hut.  
  
The woman slowly moved toward Cutter. Skywise and Strongbow jumped down to protect him but the woman's mate came out of the hut and made sure the woman was able to bring Cutter into the hut. They couldn't stop the woman from picking Cutter up and taking him inside.  
  
"She wants to help him. He looks very sick." The man said.  
  
"You help us?!" Strongbow said angrily in human tongue.  
  
"Yes little one. She called your friend a 'sky spirit.' She wants to help him so either let her and come inside to rest or go away." The man said.  
  
Strongbow and Skywise looked at each other. They thought for a moment. "Maybe they are like Cori and Jayra..." Skywise considered.  
  
"I say we don't trust them but go watch out for Cutter and keep him safe." Strongbow sent.  
  
Skywise nodded and they went inside the strange hut with the man. They watched the woman gently wash Cutter's face and rewrap the bite on his hand. She gave him something that would help with the poisoned bite.  
  
Skywise and Strongbow sat holding their weapons ready just in case the humans tried anything. But they didn't and Cutter was fine. He wasn't being hurt by the woman so maybe they were like Cori and Jayra. But Strongbow and Skywise still kept watching the humans to make sure. But after a while they fell asleep.  
  
"The grace us with their presence, Adar." The woman whispered.  
  
"These do not look like your 'sky spirits' Nonna." The man said.  
  
"But do you not see the ears? And hands? They are just like those of the sky spirits. They must be the children of the sky spirits since they are small..." The woman said.  
  
"But they keep wolves with them..." Adar said.  
  
"Guardians...perhaps. The sky spirits can do anything." Nonna said with a small smile.  
  
The night went on and the three wolfriders slept peacefully and were watched closely by the humans. The next morning Strongbow and Skywise woke to find Cutter sitting up and looking at his hand.  
  
"What happened?" He sent to them.  
  
"You fell out of the tree last night. The humans brought you inside this hut and the woman took care of you." Skywise sent.  
  
"The man told us to come in and watch them if we didn't trust them...so we did." Strongbow sent.  
  
"Ah...little spirits...your awake." Nonna said coming into the hut.  
  
Cutter looked at the woman. She smiled at him. "I see your feeling better." She said.  
  
Cutter just smiled a little. Skywise and Strongbow reached for their knives but didn't take them out. They knew that Cutter would tell them otherwise.  
  
"Did you take care of me last night?" Cutter asked the human.  
  
The woman looked at Cutter. "You speak out tongue little spirit?" She asked a little surprised. "Yes...I took care of you last night. My mate Adar watched for your guards to make sure they didn't attack us last night."  
  
"The wolves?" Cutter asked Skywise.  
  
Skywise and Strongbow nodded. "They were trying to protect us last night...I think that woman's mate burned Nightrunner's eye." Strongbow sent.  
  
Cutter stood up and walked outside. The woman as well as Strongbow and Skywise followed.  
  
"My name is Cutter."  
  
"Little spirit, it is nice of you to check on us like this..." Nonna said. "I am Nonna. This is my mate, Adar." The woman said pointing to the man.  
  
"These are my friends...Skywise and Strongbow." Cutter said.  
  
"Why are you so far from your home little ones?" Nonna asked.  
  
"We...got lost..." Cutter said looking at Skywise and Strongbow.  
  
"Shall we take you back?" Adar asked.  
  
"Please." Skywise said.  
  
"We wish to return to our home." Strongbow said.  
  
"Adar, we must take them back...they are only children...what if the pale one in charge gets angry because they got lost?" Nonna said.  
  
"Then I guess we should take them back to the mountain." Adar said with a sigh.  
  
Cutter, Strongbow and Skywise smiled at each other. The humans smiled when they saw how happy their 'sky spirits' were. 


	20. Home again! Home again!

Chapter 20: Home Again Home Again!  
  
While Cutter, Strongbow and Skywise were being led back to Blue mountain by the humans Alex and the other wolfriders were getting closer to them. Alex could sense them nearby.  
  
"We're getting closer to them. The wolves can smell them." One-Eye said.  
  
"Good, I want Strongbow by my side and well. He shouldn't have gone on this quest with Skywise and Cutter." Moonshade said sadly.  
  
"He'll be fine." Nightfall said looking at Alex who was looking over her shoulder at all the wolfriders.  
  
They didn't know what they were getting into. They didn't know how dangerous this place really was or the people inside it. They knew little of what Alex has told them about the gliders and even less about Winnowill...the worst of them all.  
  
Alex walked in silence as they kept moving. She was too afraid to tell the tribe anything else about Winnowill and Lord Voll and all the others. She especially didn't want to say anything about Lord Voll getting killed.  
  
"Alex...why so quiet?" Redlance asked.  
  
Alex jumped. Then she saw that Redlance had come to stand next to her to keep her company. At first she didn't say anything but Redlance wanted to know what was bugging her. But Alex didn't mind because he was a good friend and she liked his company.  
  
"Alex..."  
  
Alex looked at Redlance. He knew something was wrong that's why he kept asking her.  
  
"I can't take you guys into Blue mountain...it's too dangerous." Alex said shaking her head.  
  
Redlance didn't say a word. He didn't know what he wanted to believe. He knew that something might be wrong but he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Three days pass. Cutter, Strongbow and Skywise are almost to Blue Mountain. But Alex took a short cut that Petal Wing knew of to get there quicker. They made it to the mountain before Cutter.  
  
"We have to go in and help them." Clearbrook said.  
  
"No we don't." Alex said.  
  
Moonshade started to send to Strongbow. "NO! No sending!" Alex said.  
  
"Why not? My lifemate might be in trouble." Moonshade said.  
  
"The black snake knows everything. She'll feel your sending..." Alex said looking at Moonshade.  
  
Moonshade didn't care. She wanted to see if her lifemate was hurt or not. She sent to Strongbow. But there was no answer. He was still too far away to know that she was sending to him.  
  
"NO! Moonshade st---AHH!" Alex sent but Winnowill stopped her from finishing her sending. Alex fell to her knees and held her head.  
  
"Don't bother the poor thing when she's trying to find her lifemate, dear Alex. It's not nice." Winnowill sent.  
  
Alex knew she was laughing in the mountain. She could feel it.  
  
"You gave us away!" Alex said angrily and stood up.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dewshine asked confused.  
  
"That snake now knows we're here." Alex said pointing to the mountain.  
  
"But how?" Leetah asked.  
  
"She's the worst---------"  
  
"There they are! Get them!" Someone yelled and Alex turned her head to see a group of humans coming after the wolfriders.  
  
"Run!"  
  
The wolfriders ran but they weren't fast enough. The humans caught them and took them into the mountain. Cori and Jayra were left outside because the humans thought that they were part of their tribe and that they had found the wolfriders for them.  
  
"What are we going to do, Cori?" Jayra asked looking at all the wolves.  
  
"We'll have to stay here and wait for Uncle Cutter and the others. Then we'll tell them what happened." Cori said.  
  
"But what about mother and the others? We can't not help them." Jayra said.  
  
"Mother would have wanted us to stay and wait for Cutter and the others Jayra. Why do you think she didn't tell us to run or follow them?" Cori asked as he bent down behind a large bolder.  
  
Jayra joined him. "But what if they get hurt?"  
  
"Mother will protect them as much as she can until Cutter gets here." Cori said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hush."  
  
Jayra kept her mouth shut from then on. She was watching for Cutter, Skywise and Strongbow to appear anywhere near them so that she could tell them what happened. 


	21. Tragedy

Chapter 21: Tragedy  
  
Shortly after the others were captured and taken into Blue Mountain, Cutter and the others showed up. Nonna and Adar noticed Jayra and Cori hiding behind the rocks away from the other humans.  
  
"Children? What are you doing here? Why do you hide?" Nonna asked and Jayra and Cori jumped.  
  
They looked around and saw Cutter, Skywise and Strongbow. They ran to Cutter happily.  
  
"Uncle Cutter! Mother and the others---"  
  
"Mother's been captured by the mean elf lady..." Jayra said interrupting Cori.  
  
"What?!" Cutter said surprised.  
  
"You know these children, bird spirit?" Adar asked.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Skywise asked.  
  
"They are part of our...family." Cutter answered Adar.  
  
Cori and Jayra stared at Nonna and Adar. They finally meet humans after so many years. They didn't know what to say or if they should hide or run for their lives.  
  
"Cori...Jayra...what are you doing here?" Strongbow asked.  
  
"We came with mother and the others...we wanted to find you and prevent you from going into the mountain. Mother said it was dangerous. We got here before you did...Moonshade thought you were inside so she sent to Strongbow. You didn't answer...the elf lady found out we were here and sent her human followers after us." Jayra said taking a deep breath to continue.  
  
"They didn't capture us because they thought we were part of their tribe..." Cori said making sure his sister didn't say anything else.  
  
"The whole tribe?" Skywise asked.  
  
Cori and Jayra nodded. "Leetah and everyone else..." Jayra said slowly.  
  
"What?!" Cutter asked angrily.  
  
"What are we going to do....we have to help them." Strongbow said.  
  
"We can help you, bird spirit. We know how to get into the mountain. This is my tribe...my old tribe anyway so maybe they won't remember me..." Nonna said as they slowly walked toward the tribe in front of the mountain.  
  
They walked up to the tribe. Nonna walked over to one of them and whispered something to him. He nodded and let them by. Nonna and Adar took Cutter and the others into the mountain. But before they entered they stopped.  
  
"This is as far as we go, little bird spirit. Until we meet again please be careful." Nonna said and Cutter nodded.  
  
They walked into the mountain with Cori and Jayra. Being careful of their surroundings because they knew what lie ahead of them and the dangers of the mountain and the elves in it.  
  
They carefully walked around looking for their tribe. The first ones they found were Treestump, Pike, One-Eye and Scouter. They were all hauling things up and down the stairs.  
  
"Treestump!" Skywise whispered loudly.  
  
Treestump turned and saw Cutter. Then he looked over at Pike, One-Eye and Scouter. They had also heard Skywise. None of the Gliders hear as well as the wolfriders so they didn't hear Skywise or any of the others.  
  
Treestump went to his chief. "Cutter...She has Leetah and the cubs in a cage and Alex is chained to the thrown. What are we going to do?"  
  
Pike looked around and saw that all the Gliders had left for dinner. "Coast is clear if we plan on helping the others...now would be a good time."  
  
They collected the rest of the tribe except for Leetah, Alex and the cubs. They had to find a way to get them without the snake knowing. They knew how to get to Leetah, Suntop and Ember but they weren't sure how they were going to be able to help Alex because she was in the thrown room with Winnowill. Winnowill was always in the thrown room.  
  
"Everyone leave the mountain. Me and Skywise will help Leetah and the others." Cutter said.  
  
"But Cutter...we can't just let you stay in here with that snake..." Moonshade said.  
  
"I can handle her. Skywise, Alex and I know what we're up against. We'll be alright."  
  
"Get out of here before the Gliders find out that you were set free." Skywise said and the wolfriders left the mountain.  
  
When they got outside, Treestump realized that one other person wasn't there. His own daughter. Dewshine wasn't found in the mountain. She was missing and no one knew where she was. No one knew what had happened to her and where she had gone.  
  
"Alright....now we have to look for Alex, Leetah and the cubs and Dewshine...where do we start?" Skywise asked.  
  
"First we go free my lifemate and cubs." Cutter said almost immediately.  
  
"What about Alex?" Skywise asked.  
  
"We both know she can take care of herself...but we also have to deal with the fact that Rayek is here somewhere..." Cutter said.  
  
"Right...But he came here because of Winnowill. So he should be alright, right?" Skywise asked as they went to free Leetah, Suntop and Ember.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
They finally got to the cage with Leetah, Suntop and Ember locked inside it. They couldn't find a way to get them out.  
  
"What do we do now?" Skywise asked.  
  
"Leave us here. Go find Dewshine and Alex. We'll find our own way out...somehow." Leetah said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you and the cubs here. Alex will be fine." Cutter said.  
  
"Wolfrider, you might want to move so I don't knock your head off." Someone said behind them.  
  
Cutter and Skywise turned around. Rayek was standing on the steps behind them with his hands raised and ready to blast open the cage to let Leetah and the others out.  
  
Cutter moved aside. "Rayek! You're alright!" Leetah yelled happily.  
  
"I'm fine...I see you decided to follow me...why?"  
  
"We were worried about you..." Cutter said slowly.  
  
"Really? Well I don't think I'm the one you need to worry about. Dewshine is with that bird elf called Tyldak and Alex is in the thrown room locked in chains and fighting with Winnowill." Rayek said and the cage blasted open when he sent a blast of magic at it.  
  
"In chains? Oh no! Cutter we have to help her." Leetah said.  
  
"No we don't she can handle herself." Cutter said. "Rayek get Leetah, Suntop and Ember out of this mountain."  
  
Rayek nodded. "Come on Leetah. We have to get you out of here."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No, beloved. Get out of here." Cutter said as Rayek lifted her and flew off with Ember and Suntop running close behind.  
  
"Come on we have to find Dewshine." Cutter said as they looked around for his cousin.  
  
"You go find your cousin. I'm going to help Alex." Skywise said rushing off to help his lovemate  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a minute. Then they separated. They went their separate ways to find whoever they needed to find or help.  
  
Cutter looked everywhere. He couldn't find Dewshine anywhere. He looked carefully in the dinning hall where the elves had just eaten their dinner. But she wasn't there either.  
  
While he looked for Dewshine, Skywise found his way to the thrown room. He watched in the shadows as Alex was sitting near the thrown and Winnowill was sitting on the thrown. Rayek flew quickly to her.  
  
"The wolfriders have escaped." He said frantically.  
  
"Let them go...I have what I want. They are no concern of ours anymore, lovemate." Winnowill said looking down at Alex.  
  
Alex glared at Winnowill then looked at Rayek. "Traitor..." She whispered.  
  
Skywise watched for a while longer. He listened to Winnowill and Rayek's conversation. He watched Alex has she slowly chewed the robes that bind her. She finally got free and reached for her bow which was carelessly put next to her to tease her since she couldn't use it against Winnowill.  
  
The other Gliders went to stop her but Winnowill stopped them. "What do you plan on doing now child?" She asked with an icy stare.  
  
"Kill you..." Alex wanted to say but she didn't speak she just glared angrily at Winnowill and kept her arrow pointed at Winnowill's heart.  
  
"I hate you. You almost killed my brother...you treat my cousin like a toy and you act as though you own this world." Alex said.  
  
"Your cousin IS a toy...a fun one at that...did you know she's going to give birth to a Glider?" Winnowill said.  
  
"Your lying!"  
  
"No, not at all. She is going to have a Glider's cub." Winnowill said with a big smile.  
  
"Your wrong! She wouldn't recognize Tyldak even if her life depended on it! She loves Scouter!" Alex said angrily.  
  
"Your brother's looking for her you know..." Winnowill said.  
  
Alex's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, he's in the mountain now...looking for Dewshine. Trying to free her from this place. But she won't leave...you know? She won't be able to." Winnowill laughed.  
  
"I am a wolfrider! I can leave if I want! No one owns me! Not even you! I will leave Blue Mountain and you can't stop me!" Dewshine yelled coming out of the shadows from another part of the thrown room.  
  
"Dewshine!" Alex yelled happy to see her cousin.  
  
"Alex are you alright?!" Dewshine asked running to her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Dewshine took out her knife and stood with Alex in front of the thrown.  
  
"Well...I guess I found Dewshine before Cutter did..." Skywise said to himself.  
  
"Petal Wing..." Alex said and Petal Wing flew out from behind the thrown where she was hiding from Tyldak and Winnowill.  
  
"Soft Pretty high thing glad to see Petal Wing?" It asked flying to Alex and Dewshine.  
  
"Evil soft pretty high thing be mean to Petal Wing's friends!"  
  
"Shut up bug!" Rayek said.  
  
Skywise laughed slightly. Alex turned her head toward the shadows. She thought someone else was in the room besides her and Dewshine. "Skywise?" She lock sent to him.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Skywise lock sent to her.  
  
"More than you know. Where's Cutter?"  
  
"Looking for Dewshine..."  
  
"Send to him...tell him you found her and that she's alright. Tell him to get to the thrown room quickly." Alex lock sent and looked back at Winnowill.  
  
"I see your Chief is here...has he come to rescue you? How touching..." Winnowill laughed.  
  
"He won't need to. We can get out of here ourselves." Dewshine said.  
  
"Cutter, I found Dewshine. She's in the thrown room with Alex. Come quick!" Skywise lock sent to Cutter who immediately rushed to the thrown room without any words.  
  
He made it to the thrown room and found Skywise in a corner in the shadows. He sat there for a minute and watched with him.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Cutter said finally and they walked out of the shadows to join Alex and Dewshine.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Cutter and his stargazing friend." Winnowill said smirking.  
  
"Cutter!" Dewshine yelled and ran to her cousin.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Skywise said.  
  
"Not so fast. Alex isn't leaving this mountain. You can't take her because if you do I'll kill you." Rayek said.  
  
"Traitor!" Alex yelled angrily.  
  
"Mother!" Someone yelled running into the thrown room.  
  
Alex froze. She knew those voices. But what were they doing in the mountain, she made sure they stayed put outside. She didn't bother turning around to see Cori and Jayra running toward her.  
  
"Mother....we wanted to help." Cori said.  
  
"Cori...Jayra?! You were supposed to stay outside." Alex said.  
  
"We wanted to help. We got worried." Jayra said.  
  
"Well, by the high ones...if it isn't the two children from so long ago..." Winnowill said with an evil grin.  
  
"Your that bad lady!" Jayra said angrily.  
  
"Bad? No...that's a little off...I'm just me." Winnowill said.  
  
"We'll You are going to die soon...if you mess with my mother I'll kill you!" Cori said angrily.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so frightened." Winnowill said. "Come here child."  
  
"No! Cori don't listen to her! Stay where you are!" Jayra said.  
  
Cori didn't move. Winnowill didn't have any affect on the young boy. She didn't bother trying Jayra because she knew it would be the same.  
  
"Kill them." Winnowill said waving her hand as if she didn't care.  
  
A long fight raged on in front of her. She watched gleefully. She knew the outcome of this fight but she didn't want anyone else to know until it happened. She watched as two of her Gliders were killed but she didn't care. Dewshine, Cutter and Skywise fought to keep the Gliders away from the human cubs.  
  
Alex stayed with Jayra and Cori protecting them from whomever got past the others. But she wasn't quick enough. One of the Gliders was able to stab Cori in the leg which brought him down. He couldn't walk or run he was only able to defend himself by staying on the ground and fighting where he was.  
  
Aroree, the one Glider that didn't like to fight, made it through Skywise and Dewshine and Stabbed Jayra in the heart. Jayra stood there in shock for a long moment. Aroree watched her eyes as they changed from anger to fear and sadness. Aroree backed away from the human cub and started to shake. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that she had just stabbed a child.  
  
"JAYRA!" Alex and Cori yelled at the same time.  
  
Alex went to Jayra who was now on the ground surrounded in blood. Alex knew that even with Leetah's help Jayra wouldn't be able to be healed. She was going to die.  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
"Jayra...hold on! Be a good girl, be strong and don't die on me. You promised you wouldn't scare me like this." Alex said.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, don't be sorry...just don't die on me..."  
  
Everything stopped. Everyone watched as Alex sat next to Jayra. She started to cry. Cori managed to crawl over to his sister. Winnowill watched happily. Rayek watched and started to regret anything that he had done wrong. Cutter, Dewshine and Skywise watched sadly and Skywise sat on the other side of Jayra and looked down at her.  
  
"Daddy..." Jayra said softly.  
  
Skywise just smiled slightly. He couldn't say anything. Tears were pouring down his face. He cared for these children as much as Alex did almost like they were his real children.  
  
"Jayra, you promised we'd help mother...you can't die. We promised to protect her remember? Remember you PROMISED!" Cori said and Jayra started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break our promise, Cori... Please take care of mommy..."  
  
"No, we have to take care of her together remember! You promised we'd be together forever!"  
  
"Cori..." Skywise said shaking his head. "She can't help what happens..."  
  
"She lied to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry big brother...please forgive me...I love you..." Jayra said and tears fell down her face.  
  
She looked at Alex. "Mommy...I'm sorry I broke my promise to you..."  
  
"No, you didn't break your promise. You were there for me all the time...always..." Alex said and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Jayra's eyes closed. She took a small breath. "I love you mommy..."  
  
There was silence in the thrown room. No one spoke or even blinked. Alex cried when Jayra said those last words. She couldn't believe what happened to her little girl. She stood up and roughly wiped her tears from her face.  
  
Skywise stood up and picked Jayra up with him. Dewshine and Cutter helped Cori to his feet. They supported him so he wouldn't fall over.  
  
Alex looked at Winnowill. "One day, black snake...one day, you will pay for that. And you Rayek will pay for betraying us and Leetah."  
  
"I swear that you will die by my hand!" Cori yelled angrily and tears still filled his eyes.  
  
"That's a laugh." Winnowill said.  
  
"If not by his...by one of my tribe's hands...I don't care who. But you will die one day." Cutter said.  
  
Cutter and Dewshine walked out of the thrown room and out of the mountain to join the other wolfriders. Skywise stayed behind with Alex. He held Jayra tightly in his arms.  
  
"Winnowill...you and your Gliders will die out one day. When you do I'll be standing by laughing at you. You and your tribe are worthless. You care for no one but yourselves. This day will haunt you. I promise you that." Alex said walking slowly out of the thrown room with Skywise behind her.  
  
They heard Winnowill laughing in the thrown room as they left the mountain. 


	22. A New Road

Chapter 22: A New Road  
  
A/N: Hey guys...what do you think of the story? Other than the fact that half of you think Alex is a Mary-Sue... She doesn't seem like one to me not anymore anyway...but that's just me and I'm the author so I'm asking your opinion now...but were you surprised about what happened to Jayra? Sorry about that... But anyway back to the story, I hope you like it...  
  
When Cutter and Dewshine made it out of the mountain with Cori everyone watched them carefully. The wolfriders quickly got them settled and Leetah healed Cori's leg. The humans were gone now. They had left for the night so the wolfriders were safe. Everyone wondered why Cori's eyes were full of tears and Dewshine and Cutter's faces were sad and quiet.  
  
But after Alex and Skywise came out of the mountain everyone knew. They immediately saw Skywise with Jayra limp in his arms. She was covered in blood and her face was still wet from her tears. Alex's face was also still wet from tears but Skywise had stopped crying. His face was red with anger and he looked like he wanted to kill every last Glider alive.  
  
"Oh no! Jayra!" Ember said gasping and covering her mouth surprised.  
  
She started to cry. Cutter took her in his arms and let her cry. Ember had known Jayra since she was born. Jayra was and always would be a cousin to her. She didn't think much of the fact that she was a human. She knew that Jayra loved the tribe as though she was born there.  
  
Suntop was also very upset. He didn't cry. But you could tell that he wanted to. Leetah walked up to Alex and looked at Jayra. She tried to see if she could get close enough to heal her...maybe bring her back to life. But Alex knew that it was too late. She didn't want Leetah waisting her energy on it.  
  
"Alex..." Leetah said softly trying to get near Jayra.  
  
"No, let it be...she's gone. You can't bring her back. I don't want you too. I went through enough just watching her die." Alex said.  
  
Skywise put Jayra's body on the rock near Cori. He couldn't look at his sister at all. He was still upset that she died. Still sad that she broke her promise even if she didn't mean to.  
  
"Cori..." Skywise said.  
  
Cori looked at him. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes again. Skywise smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"It's ok to cry." Skywise said hugging Cori.  
  
Cori wrapped his arms around Skywise and didn't stop crying. Everyone around them was quiet. Strongbow went over to Alex and looked at her. She hadn't lifted her face from looking at the ground since they came out of the mountain.  
  
"Alex..." He said.  
  
"I want to be left alone for a while...please." She answered.  
  
That night they slept in the woods around the mountain. They were very watchful. They made sure the Gliders didn't attack them at night. The next morning everyone woke up and Petal Wing wrapped Jayra in it's wrapstuff and they left her in a safe place where no one would find her.  
  
"Petal Wing take soft pretty high things to palace." Petal Wing said.  
  
"What?" Cutter asked.  
  
"I think the bug's talking about that place...that Lord Voll told us about once..." Skywise said.  
  
"Right, the palace...where is that?" Cutter asked.  
  
"In a cold, cold place..." Petal Wing said.  
  
"Maybe we can find peace there..." One-Eye said.  
  
"Maybe that could be our new home..." Moonshade said.  
  
"We could try it...but what about me, uncle Cutter? What will become of me?" Cori asked.  
  
"You will come with us." Cutter said.  
  
"We have to travel by troll caverns." Alex said listening to Petal Wing as it sat on her shoulder whispering things in her ear.  
  
"What?!" Everyone said surprised.  
  
"The bug isn't serious...is it?" Pike asked.  
  
"Petal Wing not bug! And yes very, very serious!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Clearbrook said sighing.  
  
"Apparently not...it says that's the only way." Alex said still not looking up at the tribe. She kept her glance toward the ground at all times.  
  
"Then...we shall go to the caverns." Cutter said.  
  
They walked on for a while. They finally reached a place where the trolls settled. A tunnel that the trolls forgot to hide from the elves. They went under ground and found the trolls. None of them were happy to see the wolfriders. They all knew that the king wouldn't like for them to be in his tunnels.  
  
After a many days walk underground without being told to get out of their tunnels, the elves finally came back to the surface. They followed Petal Wing until finally they got very tired.  
  
They stopped to rest. It was night and they were now in the frozen waste. They had to huddle together to stay warm. They howled for Jayra that night. They slept as best they could with the cold nipping at their small fingers.  
  
When they woke up they found trolls surrounding them. They were armed and ready to kill. A fight raged on.  
  
In the end Cutter was stabbed in the side and was bleeding to death. (you all know this part of the books)  
  
"Cutter!" Skywise yelled seeing his soul brother fall to the ground.  
  
Alex turned and saw that he had been injured. She ran to him to help him but someone got in her way. Someone picked him up off the cold ground and pulled him onto the back of a large horse-like creature.  
  
"Save your strength. Come with us." The woman said.  
  
All the trolls that did not run were killed but before they killed one of the trolls, he hit One-Eye. One-Eye fell to the ground and Clearbrook stayed huddled over him trying to wake him.  
  
"Save your tears." Someone said lifting her and brought her back to a small holt.  
  
It was warm and everyone who was injured had to wait until Leetah was able to heal Cutter. She didn't want to loose her lifemate over something that she knew he wouldn't die from. She knew he was stronger than that.  
  
Many hours pass. Alex and Skywise sit with Ember, Suntop and Cori waiting to hear news of Cutter and his injury.  
  
Finally Leetah was able to heal him. She wanted to stay with him to see that he was going to be alright but she had other people she had to tend to as well.  
  
"Leetah, come you need to heal the others." A familiar voice said.  
  
Leetah looked and saw Rayek standing near her. She stared at him. "I thought we left you in Blue Mountain..."  
  
"I left after you. I told Winnowill that I wanted to see where you were going..." Rayek said.  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"I got here a few days before we found you." Rayek said. "Now come, you need to help the others."  
  
Leetah nodded. She left Cutter to rest. She knew that he would be alright. When she went to help the others Alex saw Rayek.  
  
"Well...if it isn't our little traitor." Alex said smirking.  
  
"Hello Alex... did you miss me?" Rayek asked.  
  
"Not a bit." Alex said angrily.  
  
Rayek sat next to her and watched as Leetah healed the others. "So why are you here?" Alex asked.  
  
"To help you all out." Rayek said.  
  
"You tried to kill us...back at Blue Mountain."  
  
"It was a show...for Winnowill. I would never try to kill Leetah. I love her too much." Rayek said still watching Leetah as she healed Nightfall.  
  
"Yea well you did a good job. Plus the fact that you tried to KILL ME!"  
  
"It was an act..."  
  
"I'll give you an act black hair. Don't ever touch my mother again!" Cori said angrily remembering what happened to his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry about that..."  
  
"You would have stopped it from happening then." Skywise said glaring at Rayek.  
"I couldn't or Winnowill would know I'm not on her side." Rayek said.  
  
"I think deep down...you are always going to be on her side." Alex said.  
  
"My father almost got killed today..." Ember said glaring at Rayek.  
  
"Yes...I know."  
  
"You didn't do much to help him."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why do you love my mother?" Suntop asked.  
  
Rayek was taken aback by that question. He tried to ignore it but Ember hit him and asked the same thing.  
  
"I just do...I've known her for a very long time and we are good friends." Rayek said finally.  
  
Leetah finally finished healing everyone else. The one who saved Cutter, Khavi, walked over to Alex and the others.  
  
"How is the pale one?" She asked.  
  
"He's fine...no thanks to you." Alex said.  
  
"You should be glad I saved him." Khavi said.  
  
"I am...he's my brother." Alex said.  
  
Alex toned out anything else Khavi had to say. She was looking around at all the wolfriders. Moonshade and Strongbow seemed to be fine now. So were Redlance and Nightfall. Pike was sitting by the fire warming his hands and Dewshine and Scouter were sitting in a corner resting. Treestump was standing next to Clearbrook trying to get her to eat something.  
  
"Oh...no..." Alex said realizing that One-Eye wasn't there.  
  
"What?" Khavi asked.  
  
"One-Eye...he isn't here..."  
  
"Oh you mean the elf with one eye and green clothes?" Khavi asked.  
  
Alex looked at her.  
"We left him for dead. He had lost to much blood anyway." Khavi said sighing.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Alex yelled standing.  
  
Khavi shrugged. There was a very long silence and no one said anything to either of them. Khavi stared at Alex wondering what was so important about One-Eye. Alex stared at her angrily.  
  
"We never leave any of our kind behind. No matter what...!" Alex said. 


	23. The Dance!

Chapter 23:

A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry I haven't been updating for so long but I moved then I moved again. I'm starting my senior year in high school AND I own my own business. So I've been really, really busy lately. I will try my hardest to continue updating for u…. but those of u who like to complain I don't need u to review my story…. those who like my story…thanks and I will continue it for u…Anywayz where were we in the story?

…Thinking….

…Thinking….

It's been a year, give me a minute…

OH right…. At Kahvi's!

…. Shall we continue with the story then?

Chapter 23: The Dance!

"He was paler than the snow. We figured he was already gone." Kahvi snapped at Alex, who was now standing and ready to punch her in the face.

"I don't care!" Alex yelled.

"My lifemates GONE!" Clearbrook yelled running out of the Holt.

"Get your toes frozen then. He's already gone…nothing could have been done." Kahvi said after her.

"Clearbrook! Wait—our healer could have healed him!" Alex glared at Kahvi.

"Your healer doesn't have the strength to heal your whole tribe." Kahvi snapped back at Alex and almost smacked her across the face.

"But she was still able to heal everyone. You don't know this tribe! We don't give up on anyone. Our healer doesn't stop until the last person is healed, no matter how serious the injury or how tired she may be. She's stronger than you think."

"As far as I'm concerned he was already dead." Kahvi smirked.

SMACK 

Kahvi felt a rush of warm liquid fall into her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes were wide with surprise and anger. No one ever dared hit her; she was Kahvi, chieftess of the Go-Backs.

She looked to see Cori standing in front of Alex with tears falling down his already swollen face. He had been outside in the cold for too long.

"You're a WITCH! Just like _HER._" Cori yelled angrily, remembering what Winnowill did to his sister.

Kahvi calmly lifted her fist to her chin and slowly wiped away the blood. Then without warning—

"Why you little—"

She lunged at him, but Rayek caught her before she could touch Cori. Alex stood and put her hands on Cori's shoulders. Their heads touched and Cori knew he had to back off before someone got hurt. He grunted and sat down with a plop and crossed his arms.

"You left one of our men for dead…yet you of all elves should know better. You're a chieftess…would you leave your men in the cold and for dead?" Skywise asked angrily.

Kahvi didn't answer. Her face looked away. Alex walked over to her, their shoulders touched.

"If you ever touch anyone in my tribe, or even think about leaving them for dead again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Especially if it's my son." Alex glanced over at Cori.

She walked out of the Holt to find Clearbrook. Skywise looked at Cori for a moment and Cori nodded. "Go see if she'll be alright, father." Cori thought. Skywise was shocked. Cori had never called him 'father' before. Skywise walked outside to find Alex.

"Are you alright?" He asked Alex when he found her with Clearbrook crying in her arms. Clearbrook was crouched so low that she seemed to have shrunk. Alex was sitting on her knees holding Clearbrook in her lap and leaning over her hugging her.

Clearbrook wouldn't stop crying. Her lifemate was gone. She couldn't accept it. Alex looked up at Skywise sadly. He bent down and held Clearbrook and a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes.

"He's gone! He's really gone!" She cried.

"He died fighting, Clearbrook. That's what he wanted…that's what we all want. If we are to die…we die fighting." Skywise said quietly to Clearbrook.

Clearbrook looked up. Skywise was right. That's just the WAY of the wolfriders; to die fighting. She slowly got up and wiped away her tears. Alex smiled.

"Everything will be alright. We'll howl for him tonight."

Clearbrook gave a small smile and nodded then walked back into the Holt. Alex looked up at Skywise.

"Thank you."

He smiled back at her and took her hand. He pulled her back into the warmth of the Holt.

"There they are." A familiar voice said.

Alex looked around the Holt. "Cutter! Oh, Cutter!" She rushed to him, almost knocking him over. "High one's gave you strength, healer. You brought my brother back."

Leetah smiled.

"We must dance! Drink, sing and be merry. Tonight is the night we have our fun. Tomorrow we go to war." Kahvi said happily and all the little ones were led to a different part of the Holt.

"Skywise…" Alex sent to him.

He squeezed her tighter to his naked body. "What lovemate?"

"What if we don't make it tomorrow?"

"We will. I promise."

There was a short silence between them while Alex rolled over to look at Skywise's beautiful gray eyes.

"What is it, Alex?" Alex sent with the hint of a small smile curling over his lips.

"I don't want to end up like Redlance and Nightfall…they were never recognized."

"No need…sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Skywise sent and kissed Alex's forehead.

"All I have to give you—is what you already have." Alex sent closing her eyes and curling closer to him.

Skywise looked at her confused. There was silence between them. All either could hear was the music and the dancing for the others. Not many were dancing anymore. Everyone was falling asleep with their lovemates or lifemates.

Through all the noise, something faintly touched Skywise's mind. "I am Syre." His eyes widened. His gaze shot down at Alex who was leaning her head against his chest. (He was lying on his back and his arm was wrapped around her and her head was lying on his shoulder.) He blinked, shocked.

He didn't answer her. He could barely breathe. He tightened his arm around her as if he was trying to figure out if she was asleep or not. He dropped his head and closed his eyes, still in shock.

"Healer…Leetah?"

Leetah turned her head slightly. "Mmmm?"

"I must speak with you…"

"What's wrong?" Leetah asked not opening her eyes but she still sounded concerned.

"I'm with cub."

"What!" Leetah's eyes shot open and she sat up, looking over at Alex.

"Please! Please don't say anything. Nobody knows." Alex sent hastily.

"But Alex—"

"Please!"

"Beloved are you alright?" Cutter sat up and looked at Leetah. Leetah pulled the furs to her and looked at Cutter. Glancing over at Alex and Skywise, she nodded.

"I'm fine, Tam. It was a nightmare." Leetah sent to him.

Cutter lay back down with Leetah and Leetah closed her eyes. "For now, my friend, it will be between just us." Leetah sent to Alex.

"Thank you."

Alex smiled. Skywise looked down at her for a moment trying to decide if she was asleep or not. Maybe she was dreaming?

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

Was she awake? "Nothing…" Skywise sighed deciding she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and brought her closer to him. Then he thought for a split second.

"Syre…" He could feel Alex tense, then he knew she was awake. "I am Fahr." He sent then fell asleep.

Leetah smiled. "They finally accepted it, beloved. After so many moons of torture, they finally accepted fate."

"It's about time." Cutter laughed and rolled over on top of Leetah. "Souls meet souls, when eyes meet eyes…" Leetah sent to him then kissed him.

(you can guess what happens)


	24. The Fight for the Palace

A/N: What did you think of chapter 23? I've been gone for a while huh? Did any of you miss me? Well, anyway, I hope you liked chapter 23 and I hope you continue to like the story…I'm back yes I know! Aren't you glad that the story actually continued instead of just stopping? I know I haven't written anything in a while but at least I was nice enough to try to write more…Hope you guys are still reading and reviewing and liking what you read. I'll talk to you later and let you get back to reading the story.

Chapter 24: Fight for the Palace

"Soft pretty high thing need to wake up now. Petal Wing show you where home is." Petal Wing said, lightly pulling on one of Alex's curls that lay on her face.

"Mmmm—" Alex tried to shoo Petal Wing away.

"Petal Wing, it's too early." Skywise grunted.

"Silver hair high thing no sleepy sleep. Wake up!" Petal Wing said loudly and got read to spit in his face.

"Don't you dare!" Skywise snapped and threw his hand up at Petal Wing. Petal Wing had to dodge him in order for it not to get hit, so it didn't get a chance to spit at him.

"Hmph—soft pretty high things want to see palace but don't want to get up. That makes Petal Wing very, very vexed." Petal Wing squeaked and crossed it's arms.

"I'm up, I'm up." Alex said slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh, high ones!" She grabbed her stomach and in a split second was lying back down. She moaned and Skywise sat up and looked down at her, worried.

"Are you alright?" He sent.

Alex put her hand on his arm and slowly sat back up. "I'm fine…"

She quickly pulled on her clothes and walked outside without another word. Petal Wing followed her. Skywise looked over at Leetah who was sitting up and watching them.

"I'll go see if she's alright." Leetah sent with a small smile. Skywise nodded thankfully. Leetah pulled on her furs and went outside to talk to Alex.

She found Alex talking to someone else. "Alex?"

"Oh, Leetah—this is Ekuar, he's a rock shaper." Alex said shivering and pointed to the other elf with her.

"Well, hello." Leetah said a little surprised.

"Aren't you the pretty one. Brown skin's told me all about you. Leetah was it?" Ekuar smiled.

"Yes."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Leetah."

"Thank you." Leetah said with a smile.

Alex was quiet. She looked almost like she had left her body standing there and was off in another world. She instantaneously put her hand on her stomach and blinked. Then it was like she was back in her body again. She looked down at the snow then at the rock that Ekuar had been shaping.

"You are a healer, right Leetah?" Ekuar asked.

"Yes."

"Then you might want to make sure Alex is feeling well. She's been unconsciously putting her hand on her stomach since she's been out here." Ekuar said looking at Alex whose head jolted up and she looked a little taken aback.

"What?" She asked like she hadn't been paying attention.

"Your with cub, child. Trust me, I've been alive long enough to know when someone is with child or not." Ekuar laughed lightly.

Alex smiled. Leetah looked at Alex who was looking a little faint. "Let me see?" She asked politely and Alex nodded.

Leetah placed her fragile hand on Alex's someone enlarged stomach. "Now I understand why you've been asking Moonshade to make you clothing larger…so no one would notice." Leetah smirked. "How long have you known?" She asked Alex.

"A while…"

"I'm not sure how far along you are but it seems that you're far enough along that it had arms and legs…" Leetah laughed.

Alex looked at Ekuar concerned. "Don't worry, child. I won't tell a soul." He smiled. It was just between the three of them. No others.

"Alex!" Skywise called.

Leetah pulled her hand away quickly. Skywise came over to see whom they were talking to. Before he even got half way there, Alex walked in the other direction, back into the Holt.

"Is she—" Skywise pointed backward.

"She's fine. She's just tired and not too happy about the events that will happen today." Leetah said and turned him around. "Won't you come in with us, Ekuar? Warm yourself by the fire before we must leave?"

"I'll be in, in a moment dear. Thank you." Ekuar said and Leetah walked back to the Holt with Skywise.

When Leetah and Skywise got inside, Alex was arguing with Kahvi again. Cutter was holding her back so that she wouldn't hit the Chieftess.

"You're low Kahvi! A Chieftess doesn't send her men into battle without protection! That's why we have to find protection so we won't get killed easily." Treestump agreed with Alex.

"Look old man. This is my tribe. We do what we want." Kahvi said smartly.

Alex wiggled to try to get free of Cutter's grasp. She looked at him to tell him that she wouldn't attack Kahvi and she wanted to be let go. Rayek and Cutter went outside to talk while everyone tried to calm Alex down.

"The more you act up, the quicker everyone will know Alex." Leetah sent.

"Well I can't help it!" Alex sent back.

"Mother! Come quick! Father fell in a whole!" Suntop yelled.

Leetah ran outside to find Rayek looking down in a whole and Ember and Suntop trying to get him to help their father. Leetah looked at Rayek and he nodded, flying down to get Cutter out of whatever trouble he got into.

When he reached the bottom he found Cutter in a whole with three hungry wolves. "Looks like you're in a little bit of trouble, Wolf Chief." Rayek sent with a smirk.

"Get me out of here or I'll show you what kind of trouble I can really get in." Cutter sent back.

Rayek laughed to himself then slowly lifted Cutter out of the hole. But it wasn't where Cutter wanted to land.

"You really are a barbarian!" Cutter sent while Petal Wing helped him kill the trolls that were betting on his life.

"I know." Rayek sent watching Cutter with amusement.

When all the trolls were killed and Cutter finally was helped back across the large hole that he and PetalWing fell into, Rayek helped him back up to the surface where Leetah and the cubs were waiting. Cutter fell to the ground exhausted while Rayek stood and watched Leetah heal him.

"See, mother. I told you he would listen to me." Ember said and started to walk away with her head held high.

Rayek threw a snowball at her and she fell face first into the snow. "OUCH! HEY!"

Back in the Holt Redlance was in shock. Nightfall had just given him her soul name. He stood there with his eyes wide while everyone started leaving and left him with the cubs and wolves. Everyone said goodbye to those being left behind and then they were off to find the palace.

Down the hole, everyone went. Ekuar made steps into the hole where the wolves were and Cutter went first down into the pit. The wolves remembered him and didn't try to hurt him.

Everyone made it to the other side. The wolves were helped up out of the pit and they grumbled angrily but managed their way up. It was quiet…too quiet.

"Grrr…"

"Yaeehah!"

A troll had come out from hiding and was after the warriors. Pike's spear hit first but the troll still didn't fall. Strongbow and Treestump shot arrow after arrow and finally the young troll fell. But before he fell the other trolls that were also in hiding finally showed themselves.

The war started

PetalWing took the warriors through so many cramped crawling spaces that the elves wished they could stretch. Spread their arms and legs, anything, but they wanted out of the tiny tunnels.

Finally there is an end and Petal Wing pulls on Cutter's hair to bring him closer to the edge of the tunnel. He shoos her away so he doesn't fall but Skywise gets pushed by one of the wolves and Cutter ends up almost falling off the edge anyway.

Cutter sends to the others the scene he sees in front of him. Skywise gasps. "Look Cutter, Old Maggoty and Picknose!" He sent and Cutter instructs Strongbow to shoot at the troll that whipped Maggoty.

The war continues. Everyone jumps down from the tunnel, thanking the High Ones that they can stretch and fight. Skywise killed a troll behind Picknose and they greeted each other in their strange way.

Cutter came rushing by, killing another troll that was inches away from Picknose and about to pluck him over the head.

"Remember what we're here for Skywise. And you Picky need to keep your mind on the fight." He yelled.

"TAM!" Leetah sent.

"Leetah!" Cutter sent looking around.

"I'm alright, It's PetalWing." Leetah sent calmly.

"Door! Reach big door! No fight! No bleed spill, go castle! Go through big door!" PetalWing shrieked pointing to a door. "It close soon!"

Cutter sent to Skywise and the message was sent to every warrior in the room. Everyone had to reach the door before it was too late. Scouter and Treestump were the first ones there but they were too late the door was already about to close.

Rayek took Leetah and Ekuar to the door. He had to fly above the battle in order to not get hurt. It was hard on him because he wasn't used to carrying so much weight. Ekuar was now in charge of everyone's life. He had to get the door to stay closed but then he had to open it to let everyone be able to get through.

More trolls came. The battle got worse.

When Ekuar was finished Rayek sent out to everyone. All the elves came rushing as fast as they could, even while still fighting. Almost everyone had made it through. Three elves still remained fighting what was left of the new arrivals; Cutter, Vaya and Pike. All of the trolls had gotten through that were on the elves side and they waited impatiently for the others to hurry, there wasn't much time.

"Hurry, beloved." Leetah sent.

Cutter jumped through the hole as she sent to him. "Pike, Vaya hurry up!" He sent to the others.

Kahvi jumped back through the hole. Pike was pushed into it without any protests. Kahvi and Vaya argued over who was going to stay and fight.

"Go, Kahvi. If anything, the Go-Back Cheiftess has to live." Vaya yelled slicing through a troll.

"Stupid Infant! Go through that hole before I kill you myself!" Kahvi yelled.

Vaya hit Kahvi in the side. She threw her into the hole and stayed to protect the hole before she went through herself. She looked around. She was the last one. She ran to the hole and Pike caught her arms and started to pull her through but before Ekuar could close the hole a troll caught Vaya's feet and started to pull her back through to his side.

"AHH!"

"Hold on, Vaya." Pike yelled.

Another troll poked Pike with his own spear. And he accidentally let Vaya go.

"PIKE!"

"VAYA, NO!"

Ekuar quickly started closing the hole when the troll started to climb through. "You will not come after us!" He said angrily.

"Vaya…." Pike grumbled sadly.

"She's gone, Pike. We shall dance for her when we get what is ours." Kahvi said in a quiet voice.

Everyone quietly moved on. They had to continue the quest for the palace. No matter what, they had to get it from the trolls.

More walking…

The journey went on and on. They went through tunnel after tunnel. They finally reached a fork in their path.

Two Edge spoke. "The wall is false. My words are true. Guards to the right? Left's best for you! Find us both, my treasure and me. I know the way, you hold the key."

"False wall? Ekuar asked. "Hmm…" Ekuar searched the wall for a moment then heard voice. "Oh, dear…"

"The rest of them are coming!" Scouter whispered loudly.

"Ah, here we go. Let's see…" Ekuar opened another hole in this wall. "Stairs?"

"Let's go, before the trolls get here." Kahvi said quickly and jumped through the hole. Everyone followed. Ekuar closed the hole when everyone was in and followed the others. Rayek took him up to the front where Kahvi and Cutter were leading the rest of them.

The stairs were worse than the small tunnels. Everyone started getting tired. No one rested though.

"Almost there?" PetalWing yelled through Leetah's hair.

The dark stairway suddenly lit. A huge golden door stood in front of them. Picknose quietly snuck up behind Cutter.

"Don't bother, Picky. We're all going to the same place." Cutter smirked.

Picknose's mouth dropped. "That's my key!" He yelled.

"Does it really matter? Once Cutter opens the door whatever is in there we all get." Moonshade snapped.

Skywise grabbed the key from Cutter and quickly put it in the door. It slowly opened. Everyone gasped. They walked in, not knowing what to expect.

"ONE-EYE! VAYA!" Leetah gasped in horror.

"MY LIFE-MATE!" Clearbrook sobbed uncontrollably.

Alex leaned up against One-Eye's body. Her eyes widened. "High One's can it really be true!" She looked around.

"What's wrong?" Cutter asked.

"He still breathes…." Alex said quietly.

"What!" Clearbrook gasped and pulled Leetah to her. "Leetah please…help him?" She begged.

"I…" Leetah looked helpless.

"Leetah, let me help?" Alex asked.

"But how—"

Everyone put on the armor. The wolfrider's had their own, as well as the Go-Back's. When they were finished putting on everything and getting their weapons, they left Leetah and Alex behind.

"Be careful, beloved." Leetah sent to Cutter.

"I will live for you, Leetah. I promise." Cutter sent back.

"Alex, are you sure you—"

"I'm the only one other than Rayek that has powers remotely close to Leetah's. She needs my help. Please, be careful." Alex interrupted Skywise's sending.

"I'll come back for you, Syre. Plus, I don't plan on dying on Cutter, he's the only family I have." Skywise sent.

They all walked on. Finally reaching the Throne room. PetalWing was first in the room. 'Spoot' It spit in one of the troll's faces.

"Ahh!" The troll yelled, then…

"AAYOOOOAH!"


End file.
